To Persevere
by HippoParty
Summary: Voldemort realises that Harry is a Horcrux as he is escaping from Privet Drive at the beginning of Deathly Hallows. Voldemort captures Harry and is determined for the Horcrux to be in control. However, Harry will not go down without a fight, he is determined to finish the task Dumbledore has given him. Will eventually include Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_It was all over: he could not see or hear where Voldemort was; he glimpsed another Death Eater swooping out of the way and heard_

"_Avarda-"_

And that's when it happened. Harry's vision swam into darkness and a strange site met his eyes.

He was confused as he realised he was looking at himself, sitting on the back of the motorbike as it continued to aim towards the ground.

Harry had no time to realise what was going on, as he watched his own body sway as if he was in a trance. He tried to move his arm, to look around, but his body refused to move, he wasn't in control. Completely confused he watched himself from this new perspective. It took him a moment to realise he had slipped into Voldemort's mind. Voldemort had lowered the wand.

His scar suddenly burned with pain, causing him to fall back into his own body abruptly.

He was shaking, not realising that the motorbike continued to fall sharply towards the ground. Hagrid's limp body was still hanging over the handlebars as Harry desperately tried to grasp the situation.

He barely heard the high pitch voice as it screamed against the raging wind. Harry was so disorientated he had no time to react, Voldemort's spell struck him straight on the chest. The plummeting sensation wrenching through his gut halted abruptly as he felt everything freeze.

Ice cold was rushing through him, he tried to open his mouth, he could see nothing but darkness, he slammed his eyes shut. He was going to die.

Harry tried to move his frozen limbs but he halted as he noticed the lack of cold and wind, he was no longer surrounded by the darkness of night. A dim light was flickering behind his eyelids.

He couldn't move and he couldn't see, all that he was aware of was the burning sensation in the head, flooding his mind and cutting into his very soul. He was losing grip on consciousness, however his vision was simultaneously coming into a sharper focus.

Once again Harry found himself out of his own body as he stared down horrified. He was standing over himself, his body was now floating above a large wooden table in a room he had never been in before. As he stared down at himself confused, the realisation of what was happening hit him suddenly. He was once again in Voldemort's mind.

Harry felt himself being dragged into consciousness, his body ached and his scar was unrelenting. He hissed automatically as he failed to move. He opened his eyes only to be greeted with blurriness.

"Be quiet Potter" A cool voice commanded.

Harry shut his mouth automatically. He tried to focus, he could hear others moving around the room.

"The Veritaserum" Voldemort commanded sharply.

Instinctively Harry locked his jaw shut.

Droplets suddenly burned his lips causing him to splutter as his mouth was flooded with potion. He could feel the sharp coolness as it ran down his throat, causing him to cough until he could feel the cold air flooding into his lungs. He fell silent suddenly listening intently. No one moved.

Voldemort spoke "The Prophecy"

Harry's mouth moved without any control from him. His own voice seemed distant and unrecognisable to him as it spoke. The words spilled out easily until there were none left.

Harry had no time to think as he delivered the entirety of the prophecy to Voldemort.

There was silence as Harry's mouth continued to be controlled by the potion.

Voldemort spoke again, his voice clear and commanding.

"Do you know what you are?"

The question confused Harry's disorientated state but he felt his mouth answer the question he did not understand.

"No" He answered automatically, he did not know what he was, and he felt the first jolt of fear, he didn't understand what Voldemort meant.

Voldemort seemed satisfied with his answer for he fell into silence once more. The death eaters around the room shifted excitedly waiting for their lord to finish what had to be done.

Voldemort stepped away from Harry and instructed clearly in his cold voice "The antidote"

A death eater stepped forwards and roughly grabbed Harry's mouth as he gave him the antidote, Harry couldn't help but cough furiously again.

He could feel he was in control of his speech once more but he remained silent.

The invisible bonds holding him broke and he fell hard onto the table beneath, struggling for breath Harry stumbled to his feet, the death eaters around him laughed. Harry could still not see clearly, squinting he tried to make out the room. He knew where Voldemort stood, he could feel him.

Voldemort must have turned to face him as Harry's scar burned fiercely. He grabbed it in pain and felt himself stumble once more banging into the table as he tried to hold himself up.

Holding himself steady he faced Voldemort, pulling himself straight and removing his hand from his burning head.

"Kill me then" Harry said as coldly and as calmly as he could, he could barely keep his voice from shaking. Death couldn't be that painful he thought dully in the back of his mind.

Harry's vision suddenly cleared as he felt his glasses appear on his face. He tried to not let his surprise show.

"You are no use to me dead Potter" Voldemort answered just as coldly back, his red eyes locked on Harry's green.

The room stilled as some of the death eaters stopped sniggering.

Harry's frowned, his heart thumping uncontrollably. "Didn't think so a moment a go?" He bit out.

Voldemort mouth curled into a very sharp smile. "Circumstances change Potter"

Harry didn't like how Voldemort was observing him. "What circumstances?" He demanded, trying to hide the confusion in his voice.

Voldemort however didn't answer him; instead he turned aside, and addressed his death eaters. Harry clenched his fists to try and hide his anxiety as Voldemort ignored him.

"How many dead Yaxley?"

"Just Moody, Snape might have killed one of the copycats" Yaxley replied casually. "The giant might be dead as well, fell quite a way"

"Good" Voldemort replied.

Harry hardly heard though, his breath had been knocked away sharply from his body. He barely registered what they were now discussing as his stomach felt like it was twisting into a painful knot. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, he would not consider Hagrid's death.

He turned his attention away from Voldemort looking around the room full of death eaters. Most were masked but Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw a familiar Slytherin.

Voldemort noticed. "Ahh Harry" Harry shot a glare towards Voldemort. "But of course you know young Draco here" Some of the death eaters laughed. Harry looked back to where Malfoy was standing, he didn't look very healthy, his already pale skin seemed to be practically white. Malfoy wouldn't meet his gaze.

"There are rumours that you were on the tower?"

Harry deliberately ignored Voldemort and continued to look around the room. There was no way out.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from downstairs that interrupted Harry's thoughts. Harry felt his stomach jolt uncomfortable, if Voldemort wasn't going to kill him, he had a funny feeling that was where he was going to end up.

Other death eaters sniggered. Voldemort looked mildly annoyed as if his own train of thought had been interrupted.

Voldemort drew something from up his sleeve, Harry's own wand. Harry started forwards automatically. Voldemort only had to nod slightly without looking up from twirling Harry's wand around gently in his hand.

"Crucio"

Harry was unaware from where it came from. He could barely hear his own screams. Unrelenting pain. Everything was constricting, he couldn't breath.

Harry was only vaguely aware of his limbs returning to his control as the curse was lifted. He was lying on the hard stone floor, desperately trying to regain his breath. Trying to regain his dignity he pulled himself up. He ignored the laughter burning into his ears.

Voldemort hadn't been paying attention, he was still examining Harry's wand.

"Get Ollivander" He commanded to one of his death eaters, who promptly bowed and left the room.

Harry was getting irritated but he stayed where he was by the large table. Death eaters grinned maliciously from behind their masks, Harry hadn't realised it before but he was surrounded completely. The only part of the room not filled with death eaters was directly where Voldemort was standing.

Harry heard the yelp of what must only have been Ollivander from downstairs, he didn't want to imagine the torment the old man had been through. The death eaters around the room were muttering in anticipation.

The large door opened again, Harry glanced round eyeing up his chances. He barely had time to consider running as Voldemort noticed and flicked Harry's own wand lazily.

Harry jumped as he felt something cold clasp tightly around his right ankle, looking down he saw a heavy chain protruding from the ground, now fastened securely to his ankle.

"Leave" Voldemort hissed at his death eaters as Harry saw in horror how bad Ollivander looked.

They obviously were disappointed, but they obeyed, marching out of the room silently.

Ollivander looked so much older then Harry had remembered. He was shaking, covered in dirt and limped heavily across the other side of the table from Harry. He winced as he cowered before Voldemort.

The death eater that had brought Ollivander in stayed standing silently behind the old wand maker, while the door banged shut. Everyone else had left which didn't comfort Harry even slightly.

Voldemort passed Ollivander Harry's wand silently.

Ollivander didn't need to look at it properly, even though the light was dim he gasped in shock his voice dry.

"This is Harry Potter's wand"

He then glanced around the room surprised and his gaze came to rest on Harry.

"Oh my dear boy" He whispered looking at Harry with pity in his eyes.

Harry didn't know what to say, he was concentrating on how he could get his wand, he doubted he would get very far. Perhaps Ollivander would throw it, he shifted forwards slightly his heart racing.

However Ollivander did no such thing, he merely muttered something Harry didn't hear as he passed the wand back to Voldemort. Harry gritted his teeth annoyed, he had missed one of the few opportunities he was ever going to get.

"Dark magic lingers in this wand" Ollivander said gravely shaking his head.

Voldemort nodded slightly, he was clearly thinking to himself, Harry however was annoyed at what Ollivander had implicated.

"It does not" He snapped

He stepped forwards angrily only for the shackle to tighten and the chain to constrict. He stopped short frustrated, glaring at Ollivander.

"I'm afraid it does Mr Potter" Ollivander said solemnly without looking towards Harry. "Your wands collided, did they not?" He asked heavily.

Harry glanced at Voldemort who was now watching Harry intently. Harry ignored him and nodded stiffly.

"It seems that power from the Dark Lords own wand emanated into your own." Ollivander explained.

Harry who was rather attached to his wand, felt his heart sink, he remained silent as he stared hard towards the old wand maker waiting for him to continue.

"Of course" Ollivander added. "It is still a normal wand"

Harry wished Ollivander had stopped there but the old man continued. "Yielded by the Dark Lord however, it will embrace him" He didn't like the look of wonder crossing across the old man's face.

"What?" Harry didn't bother being polite. He didn't understand what Ollivander was saying.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter" Ollivander paused as if the whole concept was fascinating "and your wand has changed allegiance." Harry remembered how much he hadn't liked him in the first place.

Voldemort seemed to be done with the wand maker for he nodded towards the death eater. Yaxley took no time in pulling Ollivander from the room. Harry was sure he had gone mad, he could hear him muttering "Curious, very curious" as he was dragged out.

And then there was just the two of them. Harry couldn't help but feel a certain impending doom hanging over him.

He stared coldly at Voldemort who only gave a cruel smile back, his thin lips curving into a frightening smile. Something had changed.

"Why aren't I dead?" Harry asked again, this time scared at what the answer might be.

Voldemort stepped towards Harry for the first time. Harry desperately wanted to draw away, he was genuinely terrified, but he stood his ground as Voldemort stopped right in front of him.

Harry didn't take his eyes of the piercing red ones, Voldemort smirked as he raised Harry's own wand again and pointed it directly at his head.

Harry knew the killing curse wasn't coming and surprisingly that scared him more. He had never known Voldemort to be unpredictable.

Voldemort brushed Harry's wand across his forehead moving his hair out of the way of his scar so it was visible. Harry could feel his scar burning fiercely but he didn't move, he wasn't going to let Voldemort have the satisfaction.

He had barely any time to realise what was happening when his head erupted in pain.

Harry couldn't see. His vision was foggy as he staggered. Grasping his head he squinted, it felt like his scar was splitting in half. His lungs compressed and he struggled to gasp for breath. He fell to his knees desperate for oxygen. His head pressing in on itself.

Voldemort's presence was stronger then ever. It was consuming him, it was him.

Harry's mind felt like it was tearing him apart. One half, Harry unable to fight back, the other half, Lord Voldemort pushing down on his very soul. Everything was heavy.

He tried to concentrate, tried to bring the images of Ron and Hermione into his head but he couldn't. Voldemort was too strong. Voldemort was in control.

"So weak Harry" He heard his own mouth say, felt his own mouth curving into a cruel smile.

NO. Harry thought, he would not be controlled. Yet he could feel his own body moving as if under a spell. His vision was still blurry, the pain still relentless, desperation consumed him as he tried to concentrate again. Hedwig, Moody, Hagrid. He threw them up in his head, the grief and pain so overwhelming that he fell back into control of his body.

He was on the floor kneeling still. Voldemort was directly in front of him, Harry felt sick and swayed falling forwards onto his hands gasping for breath, he had no strength left to fight.

Voldemort had possessed him.

Harry didn't look up at Voldemort, this time not bothering to stand tall, he spoke from the floor. "Just kill me" He spat. He was angry, this wasn't part of the deal. Harry had always expected death.

Voldemort did not reply. Instead he flicked Harry's wand towards the door.

It opened and the same death eater moved in and bowed.

"Yaxley" He instructed.

"Take Potter downstairs" Voldemort said coldly

Yaxley stepped towards Harry who still hadn't moved. Raising his wand Yaxley pointed towards the door.

"Move Potter"

Harry forced himself to kneel. He didn't want to obey but the thought of being away from Voldemort even if just briefly gave him strength, he felt so weak. Frustrated he forced himself up, his legs were shaking. The shackle fell from his ankle.

Harry turned to leave, he glanced warily back at Voldemort who wasn't looking in his direction. The Dark Lord looked lost in thought once more. Harry didn't understand, what could possible have stopped Voldemort from killing him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ginny was standing anxiously in the doorway, she couldn't bring herself to go back inside, it was too claustrophobic with everyone jostling around trying to distract themselves. George was much better now, the blood from his head had stemmed a lot. Ginny however knew there was nothing she could do for her older brother. Moody's death had been a sharp kick to everyone but she refused to cry, she was stronger then that. What was more concerning to her personally was the fact that neither Hagrid or Harry were back.

Her father and her oldest brother had gone to retrieve Moody's body.

She couldn't bring herself to move away from the door. She had to see that Harry was safe. He had to be late after all nearly everyone had missed their portkeys. Perhaps they were just delayed.

She could hear the whispers from inside. She didn't know who was talking but she didn't particularly care. She continued to stare at the garden.

Nothing for another ten minutes. She only turned her gaze away from the empty lawn as Remus appeared beside her.

"I'm going to go and find them" He said, Ginny nodded as calmly as she could.

He walked out across the garden and vanished instantly. Tonks stood next to her. Ginny knew Ron and Hermione were sitting quietly together. Ron obviously muttering words of comfort to Hermione who was just staring blankly ahead.

"He'll be ok" Tonks said quietly "He always is"

Ginny however wasn't so sure. Something felt wrong, she felt sick and filled with worry. It was unbearable the wait completely helpless to do anything. Remus was gone for only ten minutes but each second was painful.

He apparated back and Ginny ran out into the garden to meet him. She recoiled in horror as she saw his anguished face. He shook his head and whispered. "Hagrid's pretty bad, he fell pretty far. Still fixing him up."

Ginny didn't say anything she waited desperately. It was Tonks who dared ask.

"Harry?" It was barely a whisper. Everything around them felt frozen in time.

Remus looked devastated as he just shook his head and barely managed to say.

"Gone"

Ginny fell to her knees, Tonks caught her shoulders and tried to steady her as her heart broke. She told herself she wouldn't cry but this was uncontrollable. Tears fell down her face as she began to sob loudly.

This brought the attention to the others. Ron and Hermione had dashed outside. Remus' face and Ginny's fallen body on the ground was all they needed to know.

"No" Hermione screamed. It cut through Ginny as sharply and painfully as when Remus had returned. Daggers were cutting through her heart.

Ron was clinging to Hermione, trying to hold her still. Ginny was vaguely aware of her punching Ron on the shoulder before falling into his arms. Ron's face said it all. He was lost. He hadn't even contemplated Harry every going. They all knew he couldn't possible be alive.

"Come on" Remus said his voice hollow "Get inside" Ginny let Tonks steer her into the house as Ron and Hermione followed. They looked so lost and broken.

Tonks passed her gently to her mother. Mrs Weasley was shaking in grief. Ginny absorbed herself into her mother as she felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. It just couldn't be true.

The twins were completely silent as Fred sat close to George reassuringly. Ginny couldn't bare it, she couldn't bare her mothers tears, or Hermione and Ron's broken faces. Yet she couldn't move, she couldn't force herself to run out the room.

Ginny had fallen onto her knees on the small rug in the lounge and even though she was uncomfortable she couldn't make herself move. Nothing would ever be ok again. Harry was gone.

A fresh wave of tears rolled down her face as she heard noises in the garden, no body stirred as her father and Bill entered the house.

Ginny didn't look up, she didn't have to.

"No" Her father's voice cut through her painfully as he barely whispered. "Harry?"

No one answered, they didn't have too. Ginny could now hear Flur also crying, she must have embraced Bill because her sobs were now muffled.

Kingsley moved across the room and Ginny felt a gentle hand help her up from the floor. She couldn't look up though. Kingsley moved past her now and to the cupboard where he waved his wand. A full glass of something floated in front of Ginny.

She didn't want it, whatever it was wasn't going to help.

"To Harry and Alastor" Ginny realised what was happening and she grasp her floating cup.

Ginny could barely mutter "Harry" Before she threw the liquid down her throat. It burned but she relished the pain.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry had been in the darkened room for well over an hour now. He couldn't see clearly and his head was throbbing painfully. He had spent most of the time feeling his way around cautiously in the dark. It was a large room and was obviously underground, it was freezing. Harry hadn't stayed still though, there was definitely no escape but he had to make sure.

He couldn't concentrate with the numb pain constantly pulsing through his head. Voldemort hadn't killed him. It made no sense. Harry should have been long dead by now, but here he was very much alive, not even injured.

His thoughts wandered to the others. He still wasn't sure who had gotten to their respective safe houses. Moody's death was lingering in his mind, he had died to get Harry to safety and Harry had failed. He couldn't get the guilt and the grief to diminish.

What was he? That question was irritating him. Something had changed Voldemort's mind, something was now keeping him alive. And it couldn't bode well for him.

It was a long time before Harry hunched himself down in the corner, he was exhausted but he didn't want to sleep. His eyes had adjusted slightly to the dark but he still couldn't make out the outline of his surroundings. It was going to be a long night.

He felt frustrated and angry. The death eaters had been waiting for them to emerge. He tried to think back on what had happened but found it hard to focus clearly and piece things together.

He couldn't imagine what the others would be going through, would they even know Harry was alive. He felt an uncomfortable lump form in his throat, at least he thought Ron and Hermione knew what had to be done. It was up to them now.

It was a long time he spent worrying about the others before Harry's thoughts drifted to himself. His eyes had hardly accustomed to the dark and he could only make out faint outlines of the room. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortable, was he going to stay in this rotting dungeon. That itself didn't make any sense, why would Voldemort put him down here and let him rot away when he could just destroy him.

Voldemort must be planning something and Harry was going to make sure he got away before he found out what.

Xxxxxxxxx

Voldemort stood deadly still, his mind calculating the new information he had discovered. It was worrying, he had nearly destroyed a part of his own soul. The boy. Everything was making sense now. He had been ignorant to not spot it before.

The boy was a parcelmouth, because he the Dark Lord could speak to snakes. The boy and his minds were linked, that should have been an obvious indication. He had felt Potter slip into his mind as he chased him across the sky. They had always shared a disturbingly close link, their joint cores in their wands now explained. Voldemort had always shared a strong connection with his Horcrux's, they were a part of him.

His thoughts wondered back to the prophecy, _"The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal"_ This in itself explained as much, the boy lived with his own soul attached.

Nagini hissed on the floor in anger.

His only comfort was how ignorant the boy was, Potter could never find out the truth.

Seven Horcrux's, although the diary had been destroyed.

The night he had attacked the Potters, he had ripped his own soul apart when trying to kill the boy.

This was now extremely problematic, Potter could be a huge reliability. He wanted seven, they would bind him to life with the most power. To create one Horcrux was dangerous enough but to create seven he had pushed the limits of magic. He dare not create another. He would have to settle for six.

Potter would have to live. He hissed in annoyance as he considered the options. The boy would have to be kept safe but he would be hard to control. Voldemort would have to break him in a way that would not endanger the Horcrux, he had no doubt that Potter would fight him.

His gaze sharpened as another option came to his thoughts.

He had only tried to possess Potter because he knew he could latch himself onto his own Horcrux, Potter would have been able to fight him off easily otherwise.

He didn't need the boys mind, only the body protecting the Horcrux. Potter only needed to be kept alive, not sane.

If he began to use the boy, began to possess him frequently there was a strong chance that the Horcrux would be able to over power the boys own soul. As long as Voldemort made sure Potter could not fight back then there was a chance to get something beneficial from this situation.

This was far more appealing as he could not trust the boy, but his own soul in control of the boys body would be surprising success. One that he could use to his advantage.

_**Thanks for the read! I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

They could hear the floo going off every few minutes as people rushed in and out of the Burrow, delivering news.

Ron stood abruptly, his fists clenched to his sides in frustration, taking his mother by surprise. "I'm going to bed" He said bluntly and turned and left before anyone could say a word.

Hermione, who had been curled up in front of the fire, moved also and hurried after Ron. Mrs Weasley made to follow but Remus cut across her.

"Don't" He said gently "They need this"

"They can't be alone" She pleaded, looking at the doorway, she made to move again but Remus held her arm gently.

"Molly, trust me, I know what they're going through" He said quietly, his voice full of sorrow.

Molly looked confused before her gaze softened, tears still present in her eyes. She nodded slowly before staring off after her son and Hermione in worry.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Nothing" Ron said angrily, startling Hermione as she walked into his room. "We've heard nothing" He began pacing furiously, his hands exaggerating his frustration.

Hermione paused in the doorway and shook her head blankly, unable to understand what Ron was talking about.

"We would have heard something by now if Harry was dead" Ron said gesturing his hands wildly.

Hermione still couldn't find the words to say anything as she stood frozen on the threshold. "What do you mean?" She barely managed to say.

"If Harry was dead, we'd know" Ron said fiercely, the determination crossing his face. "The death eaters would be singing from the sky's"

"What are you saying?" Hermione said hesitantly, her heart pounding uncomfortably.

"I'm saying that Harry is alive." Ron stated it so firmly, Hermione couldn't help but feel confused and even more lost.

"But we'd know" Hermione said quietly, wishing desperately that Ron was making sense. "The ministry would know if he'd used his wand, they would have detected it"

Ron should his head. "Come on Hermione" He said, almost harshly, as if frustrated that she wasn't keeping up for once. "Harry could easily have lost his wand"

"Which as good as confirms his death" Hermione bit back, trying to prevent the fresh flow of tears.

"But it isn't confirmed" Ron stressed, pausing in his pacing as if to stress this fact.

Hermione shook her head sadly before she walked into the room and shut the door gently behind her. "Harry was being hunted by You Know Who" She said sadly "The ministry can't find him, where else would he be?"

Ron looked stumped for a second before saying without much thought "Then You Know Who captured him?" It was a stupid stab in the dark but Hermione found herself desperately going along with it.

"Why would he do that?" She asked quietly.

Ron started pacing back and forth, before he suddenly decided against it and flung himself down on his bed "I don't know, he needs him for something?" He shrugged as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Like what?" Hermione pointed out, hoping Ron had an answer she didn't.

"I don't know" Ron snapped "Can't you see I'm making this up as I go along" However his anger calmed as he saw Hermione flinch.

"I'm sorry" He said hanging his head in shame into his hands. "I just can't get my head around it" He added quietly. "He...Harry...he can't be gone. He just can't"

Hermione slumped, as if the last remaining glimmer of hope had disappeared. A fresh round of tears began to creep down her face as desperation began to sink in once more.

Ron however seemed to have steeled himself, pulling back his composition. He seemed to be thinking of every possible scenario before he finally calmed. His face was set as he clenched his fists in defiance, he looked so determined as he looked at Hermione.

"Whatever happened to Harry we can't give up now. We know what we have to do" He said bluntly.

Hermione nodded firmly despite her grief "Destroy the Horcrux's"

"We at least owe Harry that" Ron said, his resolve holding him strong "Whatever the hell happened to him we will do everything we can to finish this. We will find him and we will destroy You Know Who."

Hermione chocked on her own voice, she couldn't speak, she could only break down again as Ron enclosed her in a hug.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny's eyes were burning, she had hardly slept, yet she couldn't find herself the strength to get out of bed, there was no point. The sun was already beaming in through the gap in the curtains which only angered her, today shouldn't be sunny, it didn't make any sense to the despair inside her. She continued to lie on her back staring at the ceiling, her own thoughts lost in past memories.

She could only see Harry flying on his broom, his hair looking wild in the wind as he circled around her laughing, a small smile spread on his lips before her world came crashing down with a knock.

Her mother entered her room holding a large mug of what smelled like cocoa, which only made her feel sick. She rolled onto her side so that she was facing the wall and not her mother.

"Ginny dear" Her mother began, her voice sounded strained "Why not come down for some food? You've missed breakfast but I can make whatever you want"

She didn't respond and shortly after she heard her mother place the cocoa down beside her bed. "I'll make you something when you come down"

She left promptly and Ginny found herself swimming in memories once more.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Molly made her way upstairs to where her youngest sons bedroom had been locked all morning. She couldn't hear anything, anxious she knocked twice. A few seconds past before the door swung open suddenly and Ron appeared, he looked as if he hadn't slept all night, behind him Hermione was hurriedly stuffing a load papers into a small beaded bag.

"I bought some cocoa" She gestured towards the two mugs.

"Oh" Hermione said jumping up "Thanks Mrs Weasley" As she took the mug Molly noticed her hands were shaking, her hair a complete mess.

"Did you not get any sleep Hermione?" She asked worried.

"Oh yeah" She didn't sound convincing as Ron also took the mug of cocoa from her.

"We'll be right down to help with the wedding" Hermione bustled on saying.

"The wedding" Molly blinked, it had completely slipped from her mind. "Oh...no that silly thing" She muttered

"We'll be right down anyway" Hermione said automatically, she was stuffing the beaded out of sight.

Molly nodded hesitantly "Are you alright?"

"Of course, of course" Hermione muttered as if she wasn't fully aware of what she'd been asked. Ron was standing next to her awkwardly, he didn't answer as he just stared at his cocoa blankly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Hermione made their way downstairs. The Burrow had a horrible silence to it, as if there was a impending blanket of suffocating emotion.

They entered the busy kitchen, avoiding the concerned glances shooting in their direction. Most of the Weasley family were gathered around, all dotted about as if unsure of why the were doing something so normal as having breakfast.

Ignoring the horrible twisting sensation in her stomach, Hermione crossed the room and picked up the paper that had been poking out from beneath the fruit bowl. "Oh give me that Hermione" Molly said hurriedly, however Hermione stepped out of arms reach as she stared at the front page.

Hermione blinked, staring at the headline as if it wasn't real.

_Harry Potter Missing, Presumed Dead._

Hermione slammed down the paper suddenly, tears in her eyes. "He can't be gone" Her voice was shaking, but the determination in her voice held her. "He always escapes, always, he must have got out" The pain of all of last nights conversations with Ron were flooding back instantly.

Remus who was sitting at the table only sighed, placing down his own paper, he looked at her through sad eyes.

"Hermione, Harry is gone, you need to accept this"

Molly was quick to grab the paper from where Hermione had slammed it down. Mr Weasley who was also in the room placed down his coffee slowly. He hadn't gone to work today, and Hermione knew in the back of her head it was so he could be with his family.

"They must have found out something?" Ron said slowly, remembering the panic the ministry had been in last night. They had desperately tried to find out everything they could.

"They've found nothing" Remus said softly

"Then Harry might still be alive?" Hermione reasoned, she was clinging to everything she could.

"Know one knows for sure" She added as if still trying to convince herself.

"He's dead" They all turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway looking expressionless.

"He's dead Hermione" Ginny said as a blunt fact "He's dead and gone" There was no light shinning in her eye as usual, it seemed like all happiness and joy had left her.

"We don't know that" Hermione whispered "No one has seen Harry"

"He didn't escape Hermione" Ginny snapped suddenly "He has the trace on him and the ministry would know if he's done any magic, they'd know if he was alive"

"Not if he didn't have his wand" Hermione said back as calmly as she could. "He could be out their without his wand for all we know, or he got caught."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her and said sarcastically "Oh cause You Know Who wasn't aiming to kill, that's why Moody just dropped dead for no reason. And you know they've searched everywhere. Without his wand he would not have gotten far"

"Girls" Mr Weasley cried "Please" He stepped forwards. "Ginny, Hermione" He said carefully "This is hard for us all, we have to be there for each other"

Hermione it seemed was growing in her determination.

"It seems odd doesn't it" She said "You Know Who killed Harry but no one knows for sure"

"So?" Ginny interrupted, only to be silenced by a look from her father.

"So if You Know Who murdered Harry" Ron interjected "He wouldn't keep it quiet"

"You're forgetting the graveyard" Ginny said stubbornly as she crossed her arms "If Harry had returned then no one would have known what had happened."

"That was different" Hermione said quietly "We know that You Know Who has returned now, if anything it's more advantages if he shares it with the world that Harry's dead"

"It doesn't matter either way" Ginny argued "If he's dead or not, the ministry has still done what You Know Who wanted, reported his death"

Hermione nodded "But it seems odd don't you think?"

Remus nodded slowly "We haven't had any news, nothing from suspected death eaters, nothing from known death eaters, if they know anything it is questionable to why are they keeping quiet?"

"Exactly" Hermione said "Something about Harry should have leaked out by now, but we've had nothing"

"Which is why you think You Know Who has captured him not killed him?" Ginny said sarcastically again.

Ron nodded firmly "It makes sense"

"No it doesn't" Ginny snapped "You're forgetting one thing, You Know Who wants Harry dead"

Ron nudged Hermione awkwardly but neither of them answered.

Remus looked sadly towards them and after a long while spoke softly "Ron, Hermione" He began "You need to come to terms that Harry is gone"

Mrs Weasley was looking away awkwardly as she returned to the breakfast. Mr Weasley walked up to them both and placed one hand on each other their shoulders.

"How certain are you that Harry is still alive?" He asked gently.

Hermione couldn't hold his gaze, her head was so confused. Everything that Ron and her had discussed was so far fetched. It didn't seem realistic, in her grief like state, she broke down falling into Mr Weasley's embrace sobbing loudly as Ron looked hopelessly onwards.

"He can't be gone" Hermione sobbed loudly "He can't be"

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry's body was stiff when he woke, he was surprised he had slept at all. His scar was burning still and he rubbed his head in annoyance. Harry wasn't hungry which didn't surprise him, he'd been locked in his cupboard without food often enough. The room was still as pitch black as it had been when he had first arrived. A stale smell was present causing Harry to wrinkle his nose. He stood up and stretched to try to take some of the ache out of his muscles. It didn't relieve his pain but he felt a lot better.

The time past painfully slowly, he tried to take his mind of last nights battle once more, he couldn't bare to dwell on it any more. Thinking about it wouldn't change what happened.

Twice during the day, he guessed it was day anyway, he felt his scar flare up painfully. Harry began to feel anxious as time past, he circled the room at least twice more feeling his way carefully around to see if there was any way out.

He also spent what must have been a couple of hours trying to break the lock on the door.

He was wary of rummaging in his leather pouch that sat around his neck as he didn't want to lose anything in the dark. Also he was beginning to feel a little paranoid, he had a horrible feeling that he was being watched.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry had no idea what the time was when the door opened, he guessed it was late evening. Light poured in and he couldn't help but squint as his eyes burned, adjusting to the brightness. He stood up as someone entered the room. Harry couldn't tell who the outline was.

"Come here Potter" Harry didn't feel tempted to resist, he knew that would achieve very little and he was curious and wanted answers. He walked as calmly as possible towards the door.

The death eater was masked and didn't say anything else as he gestured for Harry to move in front of him.

Harry stepped into the light still squinting, even though he had been down in the dark damp dungeon for less the twenty four hours his clothes were filthy. His could feel his hair sticking up oddly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix was sitting at the large table. Beside her was her brother in law. Malfoy gestured to the death eater who had brought Harry in to leave. Harry waited, watching carefully, his scar wasn't as painful, Voldemort wasn't in the manor. He found this offered little comfort.

Bellatrix smiled coldly at Harry. "Lucius, you should be more polite to your guests" She snickered.

"I'm sure Potter is hungry"

Harry was hungry, but he ignored the plate full of food at the end of the table. He wasn't going to touch anything they gave him.

"Eat Potter" Malfoy said, gesturing towards the food.

Harry stared at the both coldly and didn't move.

Bellatrix stood and walked over to him, a smirk on her face. "Now don't be like that" She said mockingly "You should be grateful to us, or would you rather we let you starve back downstairs"

Harry remained still "I'd rather starve" He bit back coldly.

"Now, now" Bellatrix taunted "Be a good boy" She laughed loudly and raised her wand.

Harry wasn't scared. They wouldn't kill him, Voldemort would save that for himself.

Ignoring her, he made to leave. "If you don't mind, I have somewhere to be" He said.

He heard the swish of a wand as the doors locked. He turned annoyed as Bellatrix smiled coldly. "You're not going anywhere until you've eaten Potter"

Harry stared at the plate of food briefly. Tilting his head he said "Fine" And walked forwards to pick up the piece of bread on the plate.

He looked at it, his eyes unfocused as he took a small bite and then replaced the bread back on the plate.

He gave them both a cold look.

"Satisfied?" And without waiting for an answer he stood and walked towards the door.

"You will finish" Bellatrix's high pitch voice shrieked. Harry turned and walked back towards the table once more, calmly he continued to ignore her. He picked up the water and promptly dropped the glass. It shattered, the water splashing across the floor.

Bellatrix looked ready to burn him. She hissed madly and waved her wand.

"Crucio" Harry fell to the floor, his body unable to cope with the excruciating pain.

"Easy now Bellatrix" Malfoy said firmly. She rolled her eyes but relented, dropping her wand.

"Potter will have to eat eventually." He reasoned.

Harry ignored them both as he struggled to pull himself up. His body was aching from the pains of the curse, but he forced himself to stay strong.

"Fine" She said glaring coldly at Harry. "Take him upstairs then" She said turning away as if suddenly bored.

Harry was confused, was he not returning to the dungeons. Malfoy stepped towards him and gestured for him to move. Harry hesitated only briefly before deciding whatever was upstairs was probably better than Bellatrix.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy was silent as he led Harry up the grand stair case which sat in the large entrance hall to their manor. Harry had barely glanced at the large door that would give him his freedom before he felt the sharp pain of a wand on his neck.

Sighing heavily he proceeded forwards, now was not the time to escape. He was sure he would have more options in the near future and he didn't fancy wasting one of his few chances with a wand pointed directly at him.

Malfoy directed him carefully through the large manor, which Harry couldn't help but admire, if only to distract himself from his current situation. The Malfoy's certainly lived in luxury, he couldn't help but smile slightly as he remembered the freedom he had given Dobby from this place.

Absent-mindedly he wondered if the elf could still apparate into the Manor, not that he had any means to contact him of course.

"In" Malfoy commanded as they reached their destination. His voice cold and his wand raised high. Harry glanced warily at him before stepping inside cautiously.

Harry entered and turned surprised as the door behind him melted away. No escape from there then.

The room was large and mostly empty. The walls were bare and the floor was cold stone. There was a large four poster bed tucked away in the corner, a small table with a wooden chair and a large sofa. The were no windows and the light seemed to just radiate magically into the room. There was another door in the left corner.

Harry crossed the room.

The bed looked comfy, but he was distracted as he noticed the clean clothes. Plain black trousers and a plain black long sleeved shirt. This was just getting more surprising.

He guessed the other room was a bathroom. Collecting the clean clothes he crossed back across the room and entered the room.

It was a bathroom, and quite a nice one at that. A clean towel was hanging on the railing. This was definitely an improvement from the dungeon, however he didn't like the impression that all this was giving him. It felt like this was going to be an extended stay. Harry dumped the clothes down and approached the mirror, he didn't look too bad considering he'd spent the night in a dungeon.

Apprehensive Harry decided to shower quickly. He felt haunted from the previous nights events and wanted to try and feel remotely better about his current situation.

His shower was quick and after dressing he felt a strange sense of calm, and focus, he knew what he had to do. Slowly he moved across the room and sat on the bed for a short while before glancing around.

The room seemed safe enough. He moved his hand to just below his neck and felt the hidden bag that Hagrid had given him.

Harry smiled. Pulling it off from around his head he examined the contents.

Of course R.E.B's locket was still there as was his invisibility cloak. Harry grinned, as long as he got past the door he was in with a chance.

Now what he needed was a weapon. Sirius's broken mirror was also there, Harry observed the sharp edges carefully, suddenly his situation wasn't looking so bad. The mirror was enough to cut someone, that he already knew. But murder a snake, Harry didn't think he would be able to strike Nagini fast enough. She was huge and moved faster then he could probably blink. He sighed heavily, he was determined that as long as he was forced to stay here, he would destroy the horcrux within her. It felt slightly comforting to have something to work towards, even when Voldemort was imprisoning him.

Harry sighed again, he wished he'd invested in a second wand. He could hear Moody's grumbling voice in his head. Constant vigilance. He felt suddenly queasy as he realised that Moody was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Burrow wasn't the same, it felt cold and empty over the next few days, all the life had been sucked out. Ginny had spent most days in the garden watching the gnomes run about. She should have been helping to prepare for the wedding by now but Bill and Fleur had decided to delay it, it seemed the right thing to do after Harry had gone, no one would have been in the mood to celebrate anyway. Ron and Hermione had once again locked themselves in Ron's room, her mum had complained that the two of them shouldn't be alone, they needed something to distract themselves but Remus had shushed her down at every opportunity she had to drag them out.

Ginny wanted to distract herself but she too felt like she needed the space and the time to come to terms with Harry's death. The sun was beaming down, but Ginny didn't feel it's warmth. She picked a daisy and started to pull off it's petals. He thoughts drifted to Harry's birthday and she couldn't help but let a smile creep over her face as she remembered the present she had been going to give him.

**Thanks for all the read, reviews, favourites and follows! You've all made my week! **

**I hope this Chapter is ok, it sort of jumps all over the place a bit. However now everything is set in place, the next chapter will mostly be focused on Harry! As I'm off on holiday on the 22nd, it'll be up before then!**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was lying on the bed staring up blankly. His scar was burning again so he knew Voldemort was close. He tried to not rub it as it continued to sting but it was impossible as he attempted to piece his thoughts together. The routine has been pretty easy to establish, he hardly left the room, so there was little chance for escape. Either Bellatrix or Malfoy had occasionally forced him down to the dimly lit room to make him eat, but Harry severely doubted that he'd get past them easily enough. He couldn't risk it, one failed attempt could lose him his cloak.

He was exhausted, he barely had the strength for anything. The small amount of food he had consumed in the last few days was not enough to keep him strong but he would refuse to give in. For now however, it seemed Voldemort seemed focused on other things, as Harry hadn't seen him since that first night. Not that he was complaining, but he hated being stuck in this limbo.

Although there was a horrible feeling keeping Harry from eating. Not only was he trying to control the one thing he could, he didn't want to think about what would happen when he started eating. There was no reason for Voldemort to keep him alive, and as long as Harry fought him like this, he wouldn't have to find out what Voldemort was planning.

His thoughts drifted off to his cloak, he would have to act soon if he were to have the strength to get out.

At least Ron and Hermione knew what to do, he thought as he continued staring up at the four poster bed. They would find the Horcrux's, that he was grateful for, he just hoped he could escape before they left the burrow. It would be impossible to find them otherwise.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"The boy still hasn't eaten" Bellatrix snapped angrily as she glared at the full plate of food in front of her.

Potter had completely ignored all food that was presented to him. It had been three days since he had arrived and he was determined to starve himself.

"I say we just curse him and get this over with" She hissed annoyed.

"No Bellatrix" Malfoy said, watching her carefully "The Dark Lord said Potter must eat of his own accord"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes "And what good will that do?" She snapped "I thought he was needed alive"

"He is, but Potter is doing this out of defiance. The Dark Lord realises this is necessary if he wishes to break him."

"There are other ways to break a person" She hissed evilly, waving her wand as if to exaggerate her point.

"Very true" Malfoy agreed, staring at the full plate of food. "However controlling his own food is one of the small controls Potter now has in his life." He explained. "The Dark Lord understands this. If he truly is to break Potter then he needs him to be completely dependant. He will eat when our Lord commands it, answer when our Lord commands it."

"And bow as the Dark Lord commands it?" Bellatrix jeered, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I will not question our Lord, but surely he cannot be thinking of making Potter one of us?"

Malfoy stepped around the large table, a dark expression on his face. "No, I do not believe that is what is planned for the boy."  
"Then what?" She demanded icily.

"I do not know" Malfoy replied lightly. "And neither do I believe we are supposed to know."

Bellatrix looked like she was going to argue but she fell silent, the anger still burning in her eyes. She seemed determined to solve this problem though as her eyes focused on the other person in the room.

"Draco" She said suddenly, gesturing for the pale young man hiding in the corner to come forwards.

Her nephew stepped forwards at her command and nodded his head in acknowledgement. His eyes were shallow as he observed his aunt carefully.

"You will get Potter to eat" She said, a horrible smile on her face.

Both the older and younger Malfoy tensed suddenly, surprised at her abrupt suggestion.

Draco replied stiffly "I doubt it"

However it seemed after a moments thought, his father agreed. "You will do as your aunt commands" Malfoy said, as Bellatrix grinned madly back at him

"Yes, Draco, our Lord requires this to be done and you must regain his favour"

Draco however replied frustrated "If you can't get him to eat then how can I?" He said pointedly.

However his aunt wouldn't take this for an answer. "Now, now Draco, you would not deny our Lord?" She said, her voice held a threatening undertone.

Draco was silent for a while, as if calculating his own risk.

"Fine" He bite out after a short while, his expression frozen cold and unreadable.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny had hardly slept, but this wasn't unusual these past days, she would rather stay awake then sleep and be haunted by her own nightmares. It was now early enough that she decided to pull herself out of bed, light was flooding in from behind her curtains. She paused mid stretch before closing in on herself. Today was Harry's birthday, everyone had agreed that today should be the time to remember Harry, they would say goodbye as properly as they could as they had no body to bury.

She dressed slowly and as she was about to make her way down to the kitchen she heard flapping and numerous screeches. Frowning she crossed back to her window and pulled the curtains open wide, the sun beamed in and her mouth dropped.

Owls had flooded the garden, there were hundreds of them, some circling about, other picking at the lawn. Rushing to find her shoes she hurried out onto the yard in wonder as they flew about her, landing gently close to her. Her eyes grew wide as one owl approached her and held out it's leg, her hands shaking Ginny untied the small card that was attached. It wasn't addressed. Without hesitating she ripped the envelope open and found herself staring at a birthday card of a load of quidditch players zooming about on brooms.

Her hands continued to shake, her heart pounding as she opened it.

_Happy Birthday Harry and Goodbye_

Ginny stared at the neat letters before rushing up to another Owl and relieving it of it's delivery. She ripped open another envelope this time to find a beautiful hand drawn card of a dragon, the message inside reading

_We will miss you Harry, Happy Birthday_

Tears crept into the corner of her eyes as she wiped them back hurriedly, focused now she set about collecting all the cards from the Owls who were waiting patiently for her to make her way round.

It was a short time later when she heard footsteps approach her.

"Ginny" Her mother sounded startled "What are all these Owl's doing here?" She looked bewildered.

Ginny hurried up her arms bursting with cards as she passed one to her mother. Her mum gasp in surprise as tears too began to fall down her face.

"Help me get them all" Ginny said softly and the two of them set about collecting the cards.

They spent the next half an hour getting them all before they returned inside. Her mum immediately waved her wand and the cards started to arrange themselves around the house.

"We should remember the good times we had today" She said softly as she embraced her daughter tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mr Weasley arrived home shortly after they had prepared breakfast, Ron and Hermione had been going through each of the cards in amazement.

Mr Weasley was holding the morning paper which he past to Ron and Hermione when they looked up.

Ron gaped in wonderment as Hermione flipped through the paper. Every page was filled to the brim about Harry.

"Everything's in there" Mr Weasley said "The very first article when You Know Who vanished, the interview Harry gave for the Quibbler, everything about the triwizard cup, everything"

"Wow" Ron gaped "They even got a quote from Krum"

Ginny rushed over to see. "Wow" She agreed with Ron. "And the results for every quidditch match Harry's played"

"Harry was such a beacon of hope" Mr Weasley said quietly "When You Know Who disappeared all those years ago, he gave the wizarding world the relief they needed. I know you've always just thought of him as Harry, but he will always be more"

Ron and Ginny looked at him surprised, although they had grown up hearing stories of Harry Potter she had never thought of him as a beacon of hope before. Now Ginny understood what her father was saying, they had never lived through the torment all those years ago, they never truly appreciated what had happened but the wizarding world had never forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry lay once again on the large bed. It was mind numbingly boring being locked away all day, and he found his thoughts drifting off to the times he'd been locked in his cupboard. At least then he'd be let out to go to the bath room. Although the little food he'd been given to him in his cupboard was less then he was being brought here, it was a lot more comforting knowing that on the other side of his cupboard wasn't a murderous wizard.

His scar continued to burn, although currently it wasn't as painful as normal, Voldemort wasn't close. It would be a lot easier to escape knowing that Voldemort wasn't in the manor.

He sat up startled as he heard movement. He immediately focused on the melting door and frowned as he saw a familiar Slytherin walk into the room. Malfoy was carrying a plate of food as he waited for the door to melt behind him.

Harry raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything, he only looked at him coldly.

Malfoy scowled as he walked further into the room, he dumped the plate of food down on the small table in the corner the plate clattering loudly. Without looking towards Harry he grabbed the chair and pushed it up against the wall which he promptly sat down on leaning the chair against the wall.

Now it was Harry's turn to scowl

"Get out" He demanded, he didn't want Malfoy anywhere near him.

Malfoy looked just as unhappy as Harry felt, he looked up and gave him a cold look "I'm not leaving until that's been eaten"

Harry moved off the bed and towards the food, he tried to ignore his vision as it blurred, he picked up the apple and swiftly hurled it towards Malfoy who barely moved to catch it. "You eat it then" Harry hissed.

"Funnily enough I care about my life to not be that stupid" Malfoy said as he threw the apple up before catching it and throwing it again. "Unlike you" He added with a cold stare.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry said, he desperately held himself back from walking over and punching Malfoy in the face, his fists where clenched in rage.

"The wizarding world have been saying goodbye to their precious Potter" Malfoy sneered "How heroic he was, slaughtered by the Dark Lord" Malfoy looked directly towards him and laughed coldly "How would they feel to know you starved yourself to death through your own stupidity"

Harry looked away from Malfoy as he couldn't help but mutter indignantly "I'm not starving myself"

"Could have fooled me" He replied as he continued to toss the apple up and down.

Harry glared at him for a moment before chancing the subject.

"Why aren't I dead yet?" Harry asked suddenly.

Malfoy just gave Harry a funny look "You think anyone knows? No one understands why the Dark Lord changed his mind"

They both fell into silence. Harry sat himself down on the large bed, frustrated at Malfoy's continued presence and the lack of the answer he wanted to know.

However after a short time Harry knew something he did want to ask Malfoy. Malfoy was still throwing the apple up and down completely ignoring him.

"Why did you hesitate?" Harry asked, he knew he sounded more curious then accusing.

Malfoy caught the apple his head jerking round towards him "What do you mean?" He demanded, his eyes flickering to the door nervously, Harry knew there was fear in his voice.

"On the tower" Harry said "You hesitated"

Malfoy ignored his question "You were on the tower?" He directed back at Harry.

Harry shrugged offhandedly which seemed to annoy Malfoy "I thought that was obvious"

"Why didn't you do anything then?" Malfoy countered "Too scared?" He mocked.

"Dumbledore had me in a body bind" Harry said an uncomfortable lump forming in his throat "You didn't answer my question" Harry added "Why did you hesitate?"

Malfoy was looking at Harry his expression cold, he suddenly threw the apple hard towards him. Harry caught it as Malfoy smirked "Eat it and I'll tell you"

Harry stared at the apple, honestly he felt to sick to eat anything but he wanted to know. Damn his Gryffindor pride, he took a bite and ignored Malfoy's satisfied smirk. Harry finished the apple and frowned annoyed when Malfoy's gaze glanced towards the rest of the food. Rolling his eyes Harry approached the rest of the food and took the plate back to where he had been sitting. He knew he needed to eat anyway, one plate of food wouldn't be giving in, he stared at it for a short while.

Harry would need the strength if he was to fight Nagini, however something was still holding him back. Voldemort could only be planning something sinister and Harry wanted to stay in complete control of his own food, even if this was completely drastic.

Sighing he gave in and took a bite of the bread, he continued to ignore Malfoy until he had finished.

As soon as he was done Malfoy stood up and walked directly towards him, he held out his hand waiting for the empty plate. Harry scowled as he past it to him however Malfoy was now averting his gaze. Harry didn't need to say anything as his question was answered.

"Because he offered me a way out" Malfoy said quietly

Harry genuinely didn't know how to reply as Malfoy turned and made his way to leave. However he paused at the door as it melted away and said. "Happy Birthday Potter"

Harry was left staring after Malfoy in confusion.

"You're leaving?"

Ron and Hermione both froze as the familiar voice cut through the silence.

The wind was running through the darkness giving the garden an eerie movement.

Hermione sighed heavily as the figure stepped out of the darkness.

Ginny stood, her arms cross, her expression cold.

No one spoke for a short while before Ginny demanded. "Why?"

Ron stepped forwards, observing his sister carefully.

"We have something we need to do Ginny" Ron explained, a edge to his voice in warning.

Ginny scowled, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

Beside him, Hermione was glancing over her shoulder anxiously, obviously afraid encase Mrs Weasley suddenly appeared. She had been almost unbearable throughout the day as she had continued to fuss over them both.

"I want to come with you" Ginny said firmly, stepping forwards determinedly.

However she was surprised when Hermione protested before her brother.

"No" Hermione said shaking her head firmly. "You can't come"

Ginny couldn't help but look affronted "I can help" She hissed, trying to keep quiet, so not to wake her family. "You might need me"

"You have the trace on you" Hermione argued, her eyes still darting round anxiously. "What help is that?"

Ginny couldn't feel hurt by Hermione's blunt truth. Ron hurriedly agreed. "It's too dangerous anyway" He added.

"You're both going" She pointed out angrily. "What right do you have over me?"

She expected a full blown argument but was surprised by Hermione's honest answer.

"Harry left us something to do, something that has to be done" She looked at Ginny pleadingly, and she couldn't help but let herself soften at Harry's name. Ginny could tell that Hermione was desperate for her to drop it. "If we could take you we would, but right now, it would help no one, specially not Harry"

Ginny couldn't respond. She always knew Harry trusted Ron and Hermione more then her, but it still hurt to hear it so bluntly.

"Just do one thing for me" Ron said suddenly.

Surprised Ginny nodded, her thoughts still swimming painfully.

"Keep the DA going" He said determinedly. "They need to be ready"

"Ready for what?" Ginny asked confused.

"Ready to fight" Ron said, his voice firm, Ginny couldn't help but feel surprised. "The time will come when Hogwarts will need to stand and fight back, but it is not now."

"I don't understand?" Ginny said frowning. "When is the time?"

"When we return to Hogwarts" Ron said. Ginny was even more confused but didn't ask further questions as Ron continued.

She moved forwards and hugged them both briefly. "Just make sure you do return"she said quietly, before adding more fiercely. "We'll be waiting and we'll be ready"

She watched silently as they both walked down to the end of the garden before disapperating into the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up screaming, his body shaking violently as he grasp his scar in agony. His head was bursting as he struggled to move. He wanted to throw up, he could barely see, the bloody images flashing through his mind quick and fast.

Harry dry wrenched, he couldn't shake the vivid images he'd just seen. Bodies lying mangled. Blood soaking the floor. Screams flooding his ears.

It took a while of shaking and breathing deeply before he managed to piece his own thoughts together. He was curled up on the bed, his arms drawn up to his body, his head resting on his knees. He was barely aware of kneading his forehead to release the pain in his head.

The ministry.

Harry was sure that's what he'd seen. Rufus Scrimgeour had been the centre of all the chaos. His now dead body strewn across the floor, disregarded.

Harry had seen the last minutes of the ex-aurors life. He had felt everything Voldemort had as he destroyed the man. Voldemort had ripped him to pieces.

The ministry had been taken. Harry knew that for certain. He had walked through the empty auditorium, trapped in Voldemort's mind, Nagini hissing at his side.

Pulling himself up shakily, he moved slowly towards the bathroom. His head was burning fiercely, so he turned the cold tap on and plunged his head under the cold water.

It was a small relief as he stood there, hair dripping wet.

It had been a long while since he had slipped into Voldemort's mind. Harry understood perfectly. Voldemort had wanted him to see. He had wanted Harry to know that all hope was lost.

Even if he escaped, Harry now would have no where to turn. If Voldemort had the ministry, he had Hogwarts.

Breathing heavily he moved back into the dimly light room. His eyes staring blankly at his cold surrounding, his anxiety building due to his prison. Harry stood for a long while, thoughts racing with the mangled body parts he'd been witness to.

He barely noticed the time pass as his body became cold and stiff. If Voldemort had the ministry, where else did he have.

He closed his eyes, trying desperately not to think the unthinkable. The burrow and it's inhabitants had to be safe. They had to be.

Harry had moved back over to the bed by the time the young Malfoy entered the room. Harry's head shot up from where he sat on it's edge. He would have darted over and confronted the Slytherin, but he knew his legs would not hold him steady.

"Wow Potter" Malfoy exclaimed, failing to hide his surprise "You look like hell"

Harry chose not to comment as he stared intently, his eyes piercing. He hadn't slept, not that he hadn't tried.

It seemed Voldemort hadn't been finished with his murderous rampage. Harry was exhausted, every time he had drifted off, more horror awaited him, more bodies, more pleads for mercy. He didn't want to go to sleep. He couldn't deal with it any longer.

"What happened?" Harry bit out, choosing to ignore the plate of food that Malfoy had set down to the side.

Malfoy paused, giving him a calculating look.

"What do you mean?" He asked after a short while.

"The ministry" Harry barely managed to say, he closed his eyes briefly as if this would block out what he had seen.

Malfoy looked stunned, still standing from where he had sat the previous day.

"How do you-?" He began.

Harry wanted answers and he wanted them fast. "Voldemort made me view the entire thing" He was surprised his voice was so steady, he had felt like a wreck the whole day.

Harry had to give the Slytherin some credit as he crossed his arms looking at Harry carefully.

"What do you want to know then?" He asked calmly. "If you've seen it all, you know more than me"

"The Weasley's" Harry said calmly although he was anything but. His stomach twisted anxiously as he waited.

Malfoy tilted his head to the side and stared hard at Harry before a cold expression spread across his face.

"It seems our arrangement will continue." He said almost casually.

Harry didn't understand, he glared coldly and didn't answer.

Malfoy's expression changed to a sharp grin. "You eat for information Potter. Same as yesterday."

Harry wanted to punch him. He stood up furiously, jumping forwards angrily. He had barely made two steps when he swayed and staggered.

Malfoy smirked, as Harry halted glaring at him. He wished he had a wand, just to stop Malfoy from looking so smug from where he leaned casually against the wall.

As if to rub salt in, Malfoy cleared his smug expression and said coldly. "Their house, if you can call it that" He added as a afterthought. "Was attacked. If you want to know more, then eat the damn food."

Harry felt sick. His stomach twisting painfully. He could barely hold himself standing. The Weasley's had to be safe. They had to be.

He didn't want to eat, he didn't think he could, but Malfoy's face gave nothing away.

At least it wasn't much, just a small pile of sandwiches. He tried to think of anything but the Weasley's as he bit into the food.

Malfoy seemed satisfied, for Harry had only eaten two sandwiches when he spoke.

"The blood traitors are fine" He shrugged absently.

Harry didn't relax, he lowered the sandwich and stared at him and waited. His heart racing as he waited for more details.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't the Weasley's they were after" He said sounding bored. "Fortunately for them they weren't hiding any of Dumbledore's men. The Order were the target."

Harry felt himself relax slightly. If the Order were safe then they were still fighting. It wasn't over yet.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"The mudblood wasn't there" Malfoy said "Shame really". Harry would have hit him if he hadn't been so relieved to hear that Hermione hadn't been found.

Harry ignored the remaining food and moved away from Malfoy. He sat exhausted on the end of bed once more, his head falling into his hands. He just wanted to sleep, perhaps Voldemort was done with his murderous rampage by now.

His thoughts wondered to Ron and Hermione. They must have left to seek out the remaining Horcrux's, he sighed comforted that they at least knew what had to be done.

He vaguely wondered if he would be able to find them when he finally escaped.

Malfoy was watching him carefully.

"You know, you should eat more" He said quietly after a long uncomfortable silence.

Harry's head shot up and he couldn't help but stare at the Slytherin.

He tilted his head to the side and couldn't help but say with a cold smile. "Starting to feel guilty Malfoy?"

He didn't care that Malfoy sounded concerned, he didn't care about anything. He just hated everything and everyone that kept him trapped in this hell.

The Slytherin remained only a moment before he turned and left without another word.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bitter satisfaction as he was left to his own thoughts once more. Malfoy had been a odd relief to his mental torment. The news that the Weasley's were safe caused his mind to wonder back to his own situation.

Voldemort must have finished murdering people by now. Harry lay back and stared, his eyes dead. It must be safe to sleep, his eyes flitted closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stood tentatively in his fathers private potions room. It was dangerous to be here, he was forbidden. Looking around anxiously, he eyed the particular potion he desired.

Sighing heavily, he steeled himself as he grasp the small vile full of a creamy looking liquid. He could still back out, he knew he didn't have to do this, however he only calmly moved back and stepped quickly of the room holding it firmly in his hand.

He mind was racing as he walked through the quiet manor. His ancestors peered down at him from the grand paintings that lined the hall. Almost as if they knew what he was doing and disapproved.

He focused his eyes on the floor, walking softly, listening for the sound of anyone approaching.

His thoughts focused onto his current situation. When had things gotten so messed up that he was having to keep Potter alive.

Draco shivered as he remembered the how disturbingly lifeless Potter had been.

The last few times he had entered the prison Potter hadn't even acknowledged him. Malfoy was sure he'd been awake, he'd just been lying there on top of the bed, fully dressed, staring into nothingness.

At first Malfoy hadn't known what to think. Potter had been eating fine, he wasn't starving, even if it wasn't even all that much. It wasn't until Potter sat bolt up right screaming, clutching his head in agony did Malfoy truly realise. Potter's blood shot eyes ignored him as he staggered off to the bathroom. He didn't come out and at last Malfoy had given up and left.

Potter hadn't been sleeping, that much was obvious.

Malfoy knew he didn't understand the extent of the Dark Lords torture on Potter's mind or the reasons for it. What he didn't understand more was why he was currently walking towards Potters prison with a dreamless sleep potion clutched firmly in his hands.

He was outright defying the Dark Lord, he was sure to be caught, sure to be tortured. He should be celebrating Potters capture, along with the rest of the manor, however he couldn't help but think that this was just wrong.

Death was bliss compared to this torment. He'd almost considered taking his fathers stock of deadly poisons. It would be quick and Potter would probably thank him for it, however he knew he could never really kill anyone, regardless of the reason.

Steadying himself he continued to walked calmly forwards. His task was to get Potter to eat. That was all, he was just doing this so Potter could sleep and then eat something. He'd die otherwise, whether through this or his own doing.

His Lord had hardly been in the manor since Potter had been caught. Whatever he was doing, he didn't realise the effects he was causing. If the Dark Lord wanted him alive then this was doing the complete opposite. He kept repeating this to himself as almost as if it would justify why he was risking his own life.

He found himself standing outside of the hidden door regardless, there was a small crack in the wall opposite which marked the spot, he muttered the password and held up his dark mark which triggered the door to melt away.

Surprisingly Potter was sitting up on the edge of the bed, he looked like he'd had his head in his hands, but now he was staring across the room at Draco. His eyes were dark and he looked too pale and sick, as if he was haunted.

Draco moved inside carefully, trying to look anywhere but Potter's piecing green gaze.

"What's that?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, he hadn't expected Potter to be so aware of his surroundings. Not after the last few times which had been so different.

"What's that?" Potter asked again, eyeing the vile suspiciously.

This time Draco couldn't help but role his eyes. Potter had always had no skill at potions.

"It's a dreamless sleep potion" He said plainly.

Potters gaze directed immediately towards him, staring at him intently. He was silent for awhile before speaking.

"Why would you give me that?" He said trying to keep his voice steady, however Potter had failed to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Draco didn't answer him, instead he moved forwards slowly and pushed it into Potter's grip.

"Just drink it" He said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Voldemort wouldn't want me to" Potter said quietly, not looking at Draco but gazing at the liquid now in his own hands. "So why are you giving me this?" Draco could detect his confusion.

"Just shut up and drink it" Draco said frustrated now, why couldn't Potter just accept it and move on. It would be easier if he just never mentioned it again, but he had to be a typical Gryffindor. Sighing loudly he answered half truly "You look like hell and I have plenty of other things to do right now."

"You won't be able to keep this up" Potter replied quietly. "He'll find out." He was rolling the vile gently between his fingers, as if the potion was a lifeline he was desperate not to lose.

"Who said anything about giving you more" Draco only replied coldly, his heart pounding uncomfortably. He was surprised to feel a flash of guilt at the scared expression that crossed Potter's face. He continued before Potter could reply.

"The Dark Lord will be in the manor tomorrow. If this is what he truly intends then I will do nothing" He said, trying to keep his voice firm and indifferent. Potter was staring at him saying nothing. Draco continued "However if destroying you like this isn't his wishes then he will stop it himself."

He waited impatiently before Potter slowly moved the vile to his mouth and downed the whole thing in one.

"Don't expect a thank you" Potter said bitterly as he handed it back to Draco.

However Draco didn't care, satisfied he turned to leave. However Potter spoke clearly now. "If I only have to wait until tomorrow, why are you still giving me the dreamless sleep potion?"

Malfoy paused only for a second, before not saying a word and walking out the room. He knew Potters eyes were fixed on his back the entire time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke, his eyes opening slowly. His scar was still burning uncomfortable, but he barely acknowledged it. He sat up awkwardly and stretched briefly, his body feeling almost numb, as if it had forgotten this restful feeling. His own thoughts seemed immediately clearer, as if his murderously nightmares were just a heavy shadow.

The impending doom was still there, he could feel himself shaking almost uncontrollable, however he stood up determinedly. Voldemort was in the manor, he knew that at once.

He wanted answers, he clenched his fists in anger. He would get out of this, Nagini was not his priority, he just had to get out. His thoughts had become so mashed together with Voldemort's as he'd been forced to endure horrors over the last few days, he could no longer deal with it.

Harry washed quickly, stepping out of the bathroom to find a fresh pair of clothes waiting for him as usual.

Sighing he sat down, trying to ignore his scar burning uncomfortably. He didn't have to wait long before a death eater showed up, fully masked, before taking him to finally see Voldemort.

Xxxxxxxxx

Harry stood defiantly in the centre of the room. His ankle once again had the chain securing him to the ground. His scar was burning. Voldemort entered the room behind him, the pain was so great that he couldn't help but push his hand to his head. He was angry and frustrated that he was still no further to understanding why he was still alive. It was almost as if Voldemort was deliberately avoiding him, only seeking him through his dreams.

Voldemort walked slowly round Harry before seating himself in a large chair at the head of the room.

"What do you want?" Harry hissed angrily, still holding his hand to his head in agony. His vision was blurring once more from the pain.

Harry felt sick, he had hardly slept. Voldemort's torments had left him feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

Voldemort didn't reply at first, his cold calculating stare pierced through Harry.

Harry didn't care, he was tired with these games, he wanted Voldemort to finish this now.

A few death eaters were scattered about, lingering in the shadows. It would have unnerved Harry but he just didn't care any more.

He was going to protest, spit out his anger and frustration once more but something stopped him. Something small and gold caught his eye and he froze confused, at first Harry thought he had seen incorrectly.

Voldemort raised his own wand and floated the small ball with wings across towards him before it come to rest on the table.

Harry frowned confused staring at the golden snitch. All previous thoughts flew out of his mind, he hesitated before turning back to Voldemort, he didn't say anything.

"From Dumbledore's last will and testament" Voldemort said darkly, not taking his gaze off the small ball that was fluttering just above the table. Now Harry was even more confused, he turned his attention to the snitch, why would Dumbledore leave a snitch to anybody.

"It was left for you" Voldemort explained, answering his unasked question "The first snitch you caught"

Harry couldn't help but let the surprise cross his face. He never expected this. He hadn't even thought about Dumbledore's will, let alone if he'd been left anything. A snitch was an odd thing to leave someone, however Voldemort answered his unasked question.

"Snitches have flesh memories" Voldemort said observing Harry carefully as the snitch continued to hover. "Meaning that it will only activate for you"

Harry was beginning to understand, but he didn't look towards the snitch, he stared at Voldemort coldly. He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Dumbledore left you something inside it, open it" Voldemort commanded, his voice cold.

Harry stepped cautiously towards the golden snitch, his heart pounding uncomfortable. He slowly reached out, desperately hoping that Dumbledore was as smart as he remembered. His fingers clenched around the small ball easily. It felt odd in his grasp as the small wings fluttered gently.

Nothing happened.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, his stomach untwisting slightly.

Voldemort was looking lost in thought, as Harry stood feeling slightly victorious, Dumbledore must have known he may have to receive the snitch under watchful eyes.

However his relief was short lived as he heard a familiar voice out of the darkness.

"My lord"

Voldemort looked annoyed at being interrupted, however he nodded allowing the Slytherin to continue.

Annoyed Harry could only listen as Malfoy explained.

"My lord, Potter didn't catch that snitch with his hand" His voice was quiet and Harry felt such hatred as his eyes flashed dangerously.

Voldemort noticed, but he chose not to comment instead he only nodded "Go on"

Harry's heart sank, the small amount of hope he had vanished instantly. He continued to glare at Malfoy but the Slytherin didn't meet his gaze.

Malfoy continued "He caught it in his mouth my Lord"

Some of the death eaters sniggered but Voldemort ignored them as he turned his attention to Harry.

"Open it" He said coldly.

Harry looked furiously at Voldemort and didn't make a single move towards the snitch. "No" He said, his scar burned furiously.

Voldemort moved forwards, drawing his wand. Harry could feel the pressure building in his head, he was exhausted.

Voldemort controlled him fluently and easily, Harry barely had time to register what had happened, barely had time to understand as he felt his scar erupt in agonising pain. He didn't have time to contemplate anything as he felt his arm move against him, he watched helplessly as he could do nothing to prevent his body from moving to take the snitch. Voldemort was controlling him. He tried to think of something to fight but he was unable to do anything.

He watched helplessly as he own hand placed the snitch against his lips.

Voldemort released him almost instantly back into his own control Stumbling from being disorientated, Harry banged into the table. Steadying himself he looked down at the snitch still clasp in his hand. His scar was still stinging painfully.

"_I open at the close" _Harry stared at the words, he didn't understand.

Voldemort also seemed to not understand, but it was apparent he didn't suspect Harry to know either.

Harry felt sick, being close to Voldemort and his nightly terrors were driving him insane.

"Can you quit with the mind games?" Harry hissed bluntly, his eyes flashing. He may as well draw attention to the hell he'd been continuously subjected to these last few days.

Voldemort only gave a cold smile as he lightly stepped towards him. Harry couldn't help it, he drew back until the chain around his ankle drew taught. He felt so pathetic, so weak. He wasn't scared of Voldemort but this endless torment was starting to push him to his limits.

Voldemort stopped short of where Harry had drawn back.

"Struggling to sleep?" He enquired so delicately, it was nothing but a threat.

Harry took a steadying breath. "Just quit it" He bit out. He couldn't deal with this any longer.

"It's not my problem if you can not close your mind Potter" Voldemort said calmly, Harry's scar twinged uncomfortable.

"You're doing this deliberately, just what the hell is the point?" He said warily.

Harry wasn't even sure he wanted to know as he waited for Voldemort to speak.

Voldemort seemed to consider him briefly, his evil red eyes flicked over him. Seeing the result of his mental torment against him.

His mouth curved into a dark smile, however his eyes remained stone cold as he hissed.

"I want your mind Potter"

Harry blinked confused, his pain almost forgotten as he realised the true horror behind Voldemort's. words.

Harry slowly removed his hand from his forehead as he stared confused at Voldemort.

He barely held his voice steady as he asked "What do you mean?"

Voldemort leaned forwards slowly as he hissed gently to Nagini who had slithered into the room.

Fixing his eyes on Harry he answered.

"I mean exactly that, your inner thoughts torn apart, your mind completely defenceless, the very essence of who you are stripped apart." His voice was cold and disturbing.

Harry stared coldly at Voldemort. "You want to continue to possess me" He said blankly, it was the bitter truth of Voldemort's intentions. "You want to control my body completely"

A cold smile crossed Voldemort's snake like face, he didn't need to answer. Voldemort stood and stepped slowly towards Harry. "I am offering you a simple way, involving your cooperation"

He stopped in front of Harry and waited, his red eyes observing Harry carefully.

"Somehow I doubt the simple way is much more preferable" Harry replied coldly. "What the hell do you need me for anyway?"

Voldemort ignored his last question, which didn't surprise him. "Don't resist and it will be quick and for the most part painless. Unlike your current situation" Voldemort responded, his expression was unreadable.

"Funnily enough, I think I have to decline" Harry said firmly, staring directly at Voldemort. He would never give in, he could survive this, he hoped.

"Why the hell do you want to control my body anyway?" Harry added coldly once more. His thoughts raced in a near panic, he couldn't possible go through this all again.

Voldemort didn't answer again, instead he raised his wand.

Harry barely heard the curse as it ripped through his body. He fell hard to the floor as his body convulsed in pain. It was unbearable, he never would get used to the constant torment, the spasms running through his body.

"Pain is one thing" Voldemort said cruelly, through Harry's own piercing screams. "But resisting this, it would destroy your very being. Give in, and your mind will remain whole, you can potentially recover."

Harry stared angrily at Voldemort and hissed coldly "Why do you care?" He still didn't understand anything.

Voldemort answered plainly, in an almost bored tone.

"Because tampering with the mind is a dangerous thing, the outcome can never be predicted." Harry felt himself going hollow.

"So give in, you get what you want, and I don't go insane" Harry summed up bitterly.

Voldemort gave a sharp smile, his crimson eyes sparkling coldly "Yes"

Harry clenched his fists in frustration. He tore his eyes away from Voldemort's patient gaze. His mind was his very being. Resisting may give Voldemort the knowledge that Harry was aware of his Horcrux's. But giving away the control of his body was not an option.

He took a steadying breath. "No" He would endure this, he would escape. Somehow.

Voldemort's red eyes sharpened immediately as he stepped right up to Harry, observing him in an almost predatory fashion. Harry's scar erupted in pain and Harry couldn't help but hiss in agony as his hands flew to his head in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

"I will not offer you this choice again Potter" He hissed furiously "Do not resist" He demanded.

Harry stared coldly at Voldemort, his hand still pushed against his forehead. "I would rather destroy myself" He spat back.

Harry actually staggered from the pain burning in his head.

"Trust me Potter, that is arranged" Voldemort said murderously.

"Malfoy" Voldemort suddenly commanded loudly, the anger in his voice was still apparent as Lucius Malfoy stepped forwards hesitantly.

"Get Potter out of my sight" He hissed dangerously.

Malfoy bowed quickly and Harry barely noticed the chain falling off his ankle.

"Move" Malfoy commanded, but Harry was too busy concentrating on the pain, he could barely hold himself up.

Malfoy grabbed him roughly by the arm and forced him away from the Dark Lord.

Xxxxxxxxx

Voldemort had stepped things up considerably. The strain of possessions were getting to him. He had spent most of the afternoon convincing himself he was in his own frame of mind. Every time his scar even slightly flared up Harry was on edge. Voldemort had proved he didn't need to be in the same room as him to take control. Harry's thoughts were getting jumbled. He was slipping into Voldemort's mind dangerously often and he couldn't stop it. Every time he closed his eyes to rest.

He had to get out.

He was convinced he was hearing voices, dark whispers in his head and he struggled to sleep. He would wake, standing in the middle of the room, cold and disorientated, with absolutely no recollection of his movements. No memory of his actions. Voldemort was mocking him, testing the boundaries of control.

He had to get out. He was going insane. Voldemort was winning, he was slowly getting what he wanted. He was controlling him and Harry was barely able to hold himself together.

Harry had lost count of the days as he lay in the room. The only contact he had with anyone else was Malfoy. He brought the food and often left shortly after. They used to argue but Harry didn't have the energy, didn't have the desire to find out what was happening in the wizarding world. He was slowly falling apart. They hardly spoke, but Harry found himself preferring this, drawing himself away from human contact.

However today Harry forced himself to react. He hadn't had a proper opportunity to escape. He needed to create one.

Lying down, staring at the top of the four poster bed absently he said quietly.

"I need to get out"

Malfoy who was sitting across the room sat up abruptly. Harry didn't see his frown, or acknowledge the still full plate of food sitting across from him.

"You chose this" Malfoy said bluntly.

Harry sat up slowly and stared coldly at Malfoy, continuing to ignore he food.

"Yeah, because I chose to have my parents murdered and to survive the killing curse" Harry snapped. He didn't have the energy to deal with Malfoy's stupid comments right now.

Malfoy looked back at him just as coldly "You're going to kill yourself, just eat properly damn it"

Harry couldn't help it, he tilted his head and smiled coldly "Forgive me if I can't manage to eat a bloody sandwich when I'm trying not to go insane here."

Harry's sharp retort was definitely not what the Slytherin expected to hear. He stared at Harry coldly without saying anything.

They both sat in silence for a long while. Malfoy at least had given up on getting Harry to eat for which he was grateful.

He felt sick and every time he even slightly moved his eyes from staring at the top of the four poster bed, he felt his vision shift dangerously.

He would not fall back into Voldemort's mind.

Almost absent-mindedly he struck up conversation with Malfoy again.

"I need to get out" Harry repeated again quietly, it was like he was talking to himself.

Malfoy stared hard at Harry, although his gaze was still fixed in the same position on the bed. It was apparent he was knew what Harry was asking.

"No" He said forcefully.

Harry didn't listen "It can't be that hard" He said

"Yeah, and get myself killed in the process" Malfoy snapped furiously "I don't owe you anything Potter"

Harry chanced a glance at the angry Slytherin carefully. Malfoy was his only hope of getting out of the manor alive and the chances of this were slipping away every day the start of September drew closer, when Malfoy would return to the school.

"No" Harry said slowly "But I'd owe you my life"

Malfoy turned away from him "I'm not doing anything" He snapped.

Harry felt his own frustrations rise.

"I guess you're used to murdering people" Harry spat.

Malfoy shot him a dark glance as he spun back to face him. "I haven't killed anyone" He said, his voice rising too.

"Didn't stop you trying though" Harry counted quickly.

"Just quit it Potter" Malfoy said angrily.

Harry smirked and tiled his head sideways, observing Malfoy who was standing his fists clenched in anger. "Feeling guilty?" He said all to sweetly.

"Damn it Potter, just shut the hell up" Harry smiled vindictively as Malfoy fumed.

"Deal with it Malfoy. You chose your side"

Malfoy didn't say anything at first, instead his eyes darkened.

"I didn't chose for my father to be a Death Eater?" He spoke so coldly, but Harry could tell he was trying to stop his voice from shaking.

"No, you chose it yourself. Or is it that hard to go against Daddy?" Harry mocked.

Malfoy moved so quickly, Harry had barely any time to react.

Harry dodged the blow that was directed at his head and twisted round to stand behind Malfoy who spun round to face him, he looked livid.

"Isn't punching too muggle for you?" Harry laughed.

Malfoy scowled. "As if I'd be allowed a wand near you Potter. You can be conveniently good at getting out to tricky situations."

Harry grinned, he must have looked mad. "Run along" He mocked.

His mouth twisted into a smile as he Malfoy pushed him away, before moving to the melting door.

Harry was pretty sure he would have slammed it if he could, but he only watched as it melted back to solid. Harry's smile slipped off his face as he stared blankly. He needed a new plan.

_**Thanks for the read and all the reviews and follows! I'm sorry I haven't had any time to get back to any of them yet, real life has been super busy. However I will do, promise!**_

_**I'm on holiday in France at the moment (don't you just love free wifi?!) so next update after this might be a longer wait then normal.**_

_**Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had lost count of the days he waited for a death eater to take him out of the room. It almost seemed like Voldemort was testing all the limits he could with the possessions. When at last a death eater came to move him down to see Voldemort once more, he wasn't calm and he wasn't ready. Harry knew this was dangerous, he couldn't concentrate. Voldemort was close by in the manor, Harry could feel it. He took a few deep breaths and clutched the mirror tightly, concealing it up his sleeve.

As the door melted into existence and opened slowly, Harry held his breath. The death eater was masked as normal. Harry could never tell whether it was the same one of not. He was shaking almost uncontrollable as he moved across the room, he could feel his palms sweating, he had one shot. He couldn't mess this up. He tried to block off his mind, but he knew it would be hopeless.

His heart was beating loudly and he felt sure it was going to give him away. He stepped over the threshold, he hoped the death eater didn't have fast reflexes.

Harry could feel something dark egging him on, he froze unsure whether it was his own thoughts or Voldemort creeping in. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

Harry struck suddenly, ducking as he turned. He just missed the curse as he dodged back up and leapt towards the death eater. He didn't hesitate, he had to be fast. Moving quickly he jammed the sharp edge of the mirror into the death eaters throat.

The death eater screamed, blood spurted out, spraying Harry across his face and chest.

Harry pushed the shard deeper, the death eaters scream turned into a horrible gurgle. The death eater fell to the floor with a heavy and unpleasant thud.

Harry could only see blood, his hands were slippery as he struggled to wrench the blood soaked wand out of the dead man's grasp. He then held onto the end of the mirror and pulled. It didn't move, it was embedded too deep into the man's neck. He didn't want to leave it but he was anxious that someone had heard him. He felt nothing. No relief, no guilt. His only thoughts were confusing as he frantically thought about getting out.

He had contemplated that killing had to be done if he was to get out alive. There was no choice, he pointed the blood soaked wand at the dead death eaters neck. "Accio" A loud crunch and the mirror dislodged itself. Harry tried to wipe most of the blood off before he stuffed it back into his small bag.

He stood up and listened, there was the sound of heavy feet approaching. Someone had heard the piercing scream.

He rushed as his shaking hands pulled the invisibility cloak out, glancing around he threw it over himself. The people were coming from the left corridor, Harry drew in close to the wall and slowly and quietly edged away in the opposite direction.

The dead man's screams were echoing loudly in his head.

It wasn't long before the whole manor seemed to be in an uproar, people were yelling to each other loudly.

He couldn't help but whisper to himself, begging for Voldemort not to possess him.

Harry crept quietly down corridors, twice he had to duck into the wall as death eaters ran past. Once he swear that one of them tripped over his foot, but the death eater just continued on away from Harry.

He had to go slowly, terrified that someone would run into him.

His scar started to burn fiercely, his head was aching.

"No" He muttered under his breath "Not now" He could feel the control leaving him, his head felt like it was compressing itself, he was losing.

He nearly fell to his knees as he tried desperately to push Voldemort out. As he felt the control leaving him someone crashed straight into him.

Harry fell back with a hiss of pain, as he fell back in control, his wrist twisting as he slammed into the ground, the cloak slipped off his head before he could stop it.

Harry didn't have time to hide himself, he was looking directly into the eyes of a stunned Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy had also fallen as he had crashed into Harry, but neither boy spoke. Harry was still soaked in blood, splashes running down the side of his face, he only blinked wildly like a deer caught in headlights.

Neither moved for a short while, Harry was could feel the weight in his mind being reconnected, he struggled swaying as he gathered up the cloak quickly, hastily retrieving the wand that had fallen out of his hands.

Malfoy still was on the floor, he still hadn't said anything. He hadn't even called out to let people know where he was. He just stared at Harry awkwardly and in shock at the blood soaking him.

Harry didn't even bother to point his wand at Malfoy, he was too focused with the enormous task of covering himself in the cloak, he somehow managed to throw it over himself as he disappeared from view.

He had barely managed to move away when Bellatrix Lestrange appeared round the corner. She was positively beaming. The hunt was in her blood.

She spied Draco on the floor and hissed in delight. "Did you see him Draco?"

Harry didn't move, he stood dead still, staring at Malfoy who he knew could not see him.

His heart froze and this also seemed to keep Voldemort from his mind.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and hissed "Get up, do you wish for the Dark Lord to see you like this" She pulled him to his feet and then pushed him back as she continued towards the main entrance.

He began to feel hope flood through him, he was still not possessed, he could do this. Malfoy still hadn't moved as Harry hurried in the direction that Bellatrix had gone.

He arrived at the top of a grand stair case. It split in two and led down to a large entrance hall where a large group of death eaters awaited. Harry eyed them warily. They were all alert, wands drawn. Harry's heart sank, this was going to be impossible.

He edged closer to the top of the stairs, thankful that they were unaware that he had his cloak on him, maybe he would be able to sneak past unnoticed. It was daunting, he had to get out.

Harry felt him before he appeared, he felt the burning intensify, he staggered and hissed in pain clutching his head. Voldemort entered the entrance hall silently his gaze sweeping the room.

Harry was alarmed, the pressure in his head was building. Harry held him off briefly but as Voldemort's eyes found his hidden ones Harry was overcome.

His mind went numb as his body fell to the floor. He could feel nothing, he could control nothing.

Harry was helpless as he felt his scar erupt. His body moving under no actions of his own. He watched in torment as he revealed himself from underneath his cloak, his could feel his face twisted in a horrific smile and knew that his eyes would be shining a horrible red.

He could hear the death eaters around him jeering as Voldemort released his body back to him.

Harry felt his balance shift as he tried to steady himself.

"Here" Voldemort gestured for Harry to come towards him.

Harry glared at him. "No" He hissed as he held tightly onto his cloak tightly.

Voldemort merely looked amused. Harry looked down, he couldn't mentally take another attack like that and Voldemort knew it.

The death eaters sniggered as Harry resigned himself to his fate as he slowly began to descend the stairs. He tried to block them out as he felt nothing but failure.

Harry came to stand in front of Voldemort. He glared at him furiously, anger was beginning to surface now.

"So well behaved" Harry's blood boiled as he heard Bellatrix's high pitch laugh.

Voldemort's smile was cold.

"Bring him this way" He said his eyes dark, before turning and moving away.

Harry had no time to react, not that he would have anyway, someone grabbed his cloak, he had already dropped the wand when Voldemort had taken control of his body.

He was pushed forwards after Voldemort.

Xxxxxx

Harry entered the familiar large dark room. A death eater pushed him into the centre beside the large table where Harry immediately felt a sharp pain on his ankle that told him he wasn't going anywhere.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. The room was silent though. Harry's scar was burning so strongly. Harry couldn't tell if Voldemort was happy or angry.

Harry turned to face Voldemort who once again had Nagini at his heels hissing.

"Going to kill me yet?" Harry snarled angrily. Harry was sick of all of this, he just wanted out.

Voldemort didn't smile, his expression had completely changed and now he looked more dangerous then Harry could remember him. His eyes were narrowed threateningly.

"Hold him" Was all he commanded coldly.

Four death eaters approached. Harry stepped back cautiously, his eyes darting round, the chain constricted on the floor, tightening on his ankle, he couldn't go anywhere.

Harry didn't struggle, not at first. Not until one of them held his arm and pulled up his left sleeve.

Harry panicked as he realised what was happening. He tried twisting away, tried kicking back but they pulled him forwards and pushed his arm down onto the large table. Shackles erupted from the table and held his arm securely in place. They held the rest of him back, gripping his shoulders as Voldemort approached, his own wand ready.

Harry could do nothing, he was helpless, he was afraid. Harry jerked back desperately, not this, anything but this.

"No" Harry hissed, his voice pained, his emotion apparent. A few of the death eaters sniggered, obviously enjoying his discomfort.

Harry wouldn't beg, he would never give in to Voldemort, but the pain and desperation in his eyes were as good as kneeing down and submitting.

Voldemort didn't smile as his eyes observed Harry carefully, he didn't even speak, he only pointed his wand directly at Harry's arm.

Harry couldn't say anything, he only stared back numbly, completely at Voldemort's mercy.

Voldemort moved the wand sharply towards Harry's arm.

Nothing happened at first, but Harry could only watch, his eyes wide and fearful as a small black snake emerged out of Voldemort's wand.

Harry only realised what was happening a second before the snake struck.

He screamed. His arm burned, yet he couldn't take his eyes off it.

The black snake burrowed into Harry's skin. Harry felt sick, he could see his skin bubbling as the snake moved around, it looked like his arm was going to erupt. It felt like his arm was going to burst.

He was holding back his screams now and he grimaced, his teeth locked together as he watched. He could feel the slightest of movements. Harry swore as he clenched his eyes closed pushing his head back. He hissed in pain as he felt the snake erupt from his skin.

The death eaters let go of him and the shackles disappeared.

Harry didn't care, he bought his head down and slowly opened his eyes.

It was dark black. A snake twisted inside of a skull. Harry felt sick, he was sweating, his head fell forwards, his hair blocking his face. He couldn't bring himself to look at Voldemort.

Still no one spoke. Harry's heart was pounding, his chest felt tight. He should be dead, he couldn't stand this torment. Voldemort had branded him with his mark.

"Kill me" He hissed. Anything but this. He didn't want to be stuck in this limbo.

Voldemort stepped away, he didn't reply. Harry only just managed to bring himself to look up.

Voldemort seated himself in a chair at the head of the room and stared hard at Harry.

Harry forced himself to met his gaze, his whole body shaking violently.

Harry couldn't stand it, he stepped forwards, the chain around his ankle went taught.

"I do not belongs to you" Harry hissed. "Your mark means nothing"

His fits were clenched together as he glared at Voldemort. It was making Harry angry that Voldemort wasn't reacting. He was just staring coldly at Harry, it was unnerving.

Harry was about to hurl some more abusive at Voldemort when the Dark Lord leaned forwards and gestured towards the door.

"I misjudged you" Voldemort said, his voice was calm and had a horribly deadly tone to it.

Harry didn't understand why Voldemort was so angry, was it because he had nearly escaped. He soon found out the reason.

Harry turned towards the door and recoiled in shock as the man he had killed earlier was dragged into the room by two masked death eaters.

The man's mask had been removed and his face was contorted in horror, but this wasn't what Harry was staring at. It was the large gash, the disfigured and contorted wound. The sight was horrific. Harry's mind went blank. Had he really been so ruthless. He tried to focus on the memory, the horrible moment of when he stabbed the mirror deep into the death eaters throat. He remembered feeling nothing, he killed the man with his own hands, and he had felt nothing. It unnerved him. He had just done it, he had known he was going to have to, but how he had felt when he had struck someone's life from them. Something was desperately wrong with him.

Voldemort could see the look of horror clearly displayed on Harry's face.

"How did it feel?" Voldemort's question was horrid, his voice cold, Harry could only reply meekly.

"I don't know" He couldn't take his eyes of the man, blood splattered indignantly across him.

This reply strangely satisfied Voldemort, who lent back silently, it was obvious he was thinking.

Harry could feel the death eaters around him getting restless, they wanted revenge. Harry tore his eyes away from the body even though the image was burned into his vision.

"What was the weapon?" Voldemort asked.

Now Harry realised his mistake. He should have left the mirror in the body, at least this way they wouldn't suspect him of hiding it on him. Harry locked his jaw tight firmly, he wasn't about to give up that information.

"Search him" Voldemort's voice wasn't changing, he remained cold, it seemed like the Dark Lord was withholding himself from tearing Harry to pieces.

Harry had no time to prepare, a spell struck him from behind, but he was surprised when the small bag around his neck did not reveal itself. He tried not to let them realise.

Voldemort was watching him intently.

Harry didn't back down, he was frightened but he wasn't going to show it. He tried to stay calm as he waited for what Voldemort was going to do.

Voldemort's face twisted into a horribly cruel smile. "Enjoy your night Potter" He said as he stood up and signalled for his death eaters to leave the room.

They started to move out disappointed that Harry was unharmed. Harry didn't understand, he was going to spend the night chained to the floor.

It was as Voldemort walked past him, the dark lord glanced towards the body on the floor.

Harry twigged horrified, he was going to spent the night trapped in this cold room with the man he murdered. He felt his blood run cold. He couldn't tare his gaze from the bloody body as the door closed.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was ok at first, Harry just ignored it, he paced for awhile, the chain wrapped around his ankle meant he couldn't reach either wall. It clunked heavily as he walked. He tried to pass the time by thinking of Ron and Hermione, he wondered what they would be doing now. This didn't keep him occupied for long, he was exhausted and he couldn't settle. Harry wasn't sure how long had past but he had to sit down, he turned as he sat crossed legged on the floor and he froze.

He thought he heard something, that dark voice, it was unnerving. He looked around the room and this was a mistake. The gormless face of the dead body stared at him.  
Harry realised he didn't even know the man's name. He didn't recognise them. Guilt flooded through him once more and he couldn't tare his eyes away from the body, from the vacant eyes.

Harry had attacked ruthlessly, that this man had died for nothing. This man had died and Harry hadn't even escaped.

His thoughts wondered, perhaps this man deserved to die, he was a death eater after all. They had it coming. This however didn't satisfy his guilt. Had he really not felt anything when he brutally stabbed the mirror into the man's throat. It had to be done, that's all he was focused on, he didn't even wince or grimace.

What was happening to him.

He closed his eyes but Harry could still see the dead body. Still see the moment when the man died, but he couldn't feel it, he could only now feel the guilt. He must have felt something when they died. After all killing was so horrific that it tore ones soul apart.

The night was horrible, Harry was restless. He tried to sleep but it was hard when he didn't want to lie down. He stayed cross legged, his knees drawn up, his head resting on them. He had never felt this hopeless before.

His thoughts swam in and out and he continued feel dark thoughts in his head.

He wasn't aware of sleeping, time passed horribly slowly however Harry felt so torn up and scared, he was so confused, he didn't feel like himself. He had hoped the endless days locked away in his cupboard would have prepared him both mentally and physically. But with Voldemort tormenting his mind he had never felt so broken and lost.

He was awake when he heard the door open in the morning, Harry stood up automatically, he couldn't even bring himself to glare at Voldemort coldly. He was exhausted.

"We're not finished yet Potter" Was all the Dark Lord said as he gestured for a number of death eaters to move forwards and seize him.

Harry didn't like that Voldemort had a twisted smile on his face once again.

Xxxxxxxxx

The temperature was dropping significantly and Harry could see his breath swirling around in front of him. His hands were locked together by a chain as he was led down deep passage ways underneath the manor. Voldemort was in front, his beloved snake was absent, five masked death eaters escorted Harry. He was exhausted, so whenever he fell even slightly behind Voldemort's pace the death eaters were merciless as they sent curses at him. His body ached as he hissed in pain, picking himself up from another round of curses.

They arrived in a large circular chamber, Harry's eyes widened in horror as he saw an inner circle of rusty bars enclosed in the centre of the room. Trying desperately not to panic he halted short of where Voldemort stood.

Voldemort only needed to nod his head in gesture to the death eaters who moved forwards as one, seizing Harry firmly. Harry struggled trying to kick back, but his scar was burning fiercely and it took most of his energy to try and hold Voldemort out of his mind. Exhausted he gave up as the death eaters moved him into the small circle of iron bars.

One of them took the chain wrapped around his hands and extended it with his wand. A nasty smile flickered under his mask as Harry was completely helpless to move. They directed the chain with their wand so that it attached itself to the ceiling pulling Harry's arms up painfully above his head. Harry grimaced as his arm sockets burned from the pain. The death eaters moved swiftly out of the circular cage as the door slid round enclosing Harry from all sides.

"Just kill me" Harry hissed again towards Voldemort who was observing him silently.

Voldemort stepped closer to Harry as the death eaters arranged themselves around the edge of the room their wands raised.

Voldemort ignored Harry as he nodded calmly to the death eaters. They all lowered their wands in a synchronised swish and Harry froze in fear as he felt the cold creep in.

Dementors.

He wasn't thinking properly as they moved in closer, he panicked trashing against his bound hands. Screams were already filling his head, unrelenting torment as their icy grasp consumed his happiest memories. He was unaware of Voldemort and his death eaters leaving. All he could hear was his own screams as he sank into hell.

Xxxxxxxxx

He was consumed in darkness, consumed in desperation. The unrelenting torment of his past never ending. His parents murders echoing in horror, Sirius repeatedly falling through the veil as Harry was unable to do anything but watch over and over again. Dumbledore falling off the tower, his body lying crumpled below. He flicked between consciousness and unconsciousness. The darkness seeping in as he screamed and begged for death. He could barely hear the raspy breaths of the Dementors but there presence never diminished.

His scar burned fiercely as he begged for everything to end. He wanted out.

_I can help you there _

That voice. Harry was barely aware of where it came from, without thinking, without hesitation Harry answered.

"Help" He barely managed to whisper through his torment, his eyes darting round in the darkness.

_Give in to me and I will help_

Harry's disorientated state didn't understand and he couldn't get another word out, he could only think desperately. He couldn't fight, he couldn't go on, he gave up entirely.

Xxxxxxx

His eyes glinted open. The darkness consumed him as he shifted his gaze.

The realisation of his existence caused a dark smile to creep onto his face. Potters screams were echoing though his head, he would have silenced him completely but he was necessary, only then could he think clearly and be free from the dementors torment.

His focus shifted to his surroundings. The Dementors were hovering around the feeble bars. There raspy breaths drawing all heat from the room.

Moving his attention away from them he looked up at his chained hands and concentrated, Potter was way beyond the age of accidental magic that children could perform, but he felt it flow so naturally as he mixed it with his own. His hands unbound immediately and he grinned sharply.

His eyes flitted down once more towards the dementors. He observed them carefully. Their grotesque presence consumed the room, overpowering almost all senses. He scowled in disgust, such disgusting creatures.

Without a wand controlling them it would be impossible and the dementors were still focused on Potters mind who was still screaming in agony. He almost rolled his eyes, Potter was weak and pathetic, however right now he was stopping him from even moving.

They would target him as soon as he stepped out of protective shield surrounding the bars.

A twisted smile reached his face as he contemplated his situation. The dementors could not see, they could only feel as they moved around his cage.

It took all of his effort and most of Potters energy to perform the wandless magic necessary.

Potter's screams had diminished in his head as he wandlessly caused the nearest dementor to burn. The sight was beautiful as the foul creature twisting in pain, it's raspy breath almost sounding like it was screaming from the torment.

He couldn't help but smile coldly, dark creatures were always weak to fire. Although it would never kill the dementor or force it away, it was enough to distract them all.

He moved quickly, unlocking the bars with a wave of his hand and moving out of the room without a single glance back.

Xxxxxxx

He walked through the twisting corridors, the labyrinth hidden beneath the manor. He knew the way, and it wasn't long before he emerged into the dungeons.

Now he was away from the dementors he silenced Potter's screams easily, suppressing Potters consciousness with only the will power of his own.

It wasn't long before he felt someone behind him.

He turned to see a masked death eater pointing their wand at him.

"Don't move Potter" The death eater commanded, stepping towards him.

He couldn't help but scowl as the death eater moved to place his filthy hands onto him. He stepped back easily and cocked his head to the side.

"Now, now, be careful" He mocked, the death eater's eyes widened beneath his mask. "I'll come quietly" He sharpened his grin, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The death eater remained still, before choosing not to step any closer.

"Move" The death eater commanded.

He nodded silently as he was directed out of the dungeons.

Xxxxxxxx

Voldemort moved quickly and silently towards the manor. He was angry and frustrated, he had barely been away from the manor when he had felt the call of his mark. Why were his death eaters so incompetent. They knew they were not allowed to call him for any reason other then the boy.

Bellatrix was waiting for him at the entrance, she bowed before him as Voldemort waited impatiently. He did not tolerate being called for anything.

"My Lord" She stayed her head low. She was afraid.

"The boy" She started, Voldemort paused and lowered his wand from the curse he was about to say.

"He escaped the room"

Voldemort couldn't help but be surprised. "Where is he?" He hissed dangerously.

Bellatrix nodded her head in the direction of the main chamber. Voldemort moved briskly, his robes flowing out behind him as Bellatrix followed hurriedly.

Voldemort entered. A few death eaters were scattered around the room, who bowed low as he entered. Potter was standing with his back to him. Voldemort walked to the head of the room silently, Potter didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"How did you leave the room?" Voldemort's voice was dangerous as he observed Potter carefully.

The boy looked demented, his dark eyes shadowed from the horror he had been subjected to. He was drenched in his own dry sweat and he did not answer at first, Potter's dark gaze was fixed upon Nagini who was hissing quietly in the corner of the room. The boy looked mad.

Voldemort held his patience, he had to be strategically careful with Potter. The boys mind was being heavily influenced by the Horcrux, he did not need this to be disrupted, he needed Potter to be as sedate as possible, he didn't want him fighting back.

There were various charms preventing the boy from leaving the mansion and it's grounds, but it was remarkable that Potter had even made it out of the room due to the dementors.

The boy was still watching Nagini intently, he seemed barely able to hold himself steady.

Voldemort was growing impatient. "Potter?" He demanded coldly.

Potter looked up, his head resting to one side, his eyes dark, a thin smirk slid across face. He opened his mouth to deliver the news that Voldemort had been waiting for.

"Potter can't hear you" He hissed.

**Guess who?!**

**Okay, I hadn't planned on getting this one up so fast, but it's by far one of my favourite chapters and I couldn't wait any longer, I just had to share it with you all! Please let me know what you think, am I too mean to Harry? **


	6. Chapter 6

"Potter can't hear you" He hissed.

Voldemort froze, was this it. He stared transfixed on Potter, his eyes flashing. He barely noticed as Bellatrix and Lucius exchanged worried glances.

"The dementors were easy" Potter spoke as he stepped towards Nagini who reared up and hissed indignantly. She never liked anyone but Voldemort himself "You just have to know the right words" Potter continued. The boy now moved to kneel down in front of Nagini whispering words to quiet for Voldemort to hear.

Voldemort knew this was not actually true but he didn't question further, he had more pressing matters now as he felt victorious.

The Horcrux was in control. It was the Horcrux that had broken through controlling Potter.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix inquired watching Potter with confusion as he continued to entice Nagini with words of parceltounge. His snake now looked calmer as she watched Potter transfixed.

"I dare not go past the outer limitations" His Horcrux spoke "Potter is still strong, he is still fighting" Potter's voice came out angry and frustrated. "He needs breaking"

"The boy is broken" Voldemort said calmly "You are in control"

"No" The Horcrux hissed turning to stand and face Voldemort with an expression of annoyance and anger. "He is still strong, stronger then I, there is still something he fights for, something that keeps him going, I can't see it, that I am blind too" He spat.

"Then what do you suggest?" Voldemort asked calmly watching his Horcrux with satisfaction. This result was more then he could hope for. Bellatrix and Lucius were now watching in fascination, although they would not understand the full meaning of these events, they knew Potter was no longer in control of his own body.

"I do not know" He hissed again. "I only came to be through your possessions, I only understand what you understand, I only came to mind when Potter was desperate for death."

"The dementors?" Voldemort enquired intrigued.

"Potter's mind was breaking apart" Potter said quietly, "He only allowed me in because the dementors have a particularly horrific effect on him."

Voldemort was silent as he thought carefully, he would never have imagined dementors would have been the final thing to break into Potter, his Horcrux was still lost in thought, almost speaking to himself "I have only come to be due to prolonged exposure to the possessions and when he is in his darkest moments. I cannot sustain myself for long, only because of your presence do I have the strength to stand now" He said bitterly.

His Horcrux turned back to face Nagini as he gestured and hissed in parceltounge. _"I need her"_

"_Why?" _Voldemort hissed back coldly. He did not like what his Horcrux was telling him.

"_I cannot fight the boy, two Horcrux's together will give me the strength, I will not always be in control, but it is more then we could have hoped for"_

Voldemort remained silent, calculating the options. _"You are weak"_ He hissed coldly after a short while. His Horcrux dipped his head slightly, his expression unreadable, even to the Dark Lord himself.

Voldemort observed Potter carefully once more before commanding.

"_You may have Nagini, however it will be your responsibility to guard her"_ he would not risk his beloved snakes safety. She hissed loudly from her spot on the floor, her eyes glowing.

"_She can take care of herself"_ His Horcrux smiled watching Nagini fondly "_I was more thinking of her to guard Potter, if I lose control she will be best to make sure Potter does not escape"_

"_Then perhaps the locket, you will be stronger, we will be stronger, fighting together"_ Voldemort hissed in response.

"_No" _Potter hissed_ "Potter will always be too strong for me, were he to regain control and escape you would lose two Horcrux's, you already have lost the diary"_

Voldemort's eyes darkened as he contemplated the new situation. "_Conquer this weakness" _ He hissed coldly.

"_Only when Potter has given up completely will I be stronger, and that will never happen" _His Horcrux snapped in reply

"_He will be broken" _Voldemort hissed angrily, it was not an option otherwise.

"_You underestimate him, I have never had a consciousness before, never been aware before"_ His Horcrux started pacing, Voldemort could feel his frustration through their connection._  
"Now is different" _He said, trying to calm his Horcrux. Potter was weak, there was no way that he was stronger then Lord Voldemort. He would not allow it.

"_Did you not see how much effort it took for me to just break through, what makes you think I can sustain this form?"_

Potter hissed moving away from were Nagini was coiled up, restful now, watching them both intently. He moved towards Bellatrix and Lucius who were stood together by the fire looking terrified.

Voldemort watched amused as his Horcrux stood before his two death eaters, they who would never understand.

"You are to answer to me and obey my orders, which are only second to our Lord" His Horcrux commanded.

They glanced towards Voldemort awaiting for his answer who only nodded in response.

"And how shall we address you, my...?" Lucius asked tentatively

Potter grinned, he looked demented. "Tom, you will call me Tom"

Xxxxxxxxx

Draco entered the room Potter was kept in, he didn't know what state Potter would be in after the torment he'd been put through the day before, but what he saw was not what he expected. He was startled to see his Lord's terrifying large snake hissing around the floor. He froze, unsure of how to proceed as his eyes stared transfixed on the serpent. Nagini raised her head, she hissed angrily. Draco stepped back terrified.

A strange hissing noise filled the room, startled he looked and saw Potter walking towards the giant snake. He was hissing gently to her and the sight disturbed him.

Potter then fixed his cold eyes onto him. "Put the food over there" Gesturing to the table, he said so firmly, it sounded like a command.

Draco hesitated before walking forwards slowly. Potter looked disturbed, his eyes were dark and shallowed, his skin pale and his hair as messy as it always looked.

He put the food down and then made to sit down.

"Leave" Potter said again in the same commanding tone.

Draco turned and gave him a funny look. "I stay until that's eaten" He said coldly. What the hell was wrong with Potter.

Potter however only tilted his head to the side and looked amused. He hissed something to Nagini who only hissed back in response, before curling her large body around herself.

Potter started to walk towards him, Draco instinctively drew his wand. He shouldn't have had it on him when near Potter but he'd forgotten to remove it. Potter stopped short, observing it carefully.

Something was completely messed up with Potter, he wasn't himself at all. Draco felt a horrible dread fill up inside himself as he realised who Draco reminded him of.

"Potter is not available" The cold voice said so disturbingly Draco would remember that cold gaze for the rest of his life.

"You will leave now" He said with such a chill Draco didn't hesitate. He turned and left without a backwards glance. Whatever the hell had happened to Potter he was glad he was going back to Hogwarts in the morning.

Xxxxxxxx

Neville was picking his way through the bustling station, owls were screeching as parents hurried their children onto the Hogwarts express. It was apparent there was a huge sense of unease as people clung to each other. Neville however walked alone through the crowd, his grandmother had wanted to come with him but he hadn't planned on sticking around. Climbing aboard he quickly found an empty compartment at the back of the carriage. It wasn't long before Luna arrived, Neville could only nod towards his friend, they had not seen each other since they had heard the news.

Luna nodded back, her usual cloudy expression and warm smile was gone and instead a sharp focus was on her face.

"Ginny is just saying goodbye to her parents" She said calmly.

Neville nodded, he wasn't sure if he was surprised that Ron wasn't with her.

Ginny walked into the compartment and Neville stood immediately. He hadn't seen her since Harry had gone.

Ginny looked so determined it was almost frightening, but she flew into Neville's comforting hug, even after these past weeks Neville knew it would be hard for her. Specially now they were going to Hogwarts without Harry. It was like they were missing something from the lack of the three friends.

Ginny sat back and drew her wand, she whispered a spell and Neville felt a sort blanket fall over them,cushioning their voices to all who would listen.

"We can talk now" She said quietly

Luna nodded as Neville asked "Ron's with Hermione?" He knew it would be pointless to ask Ginny how she was, they all knew the answer already.

"Yeah" Ginny confirmed "The ministry think he's ill though, so if anyone asks"

They both nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Luna asked getting straight to the point.

Here a flash of anger flitted across Ginny's expression. "We cause Snape as much hell as possible" She hissed furious. "Just because we are at Hogwarts does not mean we can't make an impact."

Neville nodded firmly and suggested "We should start recruiting straight away"

Luna smiled pleasantly "I know plenty of Ravenclaw's who want in"

Ginny nodded and Neville could tell the pain was still as hurtful as it was the first time she had heard about Harry's death. He wasn't sure whether to ask, the ministry hadn't gone into much detail about Harry's death, only that he had been murdered by Voldemort. However it was Luna who broke the silence.

"Harry?" She asked gently, her expression soft and full of worry.

Ginny's eyes fell, it was apparent she didn't want to talk about it, however she proceeded after a deep breath.

"It was when the Order were moving him from his Aunt and Uncles house" She explained quietly "Someone betrayed them, they knew that's when Harry was going to be moved"

The both remained silent as Ginny explained the few details she knew.

Neville was astonished how well Ginny managed to keep herself together. It seemed she had moved all her grief into anger as she swore she was going to cause Snape as much trouble as was humanly possible.

It was barely half an hour into the journey when Pavati and Lavender appeared outside their compartment. Both girls looked reserved as they stepped inside.

Lavender spoke quickly "We don't want to intrude, we were just wondering...Dumbledore's army?"

Neville was pleasantly surprised. "Other Gryffindor's were wondering too?" Pavati added "We figured you wouldn't want to be bombarded."

Neville decided on the spot "Meeting tonight, Room of Requirements after dinner"

Both girls nodded as they spoke briefly about what they were planning.

Xxxxxxxx

It was strangely peaceful the rest of the journey. Neville was quite grateful for this as it allowed him time to think. Ginny had already voiced her opinion that she wanted to cause Snape as much harm as possible and had already thrown out several suggestions. Neville couldn't help but smile slightly at her idea to poison all the Slytherin's. Somehow he thought, that one wouldn't be done, no matter how tempting.

Neville's thoughts of what havoc they could cause to Snape were rudely interrupted when they were about four hours into the train journey. It was Ginny who had reacted first before Neville could even blink.

"What do you want Malfoy" Ginny hissed raising her wand threateningly, it was apparent she was not going to stand any of his torments.

"Ah you better watch it Weasley" Malfoy said directing their gazes towards his head boy badge on his chest with a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle beside him snickered stupidly.

"I don't give a crap" Ginny said furiously "Unless you want me to curse you to hell, get lost now" She demanded.

However Malfoy only smirked again. He looked strangely relaxed as he barely acknowledged the threats aimed at him.

"Don't tell me you lot are still crying over Potter?" Malfoy sneered. That did it. The silence that fell over everyone was intense. Ginny was shaking with so much rage, whereas Neville was frozen in complete shock. Malfoy wouldn't dare. Luna was staring intently at Malfoy with so much hate. Even the Slytherin's seemed shocked at Malfoy's nerve. Goyle was standing with his mouth gaping wide, however Crabbe only seemed mildly impressed as he smirked.

Ginny didn't even move her wand to curse them, she was so blinded with rage.

"Get out" She hissed, her hand was shaking violently.

Malfoy seemed completely non phased by the comment as he leaned against the side of the door frame casually.

Ginny moved so fast, forgetting that she was even holding a wand, she moved to punch Malfoy hard in the face. However Malfoy was ready as he moved his wand catching her in a full body bind. Neville rushed to her side as the Slytherin's laughed loudly.

"I think you've just earned a detention Weasley" Malfoy said smirking. "You shouldn't let Potter get you so worked up" And with that he turned and left, the Slytherin's still laughing as they made their way down the train.

Neville pulled out his own wand hurriedly, removing the curse from Ginny, she was so angry as she pulled herself up.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll get him back" Neville said coldly, staring at the door way where they had left.

"I'm going to tear that ferret face apart" She hissed fiercely. "I am going to make him suffer" She promised.

Xxxxxxxxx

Neville sat staring at the table in front of him laden with food. He couldn't bring himself to eat, everything was so wrong. He wasn't the only one to neglect his dinner, as many of his fellow classmates stared absently at their own plates. It was too suffocating, it was too painful. The absence of the headmaster was overwhelming in itself, but the students were more subdued than normal. Everyone knew that Harry wasn't among them any more, it hurt and they were angry.

Neville glanced around, sweeping his gaze over the other tables. The sorting had been so brief this year, with barely half the number of first years than normal. Neville couldn't help but feel sorry for them as they all sat looking on in terror.

It was now someone completely unwelcome who stood in Dumbledore's place. Neville scowled as Snape moved to address the school.

His fellow colleagues were sitting silent behind him, and Neville was pleased to see that none of them were welcoming to their new headmaster.

"Murderer" Someone yelled before Snape had even opened his mouth.

Snape's eyes darkened as he scanned the hall for who had shouted out. Neville couldn't help but smirk, the students of Hogwarts wanted revenge. The prophet had done a rubbish job of trying to discredit Harry due to Dumbledore's death. Everyone here knew what had really happened and they weren't going to let Snape forget it.

Snape was silent for a moment before he started talking coldly.

"Hogwarts has a high reputation to uphold." Snape began, his eyes sweeping over the angry students. "And as your new headmaster, this will be the priority. Standards must be kept high, failure to do so will result in expulsion. This also includes social behaviour as well as grades"

Neville exchanged glances with Seamus at this, who only raised his eyebrows back at him in surprise.

Snape continued. "Your new teachers this year-"

Here Neville switched off bored of Snape already, he was itching to get up to the room of requirements and get everything set in motion. He began glancing around the hall, he had already caught a number of people shooting glances towards the Gryffindor table throughout dinner. Even now, some where directly making eye contact with him and nodding. It seemed everyone was as eager as him to get the DA going.

Xxxxxxxxx

Neville was astonished. There were at least forty people seated around the room which had accommodated for them with forty large squashy bean bags. Students from every house, expect Slytherin waited patiently for them to start. Ginny was standing quietly by his side while Luna had seated herself on a bean bag, she was immersed in the Quibbler.

All eyes were focused on them both as everyone waited quietly, when it seemed Ginny wasn't going to take the lead Neville cleared his throat awkwardly.

Everyone's focus shifted to him and he suddenly found it very daunting, however Harry wasn't here, not any more, he needed to speak up. Harry had always been so good at commanding people.

He surprised himself as he said rather firmly.

"You all know the facts" He said plainly "We're at War." He voice sounded strangely confident.

No one moved, it was if they had turned into statues. Neville cleared his throat before continuing awkwardly. "Muggleborns have been condemned and have been forced to flee, we have been forced away from our families"

He paused briefly as if to let this sink in "But we can fight, this is why we're all here" People were nodded firmly in agreement, Pavati and Lavender even jumped up in support.

"It hurts, I know it does" Neville said quietly. "Dumbledore has gone and we've all lost friends, Hermione and Dean have had to run for their lives" He added.

He looked around at all of them who had stilled.

"And Harry..." Neville said quietly, he was suddenly unsure of how to go on. Harry had always been such a strong figure of hope, he had been there for all of them. Neville didn't know how to give them hope.

"What happened?" It was Seamus who spoke.

Neville didn't know what to say, however someone else spoke up.

"He was murdered" Neville turned to Ginny who was standing defiantly beside him. Her voice shook as she stared dead ahead, no one dared speak.

"He was being moved away from his aunt and uncles" Ginny continued, repeating what she had told them on the Hogwarts express. "And You Know Who murdered him."

There were intakes of breaths as they stared wide eyed at her. The prophet hadn't reported much, the little they had Ginny elaborated on.

When at last she fell silent, it seemed everyone were lost for words. They sat quietly, for which Neville was grateful for.

Ginny stood in silence now, as if suddenly unsure of what she was doing standing up in front of them all. As if her angry charade had been shattered briefly, replaced by that only of grief and upset.

Neville cleared his throat awkwardly once more as everyone shifted to look at him again.

"This is serious." He said quietly. "We aren't just practising any more. This is real and it is going to be dangerous." Lavender and Pavati were nodding once more as they silently agreed. Others looked so determined, Neville couldn't help but feel reassured.

"Chances are some of us will get caught and we will get into heaps of trouble. Who knows what punishments the new teachers have lined up. If anyone wishes to back out now, then nothing we be held against them." He paused shortly, half expecting a few people to get up and move. When no one did he couldn't help but smile slightly. They could do this.

"We're in this together" He said firmly as people muttered in agreement "And Snape won't know what hits him"

Xxxxxxxxx

The room was cold as two figures stood facing each other in the semi darkness.

"I need something important doing, something I can only trust myself to do" Voldemort explained, his voice commanded.

His Horcrux looked intently at him. Voldemort had never expected such a promising result when he had initially began breaking into Potters mind. Yet before him stood a strong Horcrux, ready to do his bidding with unwavering loyalty. Potter was staring at him, waiting to be commanded.

Continuing Voldemort expanded.

"I have other matters to attend to, however, I require a very specific wand"

Tom didn't reply, he continued to listen.

"Potters wand is superior to mine" Voldemort informed coldly. "I need a stronger wand, one that will not lose"

"You have Potters wand, why would you need a more powerful one?" Tom finally spoke, he sounded confused.

"Because I intend for you to be more then a puppet" Voldemort instructed icily. "I need you fighting, and you require a wand"

Tom looked surprised as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall in thought.

"You intend for me to use Potters wand" He said plainly as a statement of facts.

Voldemort nodded, satisfied that his Horcrux understood so quickly. "Ollivander has informed me of another wand, a wand so powerful it will destroy all others."

Tom formed a twisted smile upon his face "And you wish for me to retrieve it?"

Voldemort nodded, his red eyes locked onto Potters unyielding green. "Gregorovitch is your lead, he was last known to have it."

Understanding crossed Potter's face, Voldemort could not help but feel pleased. He was already more competent, better then his death eaters.

"I will not fail" Tom said, the determination crossing his face.

Voldemort smiled coldly before reaching out holding Potters wand to him.

His Horcrux took it silently, before observing the wand carefully.

"You still require Nagini?" Voldemort asked, almost mockingly.

Tom nodded, a flash of annoyance flicking across his face. "Although I have the strength to hold Potter out, he is still strong, even now. Considering what you are asking of me, I will not risk him escaping"

Voldemort felt a flash of annoyance, which must have been conveyed to his Horcrux through their connection, however Tom only bowed in response. Potter would not be allowed to escape. He had hoped he would keep Nagini safe with him, but he trusted his Horcrux and this task needed to be done.

**Thanks for reading and for all the fun reviews, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are a bit slower here but everything should pick up again pretty soon!**

**The way I see Voldemort speaking to Tom is like he is speaking to himself which is why I wrote Tom pretty opinionated, he's not defying Voldemort or going against him if that makes sense?**


	7. Chapter 7

Neville stepped out of their first muggle studies class scowling. Alecto Carrow had to be one of the foulest people he'd ever met. Beside him his fellow Gryffindor's were also shaking with rage.

"I can't believe that woman" Parvati was ranting "Who does she think she is?"

"She's disgusting." Lavender agreed. "_Muggles are for sport"_ She mimicked. _"Their only use is for our entertainment." _She cringed.

"_As are mudbloods" _Parvati added bitterly "She has to be absolutely crazy" She added

"She's a death eater." Neville summed up bitterly, his own frustration obvious. "What did you expect?"

They made their way through the busy corridor, not caring who heard them as they discussed the unpleasantness of Alecto Carrow. Neville himself was pondering. He knew these classes were going to be bad, but he hadn't fully expected just how bad.

Not only was it all mindless drivel, but she was actually encouraging them to distance themselves from muggles and muggleborns. In fact she had insisted they turn in anyone they knew who were in hiding from the ministry.

Neville sighed heavily. It was going to be a long year at this rate.

Lavender and Parvati were still complaining loudly about Alecto Carrow as they made their way up to the common room.

They immediately moved and sat down by the fire, the comfy seats were free as all the other students were down at dinner, non of them had an appetite after that class. The common room was deserted but for one person. Ginny was already there, reading a book, curled up in one of the large armchairs. She glanced up as they approached.

"Let me guess?" She said bitterly as she observed there furious expressions. "The Carrows?"

Neville raised an eyebrow. "You've had a class too?" He enquired, anxious to hear what else they were in stall with.

Ginny nodded and said quietly. "I just had my first Defence Against the Dark Arts Class"

There was a short pause as everyone expected her to continue, however she didn't.

"And?" Neville pressed gently, not sure he wanted to know.

Ginny shook her head, her gaze dark. "You don't want to know" She answered, not meeting their eyes.

Neville frowned and looked around at the others. Parvati and Lavender looked as curious as he felt. It was Seamus who responded. "Well some heads up would be nice. Our first class is tomorrow morning"

Ginny only put her book down, her mood and expression shifting almost instantly to a large grin. It was if she was trying to hide her internal screaming and frustration. Neville looked on anxiously, unable to comfort her or say anything.

"You won't have to worry about that" She said all too pleasantly, her eyes sparkling now. "It's time to shut it down. Permanently"

Neville felt his own concerns shifting too. The sooner the DA got active the better. Snape and the Carrows had to realise they did not run Hogwarts.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked as the others looked excited.

"There are two ways to take the Defence class off our schedules" Ginny explained. Neville could tell she had been thinking about this in great deal already. "One if to target the classroom, make it unusable."

"That should be easy enough" Seamus grinned as Parvati and Lavender nodded.

However Neville was more intrigued about the next option for which Ginny continued.

"The other." She paused slightly, as if wondering what their reactions would be.

"Is to take out Amycus Carrow" She finished.

Seamus' grin slipped off his face as Parvati shared a very anxious glance at Lavender. Neville felt his own thoughts suddenly racing. However what surprised him was how calm and determined he felt.

Neville spoke first, already knowing he had made up his mind.

"Agreed" He nodded, locking his own gaze with Ginny's determined one. She looked relieved that someone had sided with her.

"I'm all for fighting in the DA" Lavender spoke out. "But what you're talking about is..."

"So?" Ginny snapped "They are death eaters. They took out Harry. We take out them" She said firmly as if there were to be no more questions asked.

"Neville" Seamus began, shifting his position on the sofa to face him. "You can't seriously be thinking-"

Neville however only nodded and cut him off. "Ginny's right. We need to fight, regardless of the consequences." He felt his mind suddenly race with possible outcomes if they got caught. "We don't actually need to take him out as such. Only severely damage him, enough so that he can't teach"

Lavender too seemed anxious. "Even so, what will be the consequences?" She asked quietly.

"There won't be any." Ginny said firmly. Neville noticed she wouldn't meet any of their eyes now as she continued. "We won't get caught. I suppose you're right" She added nodding towards Neville. "I guess murdering a professor might take it too far."

Neville couldn't help but let a small grin out at this comment.

"It is tempting though" Ginny added absently.

"There are loads of us in the DA" Parvati argued. "Even if we temporally put him offline, someone would talk."

Neville shook his head, deciding quickly. No one else would need to get in trouble, that much was obvious "No. This is between us. The DA will go on and fight publicly. This is not something anyone else should be apart of."

He waited silently for awhile as if to let this sink in.

Seamus was lost in his own thoughts as if he was weighing up the options. It was clear that Ginny had already made up her mind.

"Are you in?" He asked quietly.

Seamus responded first. "I'm in" He said briskly, looking towards Neville and nodding.

Lavender glanced at Parvati who only moved her head sharply in acknowledgement.

"Yes, we're in" She responded for both of them.

Ginny looked delighted, as Neville's thoughts raced.

"What about Luna?" Seamus added.

Neville shook her head. "Its difficult enough speaking to other houses without getting suspicion drawn to us. It would be safer for all of us if we act alone."

Seamus shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

Ginny was clearly already thinking of the next step.

"I have a few ideas, but we have to act now." She began.

Neville nodded. "There's a plant which Professor Sprout is growing at the moment. It's pretty nasty, causes eruptions on the skin if you mash it up with river weed and boil it for ten minutes."

Ginny grinned delighted. "Sounds perfect. Quick and easy to make as well."

Neville nodded. "We just have to be careful not to handle it. It will give you a pretty horrible rash otherwise, it's a pretty toxic plant."

"I can get that" Lavender volunteered eagerly. "I know the plant you mean. Large purple flowers?" She questioned.

Neville nodded. "That's the one. The rest of us will take out the classroom tonight then"

"And then Carrow tomorrow morning?" Ginny confirmed.

Neville nodded. "Sounds like our best bet. It's a pretty horrible plant to cure too, so it should give us a couple of weeks to regroup."

Neville turned his attention to the fire, watching it flicker, casting it's warmth to flood across the room. He knew this was going to be dangerous but at the same time he felt satisfaction. They would finally get a chance to get back at the death eaters.

Seamus seemed to be pondering to himself. "In terms of taking out the classroom, I'm thinking something big and explosive" He suggested.

Ginny nodded. "I have exactly what you need. Fred and George stocked me up with a load of their batches of test fireworks that went wrong. They were pretty dangerous and explosive but most importantly, the damage was permanent. Like a sticking charm for the blast radius."

Neville looked at her surprised. "How did you smuggle that in?"

Ginny grinned widely "Another product of Fred and Georges. Again was still in testing but it seemed to camouflage everything fine"

Seamus looked impressed "Did you get anything else into Hogwarts?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I'll bring it all to the DA next meeting. There is some permanent paint which should be great."

They all suddenly fell silent as the common room door opened. The first students were heading back up from dinner. Lavender and Parvati immediately shifted to speaking about their transfiguration homework they had been given early.

Ginny picked up her book so casually as if she hadn't even put it down.

Neville and Seamus remained silent. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxx

It was around 3 o'clock in the morning as Neville, Ginny, Parvati and Seamus arrived outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Lavender was sneaking down to the greenhouses to steal the plant to attack Amycus Carrow in the morning.

It was chilly as they had travelled through the castle, drafts ran through the empty dark corridors sending chills down Neville's spine. Hogwarts had never felt so uninviting before.

Stepping forwards quickly Ginny unlocked the classroom with her wand and stepped inside.

The door creaked open loudly as they both crept inside.

Seamus and Neville both shifted to either end of the corridor, watching carefully.

Neville felt wide awake despite the time, he peered through the darkness. Holding his wand tightly, he glanced down the long corridor towards Seamus who had his back towards him, observing their other exit.

It wasn't long before both girls were set up and everything was set in place.

Neville locked eyes with Parvati through the darkness as they all moved into position. He watched as she nodded, waiting for his signal. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ginny, she caught his gaze and also nodded.

He raised his wand and directed it towards the Weasleys products that filled the classroom.

They took cover, each raising shields over themselves. Seamus who was beside him cast a shield over both himself and Neville. Neville acted quickly, sharply pulling his wand down he set alight the thin thread, the magical fire hurtling towards the classroom, hissing and spitting as it went.

He barely had time to blink, as a large explosion shook the corridor. The blast echoing ringing in his eardrums. The flames shooting up so fast he felt the flare against his face.

Neville grinned wildly, and mouthed "Wow" at Ginny whose was also grinning from ear to ear. It had worked spectacularly. Neville wanted to have a look inside the actual classroom, however they couldn't hang around. The flames crackled wildly now, untamed and violent. They all knew it wouldn't be long until the teachers arrived, however it should serve its purpose and put the Defence class offline, for now at least.

"Run" A voice shouted through the thick smoke, he thought it was Ginny, however Neville didn't need to be told further as they all split, hurtling in opposite directions.

He could hear people yelling now as he got further away from the blast. Teachers were already acting. He hoped the others got out as he took a slightly long winded way towards the Common room. It was likely all Common rooms were being cut off to prevent the students returning.

Nearly out of breath, he hurtled around a corner and came face to face with a very angry Professor McGonagall.

Neville barely had time to open his mouth, he was breathing heavily gasping for breath, when she spoke quickly.

"Get inside and stay quiet" She whispered urgently, gesturing to the broom cupboard beside her. Neville could have sworn but the loud footsteps heading his way kept his mouth closed. She had drawn her wand. He dashed into the cupboard and had barely finished closing the door when he heard the footsteps stop.

"Severus" McGonagall said coldly. Neville froze, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"Minerva" He responded back, all to lightly. "I trust you are out after the perpetrators?"

Neville listened, terrified his heart would give him away.

"Naturally." She responded coolly. "I suggest we split up to cover more ground. Unless you see my services better in attending the scene of the damage. It was a pretty loud bang after all" She said all to lightly.

There was an awkward pause. Neville could feel his legs starting to ache from where he was crouched uncomfortably in the darkness.

Snape spoke again, his voice clearly implementing other things, "I would suggest you do not act leniently on these students and report them to myself."

"I can manage my own punishments" McGonagall replied, a steely edge to her tone. "Hogwarts property has been damaged. I do not need you to tell me how to discipline students"

"Of course not" Snape said back coldly. "I am merely reminding you of the severity of the situation."

Neville wished he could have seen McGonagall's expression. However this was short lived as he suddenly wanted to be anywhere but near Snape.

"Of course there are plenty of hiding places" Neville didn't like the implication as he heard Snape's footsteps getting closer.

He couldn't help but hold his breath anxiously.

"I was heading in this direction when I heard the explosion behind me" McGonagall said firmly. "Our efforts would be best if we moved on"

Snape's footsteps stopped and Neville couldn't help but let out the breath he was holding. He was going to thank McGonagall so much when he was out of this situation. He didn't get any chance to relax however when Snape spoke again.

"It doesn't hurt to check" He replied.

Neville didn't get a chance to panic or for McGonagall to respond.

There was an enormous bang further up the corridor that cut off all other thoughts, he felt the shock shake the small broom cupboard, several brooms fell on top of him in a clatter.

Loud noises followed immediately. Neville felt his own fear shift from himself as McGonagall and Snape moved away as one, hurrying down the corridor.

Swearing he moved out of the cupboard quickly, clambering out from under the brooms. He glanced anxiously back down the corridor where the noises where still echoing. He hoped no one was caught, but all he could do for now was run quickly in the opposite direction.

Xxxxxxx

Neville ignored the angry look the Fat Lady gave him as he barely managed to pant out the password. She swung open and he pushed his way inside. He locked eyes immediately with Ginny, Pavati and Lavender.

His heart sunk. "Where's Seamus?" He demanded, worrying flooding through him.

Ginny shook her head and barely managed to stammer out. "The Carrow's. I think they got him."

"Think?" Neville exclaimed. "Did they or not?" He exclaimed.

She looked at him terrified before nodding. Neville swore and nearly moved to go back out the common room.

"You can't help him now" Lavender spoke up, her voice shaking.

Neville sighed heavily, longing to run after his friend. However he forced himself to focus on the other objective of their night time wanderings. "Did you get the plant?" He asked quickly.

Lavender nodded firmly. "It was easy enough. I didn't see anyone." She held out her protected gloved hand, clenched in her grasp was a very dark shade of purple flower.

"Right." Neville said hurriedly, his thoughts rushed now that Seamus had been caught "Hide it and go to bed." The next part of the plan was beginning to form.

"What?" Ginny protested loudly. "We can't, Seamus" She started

"Lavender said it herself. We can't help him now. If Snape comes calling we have to be in bed and we have been the whole time." Neville said bluntly. "We go to bed now."

The girls all looked like they were all going to argue. However Neville looked at them pleadingly.

"We will reassess things in the morning. Hopefully Seamus will be okay and we can attack Amycus Carrow tomorrow as planned."

Lavender nodded silently, before herself and Pavati hurried away to the girls dormitory. Ginny was left standing nervously, staring at the door.

"It will be okay" Neville stepped forwards and gripped her gently by the shoulders. "What's the worse they can do to him?"

This however did anything but settle her. Her eyes flicked to him scared. "They are death eaters Neville" She said quietly. "The classroom was pretty torn up. They aren't going to be happy. I mean in Defence-" She paused suddenly.

Neville sharpened her gaze at her as his heart pounded uncomfortable. "What happened Ginny?" He pushed, not sure if he wanted to know.

"I..." She looked uncertain, as if she didn't want to continue.

Neville waited patiently as she fidgeted nervously. At last she spoke, avoiding his eyes.

"The cruciatus curse" She whispered at last.

Neville was stunned. "What? He cast it on you?" He barely managed to speak out, his voice was choked. A horrible sensation in his stomach.

Ginny nodded. "I know Harry had been subjected to it. I know it hurts." Still she didn't look up. "But nothing could have prepared me for it." She paused before whispering. "I wanted to die it hurt so much" She managed to hold herself together.

Neville gripped her shoulders firmly so that she looked up at him. "Ginny" He stated firmly "It's alright. I get it." He felt his own anger beginning to rise but he pushed it down as he focused on comforting Ginny. No wonder she had been so determined to shut down the class, she didn't want anyone else to suffer.

Ginny seemed to take awhile before she noticed the anger in Neville's eyes.

"Oh god Neville, I didn't think, I'm sorry-" She began.

Neville cut across her sharply. "Ginny it's fine. Honestly" He added. "I know why you wanted to stop the Carrow's so much"

Ginny couldn't help but smile slightly. "We'll get him tomorrow, won't we?" She asked quietly.

Neville nodded firmly. "Tomorrow. Let's just hope we'll see Seamus tomorrow"

xxxxxxxx

Neville woke early next morning. He had slept terribly and the first thing he noticed was Seamus's still empty bed. Trying to ignore the horrible twisting sensation in his stomach he dressed quickly and rushed downstairs.

Relief flooded through him as he saw his friend standing talking to Ginny beside the fire. However this was short lived as he noticed the state Seamus was in.

"What happened?" Neville gasped, approaching quickly, staring at Seamus' face.

He had dried blood across his head and a large black and blue bruise was already developing around his left eye. He squinted at them as he cracked a grin.

"I can't look that bad can I?" He questioned, laughing lightly.

Neville could only nod uncomfortably as Ginny moved forwards, she raised her wand. However Seamus stopped her.

"I already tried that" He said shrugging. "That's how I got this" He gestured to his eye. "Turns out they want other people to see" He said bitterly. "I think it's supposed to be a warning to others"

Neville frowned as Ginny lowered her wand. "So is this standard?" He enquired lightly. "Physical punishments"

Seamus nodded. "Seems like it. It was pretty brutal I can tell you that much. Might scare a few people out of the DA but we'll see. People seem pretty determined still."

Ginny however was considering their more immediate future.

"We can't do it now." Ginny said suddenly, whispering quickly. "Attack Carrow. They will suspect Seamus" She said urgently, glancing around to make sure they wouldn't be heard. "Look what they did to him for blowing up the classroom. I don't want to think about what they would do to him after this."

"Ginny it's fine" Seamus spoke out firmly. "It's not that bad honestly and they have to learn. The Carrows have to know they can't do this."

"We were only doing this if there was no risk of us getting caught." Neville argued back.

"You said yourself this was war." Seamus snapped. "They won't have any proof on any of us. We have to do this now."

Ginny was looked terrified. However Seamus continued. "This is real" He said firmly. "You're aware of this more then anyone. You would risk your lives for this. Well I am willing to do that as well."

"Yes" Neville agreed in a hushed tone, also glancing around. "But the problem is you are the key target. It would be better to let things settle and then move forwards with this."

"You think they will forget?" Seamus said cocking his eyebrow a puzzled expression on his face. Neville sighed heavily, he knew Seamus had a point. He continued quickly. "It's better to act now. Before they think we have time to regroup. If only I take the fall for it then that is a success don't you think?"

Neville again could only agree. It was the best move, to act now, before any other students were subjected to the Defence class.

"Okay" Ginny relented as did Neville. "But I will actually do it" She insisted.

"But it makes sense if I do it." Seamus argued. "If I get caught, they still don't have anything else of any of us."

"No" Neville shook his head. "This time we won't get caught" Ginny nodded firmly.

"We're in this together" She said. "Neville can distract them while I spike his pumpkin juice. It'll be easy."

"I sure hope you're right" Seamus said quietly. "Just be careful"

Neville nodded whereas Ginny only shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxx

Neville had barely touched his breakfast when Ginny slid back opposite him with a steeled expression on her face. She nodded firmly, it was done. Neville resisted the urge to turn around and have a look at the teachers table. Instead he focused on his breakfast he had been stirring around for the last few minutes. It was still early, and it seemed nothing had been said about the state of the classroom last night. Neville had already heard students muttering about it, rumours spreading up and down the tables. Neville hadn't needed to cause a distraction in the end, Ginny had fortunately had another of her brothers products that had neatly done the trick. It was still distracting people now as the small device buzzed around noisily across the ceiling of the great hall. Now nearly everyone was ignoring it now as it dodged the charms the teachers had shot at it.

No one had noticed as she cast a notice-me-not charm and snook up and planted it right in front of Amycus Carrow. Everything was running smoothly.

Everything that was until Neville's gaze shifted upwards and watched as Ginny's face paled. She was staring in horror towards the top table.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked urgently, shifting himself to look over his shoulder as his stomach plummeted.

Ginny didn't need to answer. Professor Sprout had moved across and picked up the pumpkin juice directly in front of the Carrows.

Neville took off, he didn't hesitate as he hurtled up between the tables. He didn't even stop as he pushed a couple of fourth year Gryffindor's forcefully out the way. They protested loudly as he sprinted up towards the teachers table.

McGonagall had no time to comment as he rushed past her and up to Professor Sprout.

She had nearly moved back to her seat and she looked startled at his panting form.

"Professor" He gasped, barely managing to get his breath back. "I was wondering, perhaps...could I have the Pumpkin juice?" He asked awkwardly, his eyes silently pleading with her to just accept this odd request.

She looked startled, but she didn't move as she continued to hold the pumpkin juice in her grasp.

"I beg your pardon Mr Longbottom" She said affronted.

Neville didn't hesitate. "Please Professor" He insisted. "The Gryffindor table are running out of pumpkin juice" He nearly cringed at his own words, however he was desperate as both Professor Snape and McGonagall approached.

She never got to reply.

"What seems to be the problem Mr Longbottom?" Snape enquired as he approached, his voice was cold.

Neville also didn't get a chance to reply. He barely had glanced back at the pumpkin juice as Snape moved up quickly and swiftly, waving his wand towards the drink in the Professors hands. It moved towards him, and hovered before him about level with his eyes. He peered at it carefully before his eyes narrowed sharply as he looked dangerously at Neville. It was obvious he had identified what it was. He vanished it with only a simple flick of his wand.

"Mr Longbottom. With me now" Was all he said coldly.

"I would like to suggest my presence" Was all McGonagall had to add. "He is after all _my_ student."  
Neville couldn't help but let out a small grim smile as she had stressed the word _my_. This was only short lived as Snape answered coldly.

"No. This is a matter for myself. You would do better to focus on your other students" He directed back coldly.

He moved immediately, his large cloak billowing out behind him, making him look like a giant bat.

Neville felt his stomach sink. They had messed everything up. All he could do was avoid everyone's piercing gaze as he trenched after Snape.

Snape didn't say anything as he marched Neville through the castle. His thoughts were racing as he clutched his own wand tightly. Whatever happened he wouldn't go down without a fight, he wouldn't let Snape have that victory.

Xxxxxxx

Snape led him up to the headmasters office silently. Neville knew he was in so much trouble, he wondered if he would be able to curse Snape and get out of Hogwarts before anyone noticed. Perhaps he could even find where Dean was and meet up with him, or even Ron and Hermione.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as his gaze shifted to the large sleeping portrait of Dumbledore displayed directly behind Snape's desk. He looked restful as he snoozed gently in a large comfortable armchair. Neville felt his anger flare, how dare Snape even sit as headmaster.

He didn't get a chance to comment as his eyes shifted to a large sword displayed beside him. His eye's widened as he looked at Gryffindor's sword resting in a large glass case, however he had no time to think about it further as Snape spun around his expression livid. Neville focused on him.

"Mr Longbottom" Snape said coldly, scanning his eyes over his defensive stance. "Can you please explain to me which Professor you were attempting to poison?"

Neville stuck his chin out firmly as he answered. "Amycus Carrow" He said bluntly. There was no way he was addressing him as Sir. However Snape seemed ignored this lack of discipline.

"And are you aware of the effects of that particular potion?" He asked icily as his black eyes stared into Neville's.

He held his gaze as he said firmly. "Yes"

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "And why were you trying to poison your professor?" He asked coldly.

Neville wasn't going to lie, there was no point, both him and Snape knew that. "He is a death eater" He said equally as coldly back.

Snape observed him silently for a short while, while Neville kept his firm stance, still clutching his wand. Snape didn't seem to give this a second thought, at last he spoke.

"One months worth of detention with your Head of House" He responded coolly

Neville actually gaped and nearly dropped his wand in surprise. His heart was hammering painfully, he hadn't expected this. He didn't get a chance to respond.

"I understand that you were a part of the night time adventures last night?" Snape demanded.

Neville trying to keep his expression straight from his initial surprise stated firmly.

"I didn't have anything to do with it." He stated.

Snape only glared at him.

"You were a part of demolishing the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom and I find it very disappointing that you would allow a fellow student to stand alone in this blame."

Neville didn't back down. "I had nothing to do with the classroom. I was in my room all night"

"That is to be seen" Snape said coldly. Neville only glared back, his fists clenched in anger.

"I would warn you Mr Longbottom to be careful with your actions" He said, the threat was not missed from his tone.

Neville didn't reply, he was almost tempted to try and curse Snape right there. However Snape spoke first.

"Get out of my office before I change my mind" Snape finally snapped, turning his back to him.

Neville didn't wait to be told again, he dashed out of the office without a look back towards Dumbledore and Gryffindor's sword.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was that evening that the DA meet up in the room of requirements again. The room was packed when Neville and Seamus walked in to a large round of applause. He couldn't help but grin as people slapped them both of the back.

"That was brilliant" Ernie expressed. "Ginny was just telling us it was all of you who destroyed the classroom last night."

"I walked past this morning" Luna said absently. "There was a lot of smoke still."

Neville couldn't help but grin, the whole failure that had been today was suddenly lifting from his shoulders as everyone crammed around to congratulate them.

It was only when Ginny spoke up did they all began to settle down. "So what happened with the pumpkin juice?"

Neville grinned. "Only a months worse of detentions with McGonagall".

Everyone gaped as Seamus rolled his eyes. "Totally not fair. You could have killed him. I expected at least a couple of nights in the dungeons."

Neville could only continue to grin as Seamus punched him on the shoulder in mocking.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"I think attempting to poison our professors shouldn't be on the agenda" Seamus said with a grin.

There was a number of nervous laughter. Neville tried to bring himself back to the real situation.

They had missed on one of the few opportunities to really make a difference in the war. He knew the DA would still be a strong and still make a difference, but he couldn't help but feel they had already been shot down before they had begun.

Targeting the Carrow's had been key but now he knew there priorities should shift.

"Snape" Neville said coldly, his expression shifting, as everyone turned to look at him surprised. "He is the main focus now. He killed Dumbledore, he should be our target."

"Are you sure you want to do this Neville?" Luna asked gently, but he had already made up his mind.

"We can't stop now. We have to make a stand." He said firmly, everyone was shifting to seriousness now.

"We just need to hit back harder." He argued. "I'm not going to stop fighting just because I might get a slap on the wrist"

"Or a night in the dungeons" Seamus added offhandedly.

"Fine" Ginny said. "But we need to reorganise." People nodded around her in agreement. "Then we can do some serious damage"

**Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, I've had work, an interview and a family wedding keeping me busy!**

**I have to admit I'm a little anxious about what you will all think about this chapter, mostly because of the lack of Harry. The DA are very crucial to this story as you'll find out in due course, so I can't miss them out. It was pretty difficult to write them all as I don't usually use their characters and I wanted it to be a little more exciting then just glossing over them. **

**The next chapter will be Harry/Tom jam packed though, I promise, and hopefully some Ron and Hermione too!**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

He kept to the shadows, always hidden, never showing his face as he travelled through wizarding communities. It had been a few weeks since Tom had left to seek the wand maker, but he was determined. He would not fail his Lord, Gregorovitch had hidden himself well.

He walked calmly through the dark passageways of the latest city he was in. It's alleyways cast long shadows as he sourced his target. Nagini remained hidden herself, a nice piece of spell work had done the trick.

His footsteps although light, echoed loudly against the towering stone walls.

No one was around as he made his way to an old statue of a long forgotten ancient wizard, he paused carefully, listening to the deadly silent night. He waited patiently, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

It wasn't long before his target found him.

"My my young man" A cackling voice sounded through the silent streets as a shadow lingered in the dark.

Tom turned and gripped his wand tightly.

"One such as you, should be careful who you might run into" She said with another evil laugh, she stepped closer eagerly, her distorted face coming into view in the dim light. She was a horribly ugly witch, her eyes sunken, her teeth cracked as she split a grin at him, as if he was an easy target.

Tom kept his hood low so she would not see his face. He stepped towards her in turn, which caused her to falter slightly at his confidence.

"Oh I don't think so" He said lightly, hissing for Nagini to appear.

The large serpent appeared on command and he could visibly see the fear crossing the ugly looking witches face.

She hesitated before saying lightly, her eyes almost fixed on the giant serpent "The young master has an unusual taste in pets"

Tom smirked as he hissed for Nagini to stay. Nagini did as commanded, but she still was hissing angrily at the old witches presence.

Noticing that permission had been granted for her to continue she smiled coldly and changed tact immediately.

"And what service can I do for you, young master" She croaked, her tone almost mocking if it weren't for her fear.

Tom held his own wand gently as he said firmly "A wand" He said delicately.

She smiled instantly, her large broken smile of yellow teeth grinning broadly "A specific wand, I take it?"

"Yes" Tom breathed gently from under the hood. "A Gregorovitch wand"

The smile slipped from her face, to replace her ugly smile with an ugly frown.

"Impossible" She hissed, glancing around the dark alley nervously. She herself had her own wand drawn cautiously.

"A pity" Tom was all he said lightly. He made to turn away.

"_Kill her" _He hissed to Nagini mercilessly.

The witches screams pieced the previously silent night as Tom stepped away without even looking back.

Xxxxxxxxx

Everything had slotted itself into place. Tom walked quietly among dense trees, the night sky failing to shine through into the darkness. As always a Nagini was close on his heels, her eyes glowing against the shadows.

His final destination was close now, it had been all to easy to find the elusive wand maker after he had tracked down a German family Gregorovitch had once lived with. Their screams still echoed in his head and he couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. It had been all too easy, they had given him the way straight to Gregorovitch.

A few birds flew away as he approached, noisy appearing from the undergrowth, but he paid them little attention as he approached his destination.

A gentle breeze also disturbed the peaceful night, rustling the leaves which left Tom concentrating hard to hear for anything else that might be approaching.

It was good to be free. Potter's body was ideal and with Nagini close with him he had been presented with no problems, Potter had yet to fight for mental control, even after Tom had been away from his Lord for so long.

Tom pondered as he weaved his way forwards, he had been surprised at first. How easy it was to remain in control, it appeared that Potter had no consciousness, just like when he himself was locked in Potter's mind. They had exchanged places. It was tempting to test the boundaries and see how far Nagini could be parted from him before Potter awakened. However this was dangerous, Potter was still strong, he would not underestimate his power.

A clearing opened up in his wake and he paused, his eyes narrowing as they focused in on a small dimly lit cottage standing in the middle. It's neat front garden was lit with a soft moonlight as light broke across the top of the tree tops.

Cautiously now he moved forwards, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"_Stay"_ He barely whispered to Nagini, his breath misting in front of him due to the cold. _"And be silent" _He commanded.

At once she curled in on herself obediently. Tom could focus now, she had to remain safe and he was going into the dangerous unknown. She only had to be near.

Breathing quietly, he moved closer to the house, raising his wand in the process.

Dozens of spells and curses prevented his path and he halted only briefly. This was child's play.

Gregorovitch hadn't planned on stopping any unwanted guests, he had only planned on stalling them so he himself had time to flee. It was a typical defence that most wizards used, but it was a foolish one, one that was easily counted.

A ward was surrounding the small house preventing Tom was apparating straight into it. This would mean Gregorovitch's only way of getting out was by floo or by portkey. Tom smiled gently as he glanced back at the serpent watching him carefully, both these things were so easy to block.

It was then only a matter of seconds and a few wand movements later that Tom stepped over the threshold, Nagini once again by his side.

Once in the house, Tom was quick to disable the various charms preventing him safe passage. He could hear someone panicking in the background as loud noises echoed from what must have been the lounge.

He commanded Nagini to stay behind him as he approached the small room.

At once a curse exploded by his head, but he was ready with a shield. It took him moments to disarm the old man.

"Now now" Tom chided as he stepped into the room, his hood still obscuring his face, only showing his sharp grin to the old wizard. "Aren't you going to welcome me in?"

"Who are you?" Gregorovitch demanded in English his accent thick. He was a short man with pure white hair and a thick busy beard. He looked angry and scared at the same time.

Tom continued to grin as he stepped forwards into the light, still not revealing his identity. He moved quickly, summing a kitchen chair and forcefully pushing the wandmaker into it with a charm.

He grunted, winded, but had no time to comment as Tom crossed the room and lowered his hood.

Nagini was hissing loudly as Gregorovitch stared back at Tom in shock.

"Oh my, am I dead?" Was all he managed to stutter out.

Tom tilted his head a cold smile on his face. "No" He held his wand steady "Although that can be arranged" He said quietly, the threat not lost from his voice.

Gregorovitch looked shocked as he pulled himself up properly in the chair which he sat, he did not move out of it though. Nagini circled the floor around him, hissing angrily.

"But...you died" The old man said staring at him with astonishment. "How...how is this possible?"

Tom grinned sharply "I'm very good at surviving"

Gregorovitch shook his head in disbelief. "No...something is wrong" He whispered as his eyes racked over Potter.

"Very observant" Tom smirked, watching Gregorovitch carefully encase he attempted anything funny.

"Who are you?" The old man asked gruffly, flicking his eyes nervously to Nagini hissing around him, her eyes glaring.

Tom smirked again "That isn't your concern...now, I require a wand"

"I'm retired" Gregorovitch said sharply. "You would be wise to take your business elsewhere"

"Oh, but I require a very specific wand" Tom said pleasantly, stepping slightly closer and directing his own wand towards the Gregorovitch's heart "A very powerful wand"

"I do not know what you're talking about" Gregorovitch grumbled, eyeing Tom's wand warily.

However Tom saw through the immediate lie. He continued with his sharp smile.

"But you boasted such skills transferred through your own wands" He said lightly, raising his eyebrows, as if daring him to contradict him.

Gregorovitch stared coldly at him, his dark grey eyes piercing into his own. Nagini was getting impatient as she hissed loudly.

"_Hush Nagini" _Tom hissed gently, she immediately quietened, staring at Gregorovitch as if he was her prey.

Gregorovitch's eyes widened, obviously unsure of what he had hissed, however he had no chance to comment.

"Now" Tom said lightly, almost mockingly. "The wand?" He demanded.

"I do not have it" The old wandmaker insisted, his eyes wide in panic "It was stolen from me"

Tom's smile only broadened. "Crucio" He hissed

Gregorovitch convulsed in pain, his back arching against his chair as his screams flooded the room.

When at last Tom decided to lift the curse the old wand maker was slumped in his chair breathless. He stared up at Tom, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Please" He barely croaked out, his voice horse from the screams. "Have mercy" He begged.

Tom only raised his wand again in response, "Now let's try that again. Where is the wand?" His voice was cold now, he was losing patience.

"It was stolen" Gregorovitch repeated heavily, his breathing short "Long, long ago"

"You lie" Tom said coldly.

"I do not lie" Gregorovitch pleaded.

He raised the wand, not caring when the wand maker flinched, cowering behind his own arms.

"Legilimens" He hissed.

Immediately he was swimming in the old man's mind. He focused, pushing aside meaningless memories, focusing on what he desired.

Everything came into a sharp focus, as a new room shifted in perspective. Gregorovitch did not lie, he looked much younger, it was truly long ago.

Tom saw the young blond haired thief and scowled as he brandished the memory away with a sharp flick of his wand.

"Who is he?" He demanded coldly.

"I do not know" Gregorovitch pleaded frantically "I have never known. Please"

Tom tilted his head to the side, surveying his prey icily. At last he nodded towards Nagini, his eyes cold and uncaring. Gregorovitch was of no further use to him.

"_Kill"_ He commanded.

Nagini struck before either had a chance to blink.

Xxxxxxxx

Malfoy bowed awkwardly as Tom stepped back into Malfoy manor. It was a pleasant night as the stars shone brightly in the nights sky.

He barely glanced at the death eaters as he moved across the threshold.

"Call him" Tom commanded immediately as he removed his outer cloak. Bellatrix stepped forwards quickly to take it from him, her eyes were sparkling excitedly, Tom had been gone for a number of weeks now, she was pleased he had returned.

Malfoy looked hesitant before he said loudly.

"My Lord wished not to be disturbed" Malfoy said firmly. However it was Bellatrix who rolled her eyes at him and moved forwards. Tom watched carefully as she bowed deeply to him and gently took his hand and kissed it.

"Of course, my young Lord" She said glancing up, a wicked grin on her face.

Tom would have laughed at Malfoy's expression, however he kept his face empty of all emotion as she stepped back and pulled up her sleeve.

The Dark Mark sat proudly upon her pale skin as she pressed it firmly, never once breaking eyes with Tom.

It immediately turned black as it called her master.

Malfoy was looking on warily as Tom moved towards the large chamber. They both followed obediently.

Tom moved at once to sit down at the large table. "Bring me some food" He commanded again, barely glancing in their direction.

He waved his own wand towards the fireplace which erupted into flames at once, warming the cold room, casting long shadows against the walls.

Bellatrix at once summed a house elf and demanded him to fetch him the best food. He immediately started gushing and disappeared with a loud pop.

Tom leaned back and he couldn't help but smirk at his next command. "Call him again." He said coldly.

Malfoy looked absolutely horrified and even Bellatrix looked stunned.

"You can't be serious" He said affronted, as the house elf popped back already with some wine and fine foods on a platter.

Tom only stared at him icily as he reached forwards and took a grape off the platter. He would not repeat himself.

It seemed Bellatrix listened however as she held her own arm out once again. She held Tom's furious gaze calmly as she pressed the Dark Mark once more.

Tom turned his attention from them annoyed. The fact that Malfoy was reluctant to obey him was frustrating, he would have to speak to his Lord about it. He knew that Voldemort would want to be called for his return. They had pressing matters to discuss.

Malfoy waited anxiously and it was apparent that Bellatrix was buzzing with exciting, eager for Voldemort to return.

They didn't have to wait long.

Tom immediately felt his head burning. His lord was angry, which was expected. No one called him twice, no one.

He moved to stand as the large doors opened upon the Dark Lords command. Bellatrix and Malfoy at once dropped to the floor their heads bowed low.

Voldemort's eyes settled on him and Nagini resting by his side, at once Tom felt the anger in the connection dissipate, turning at once to interest.

"Get out" He hissed at his death eaters who stood at once and moved from the room as quickly as they could. Tom noticed Bellatrix looking back at them longingly, she obviously didn't want to miss anything.

Voldemort beckoned for Tom to follow him to the head of the room, where Tom immediately dropped his head slightly in respect. Before lifting it and making direct eye contact, he dropped his mental shields and at once felt Voldemort enter his memories.

Images of the past few weeks flooded his mind, flicking up quick and fast as Voldemort scanned through his journeys. At last Voldemort pulled out of his Horcrux's mind.

"A thief" He questioned, his red eyes flashing dangerously as he caught up with the situation.

"Do you recognise him My Lord?" Tom asked delicately as he stepped back slightly and cocked his head to the side curious.

"No" Voldemort said coldly. "And you had no further leads?"

"The path stops with the thief" Tom explained. "I have found nothing"

Voldemort was silent for a long while before he nodded "You have done well" He commented.

Tom smirked, before gesturing his head into a slight bow. "I do what my Lord requires"

Voldemort was silent as he contemplated the new information. The next move would be interesting as chasing the thief would be potentially difficult, it was so long ago. If Gregorovitch had failed to track down the thief, there would be hardly any leads to acquiring where the wand now rested.

"Are there any other credible leads as to the wands location?" Voldemort asked his Horcrux intently.

Tom shook his head. "Non. The thief must be identified, only then can we progress."

Voldemort's gaze sharpened onto his own as the flames continued to cast light through the darkness.

"This is your priority" He commanded, as Nagini curled up contently on the large table. It seemed she was happy to be home.

"Potter?" Voldemort now enquired, changing subject. His eyes now focusing clearly on his Horcrux.

Tom grinned, his eyes glinting. "Potter is controlled"

He felt the satisfied rush from his connection with the dark lord as Voldemort looked pleased. His thin mouth curled into a smirk.

"He has never once surfaced" Tom said clearly. "His consciousness is non existent. I had imaged more of a fight, however it seems that he is truly destroyed."

Voldemort's thin mouth, formed into a sharper smile. "Now we can act" Voldemort said triumphantly.

"My Lord?" Tom enquired, he was extremely curious to see where this lead.

"I have another task for you" Voldemort instructed. Tom bowed his head slightly. He remained silent, waiting his lords command.

"This is of vital importance." Voldemort continued, his tone serious. "You must be cautious as failure will result in losing all we have achieved in silencing Potter."

Now Tom's curiosity had peeked as he waited.

Voldemort continued, his voice cold. "The head quarters to the Order of the Phoenix has been compromised since Dumbledore's death. Severus has been informed me that he has been prevented from entering due to a number of curses to guard against him."

Tom understood immediately. "You wish for me to enter?" He asked, he couldn't help but feel excited.

His lord nodded and continued coolly. "Their headquarters may likely have been abandoned, although there still be a number of things of value there, even if only as a refuge for those currently hiding. Potter has access to all of this. "

"Your orders my lord?" Tom asked plainly, bowing low this time.

"Seek and destroy" Voldemort commanded, coldly.

Tom couldn't help but grin as the thrill of satisfaction rushed through their shared connection.

"It will be done My Lord" He bowed deeply once more, his eyes glistening, he had done well and this was his reward. Tearing the Order apart would be fun.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tom landed gently on a neat street in London. It was quiet and the sun was shining down pleasantly. Bellatrix who had apparated along side him began moving forwards silently, her wand drawn.

Tom followed, Nagini close at his side, her eyes glowing as she carefully observed their new surroundings.

"Potter has an elf called Kreacher" Bellatrix explained as they moved closer to their destination. "It is likely he is still in the house. He will be your best source of information."

Tom didn't reply, instead his mood darkened. House elves were disgusting creatures despite how useful they could be.

"The Order despise him" She continued. "He will willingly cooperate with you"

Tom didn't care if the elf would be any use or not. He would remove anyone he had to from the Order Headquarters, that was his task.

Bellatrix suddenly halted, pausing on the edge of the pavement.

"I can go no further" She replied. "Unless My Young Lord would grant me the privilege"

Tom barely glanced at her as she waited expectantly. A house was beginning to appear before him, neatly slotting itself in between the other houses on either side "No" He responded, much to the frustration of Bellatrix.

"You will return to the manor" He instructed.

"But-" She began. Tom turned furious, raising his wand in anger. She didn't flinch but she fell silent immediately. The death eaters had to obey him, there was no other option.

She didn't reply. She only turned and left with a flick of her wand and a sharp turn of her heel.

Angry Tom turned his attention back to the new house before him, he would deal with her later. Disobeying him was disobeying his Lord, it was down right disrespectful and not acceptable.

He didn't hesitate as he called Nagini beside him, she followed hissing slightly under her breath. Tom moved to the now revealed front door quickly, not wanting to be caught outside. Of course the Order would be cautious of Snape but there was no other reason for them to be expecting anyone else.

The door creaked open as Tom glanced cautiously inside. The light from outside barely cast any light inside and as he stepped inside the door closed ominously behind him. He felt the hairs pick up slightly on the back of his neck.

This couldn't possibly be the head quarters to the Order of the Phoenix, it was just so wrong. In fact the whole place felt immediately wrong, as if his senses had been distorted and stretched. It took a moment for him to gather his wits and step forwards.

At once he felt the horrible sensation of a curse wash over him, he raised his wand alarmed but could do little as he felt his breath leave him, unable to speak.

Before he could recover from the tongue tying curse a ghastly figure appeared before him. Nagini reared up, ready to strike as he stepped back surprised, raising his wand. The sunken eyed figure moved towards him quickly, hurtling up the corridor.

Tom threw up a non verbal shield, which surrounding him in a pale blue glow. This immediately prevented the shadow from moving forwards, which was probably worse as it paused glaring at him with hollow eyes through the darkness. Preventing him from safe passage forwards.

Whoever in the Order had thrown up this curse was seriously morbid as Tom observed the haunted figure that clearly was meant to represent Dumbledore. He blocked the path forwards, no wonder Snape had failed to push forwards. Whether or not he was capable of showing his Lord the way in was another matter, it seemed the Order had taken great precautions against him. Tom would have to investigate this more thoroughly. Although he would soon find out if it would be necessary, once he moved past the ghostly Dumbledore representation it would be clear whether there would be anything or anyone of value here.

Nagini was hissing furiously.

"_Do not worry" _He hissed gently. _"He is not intended for us"_

This didn't calm her as she too hissed indignantly towards the guarding figure who stood imposingly behind Tom's shield.

"_A curse like this should not sustain itself for long" _He hissed to her, holding his wand tightly. _"It's intended to initially frighten Snape away. There is no point in its existent beyond the first scare"_

Nagini waited beside him as he pondered this curse. It was certainly interesting, whoever had set it up was certainly aware of darker methods to scare. Guilt was an odd emotion, one that Tom did not understand. He would never be overcome be such a weak trait.

As if aware of his impatience the haunted figure suddenly disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

Tom smiled gently to Nagini as he stepped forwards, his wand raised cautiously for further traps ahead. He found none.

The house was dark and silent as he walked down the long corridor and into the kitchen.

He had barely moved forwards when a rustling noise caused Nagini to strike forwards angrily to something underneath the kitchen table.

Tom waved his wand sharply, pulling a horribly hideous elf out of the lunging path of Nagini's razor sharp fangs.

Commanding her to remain still he deposited the elf forcefully on the floor in front of him. He assumed that this was Kreacher who Bellatrix had spoken of.

It seemed the elf was deciding whether to move away or not as he eyed carefully both Tom's wand and Nagini's sharp eyes. He didn't move which was the wiser of the pitiful creatures actions.

"Master" The disgusting elf bowed low, almost as if he was mocking Tom. "The traitors said Master was dead." He moved forwards to get a better look at Tom peering up at him carefully.

"Do not touch me" Tom commanded loudly, disgust in his voice. Kreacher withdrew, his expression unreadable as he watched him with dark eyes.

Tom stepped around him and glanced around the kitchen. There was nothing obvious that suggested other people had been here in awhile. If anything it looked like the place had been abandoned in a hurry.

"Has there been anyone in this house?" Tom demanded, holding his wand lightly.

The elf eyed his wand carefully, before bowing low once more.

"No Master" The elf croaked and then remained completely silent for which Tom was grateful.

However Tom tilted his head and observed the disgusting creature carefully. "You're lying" He said with a smirk, his excitement peeking. Order members did come to the house.

"No Master" The elf bowed low, again as if mockingly. "I cannot lie to you."

Tom laughed at this, still holding the wand lightly for which Kreacher was still eyeing carefully. "You cannot lie to Potter. You will lie to me." Tom smiled coldly. It was apparent that Kreacher recognised something was wrong and that he was not speaking to Potter. As an elf he would be more tuned to the dark magic of the Horcrux.

Kreacher only scowled unpleasantly, however he didn't offer up any further speech.

Tom stepped around him gently, pondering his thoughts out loud. "You still recognise Potter as your master, however the Order still believes Potter to be dead." He directed a question at Kreacher this time. "Do they not believe you?"

Kreacher again didn't appear to want to cooperate, however this time he only grumbled as if he thought Tom was stupid. "I am an elf". Tom rose his eyebrows surprised, this was actually a pretty decent answer. However he would have thought the side of light were all for treating disgusting creatures fairly, so the fact they didn't only made him grin sharply amused.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me who comes and goes in this house then" He asked all to lightly. The threat obvious in his voice.

Kreacher only remained silent in answer, scowling unpleasantly still.

"Well then, you have no purpose" Tom said coldly, suddenly bored, he directed his wand at the disgusting creature.

The Elf had no time to move, no time to react as black flames shot around his body, consuming him. Kreacher writhed and screamed in agony, his croaky voice screaming shrilly, begging for the fire to stop. However Tom barely blinked as he held his wand steady, a cruel smile resting on his lips. The flames reflecting in his dark green eyes.

He removed the curse and glanced down at his destruction, his eyes glittered in satisfaction as he observed his work. The twisted form of the elf lay smouldering against the clean floor, blood oozed from him as deep burns cut across his body.

Tom smiled as Nagini hissed indignantly.

"_He would not have been a pleasant meal" _ He hissed fondly as he turned his attention back out into the hall way. He trod lightly as the giant serpent moved beside him, still hissing in disgust.

"_I will find someone much more satisfying"_ Tom promised as he started to climb the staircase.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione landed on the doorstep of Grimauld place shaking in terror. Ron landed beside her, he also looked white as a sheet. They barely acknowledged each other as they rushed inside, bating aside the curse left for Snape, the polyjuice potion now beginning to wear off.

"What if they know it was us" Hermione muttered terrified as Ron began to transform into himself.

Ron paused in the hallway and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, her hair was beginning to change back into her bushy brown. "Hermione it's okay, we got the Locket. Umbridge won't know it was us who took it. The polyjuice remember."

Hermione stilled and stared at Ron who was looking at her determinedly. They had only just made it out of there in one piece, being forced to flee when their polyjuice victims had raised the alarm.

"One Horcrux down." Ron tried to reassure her. "They can't do anything now. We're safe"

Hermione shook her head, although she was starting to calm. "We still have to destroy it. That's going to be the hard thing."

Ron nodded. "Fine, but we have it. That's the important thing."

Hermione agreed as the both moved further into the house. "But we have no idea where the next one could be."

"True" Ron shrugged. "But I would say we've made pretty good progress."

They entered the kitchen and froze immediately, both of them stopping abruptly as they focused in one the horror in the room.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and absolute terror, Ron swore. There was clearly a smouldering mess of a mangled body burnt onto the kitchen floor.

She clasp her hand to her face as the horrible burnt stench flooded into her nostrils. Hermione swayed, immediately feeling light heated at the sickly sight before her.

It was obviously Kreacher. His body deformed and left to rot upon the kitchen floor, it was apparent that he had been attached and whoever had done this had wanted him to suffer.

"Someone has been here" Ron barely managed to whisper, his voice failing to hide his shock and disgust.

"Snape?" Hermione asked, unable to take her eyes of the Kreacher's destroyed body.

Ron shook his head. "Somehow I don't think so" He whispered.

They had no time to move closer and examine the body, not that Hermione would have wanted to anyway, when both of their eyes shot upwards. Footsteps were echoing above them.

They both turned to each other startled.

"Merlin" Ron whispered terrified, "They're still here"Gently he moved his own hand into Hermione's and began to pull her gently from the kitchen.

She followed, allowing herself to be lead away from the horrific sight. She felt sick and shaky as she clutched her wand close to her.

"What if it's an Order member?" She asked quietly.

"I don't think so" Ron muttered anxiously, holding his wand steady in front of him as they tiptoed down the hall. "It sounds like they are snooping around. Plus you can still smell the smoke from Kreacher." He added bitterly. "That happened only minutes ago."

Hermione swallowed thickly, something large was moving around upstairs and it was definitely accompanied by footsteps.

They had just reached the doorway when the footsteps started to get louder, Hermione and Ron froze cautiously. Whoever was upstairs was coming back down again. A strange hissing noise filled the deadly quiet house.

Hermione shot her eyes to look at Ron startled, her chest tightening uncomfortably as she struggled to keep her breathing steady.

They both recognised the noise, it was clearly parseltounge.

"Nagini" Ron barely choked out. He raised his wand immediately, turning his back from the door, preparing to strike.

"No" Hermione whispered anxiously, gripping Ron's sleeve as she tried to pull him back towards the door.

"Hermione, we have a chance to kill her. We have to act now." He insisted, steadying himself.

"Ron" Hermione pleaded, still attempting to pull him towards the door. "Think about it. If Nagini is here and she's being spoken to then think who is coming down the stairs with her." She said desperately.

Rons eyes widened considerably. As he looked towards her terrified and in shock. He still seemed to be in two minds about staying though as he tightened the grip on his wand.

"That's not possible" He whispered "He couldn't have entered"

"Snape could have shown him in" She countered quickly. "He doesn't need to enter the house, only show You Know Who where it's hidden."

"We still have to try" Ron said determinedly as he steadied himself, however Hermione could still hear his voice shake slightly. The footsteps were getting louder, as was the disturbing hissing noise and the now distinctive noise of a large serpent moving her giant body.

"Ron, we can't fight You Know Who" Hermione begged quietly. "We have the locket. We need to go before we lose that to him. If he sees us attacking Nagini he'll know that we know about the Horcrux's. We have to find the others first."

"What if there isn't another time?" Ron queried despite Hermione's panic, he didn't remove his gaze from the bottom of the stair case.

The hissing stopped immediately, as did the footsteps on the stairs.

Hermione swore under her breath. They had been heard.

**Cliffy for fun!**

**I struggled with Tom entering Grimmauld place, I didn't really see him ever saying the word 'Kill' in a sentence to destroy the Dumbledore like thing and I thought this fitted the situation better. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Italics = flashback! **_

**Warning to be safe – Extreme adult themes at the end of this chapter**

_Hermione gazed up at Ron and set aside her book on Horcrux's. Ron remained silent, gazing off thoughtfully; after they had found out who RAB was he had been strangely focused._

_Although, it was soon clear he had been thinking of other things. _

"_Kreacher" Ron said, his voice seemed strangely off._

"_What about him?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow. They had seen little of the house elf. He had occasionally been seen in the kitchen but it was apparent that both sides were eager to avoid one and other._

"_Why is he still here?" Ron questioned._

_Hermione leaned forwards, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked._

"_Surely he would have gone to Bellatrix Lestrange by now" He stated blankly "Now that Harry is gone"_

_Hermione tilted her head to the side as realisation dawned on her. "You're right" She barely whispered, cottoning on, her throat constricting painfully. "He wouldn't be here"_

_Ron nodded firmly, as his eyes locked on Hermione's own pained expression. He stood up and gently took her by the hand, leading her from the living room to the kitchen._

_It took them less then a minute to find the house elf. He was skulking by his cupboard, and was clear he was annoyed immediately by their unwelcome presence._

_Ron stepped forwards quickly, his wand drawn, he didn't beat about the bush as he asked bluntly._

"_So who is your master now?" Ron demanded, staring at the elf who was only staring back his eyes wide in disgust._

_Kreacher turned away and started muttering under his breath, neither of them could hear a word._

"_Why are you still here?" Ron demanded again, trying to keep the elf's attention on him._

_Kreacher turned around and stared at Ron with his ugly expression. He blinked a few times._

"_The Blood Traitor makes no sense."_

"_Harry is dead" Hermione bit out as she to observed the elf who was now muttering to himself. "You should have left by now, why haven't you" She continued confused._

"_The mudblood speaks to me. Kreacher must not listen." He grumbled, clasping his bony hands across his large ears._

"_Hey" Ron snapped. "Just answer her. What are you still here? What happens when your master dies" He raised his own wand, and directed it straight at the elf._

_Kreacher looked at Ron and observed his wand carefully, he scowled unpleasantly. "I still have a master" He grumbled back._

"_Are you spying on us?" Ron spat out, sparks now flying from his wand. Did she send you here?" He demanded._

_Kreacher glared back at Ron, it seemed he didn't want to engage in any further conversation but he answered anyway. _

"_This house belongs to my master" He retorted, he made to turn away again but Hermione also raised her wand towards the elf. He stilled, obviously wary. _

"_Harry said the Order could use the house still" Ron queried, confused. Does that mean it's the Orders still or someone else's?"_

_Hermione felt her stomach suddenly twist painfully as she considered Kreacher's words. It had always been a possibility, a fair fetched idea since the night Harry had gone that he had somehow escaped, but there had never been any reason to suggest it. _

_She felt herself feel faint as she grabbed Ron's wrist with her other hand._

"_Wait" Hermione' whispered, her eyes widening in disbelief as she stared at Ron in amazement. "Harry's alive" She gripped onto his arm tightly._

"_That's what Kreacher means. Harry is alive" She repeated, her voice barely holding together as she attempted to piece her thoughts together. It made sense, that was the only reason the elf was still in the house. _

_Ron looked at her carefully and didn't move, he had frozen as he contemplated the information. It was awhile before he bit out painfully "Hermione, Kreacher is insane. He'd probably convince himself he still has a master to serve then realise he is a free elf" He said quietly._

_Hermione shook her head determinately. "No, Ron. He has to be alive. He has to be. Kreacher would have gone to Bellatrix otherwise, he wouldn't hang around here"_

"_Miss Black" Kreacher grumbled unpleasantly. "She would rid this house of filth like you"_

_Hermione gestured triumphantly as if this statement proved her point. Ron's expression stilled as he stared bewilderedly down at the elf. _

"_That's impossible" He barely managed to whisper. "He can't" He started. _

"_Harry's alive" Hermione whispered back urgently as she felt her mind race with possibilities. _

"_You Know Who must have captured him. It's the only way" She stated._

_Kreacher looked like he was about to sneak off but Hermione and Ron both directed their wands directly at him once more. He stilled annoyed, his unpleasant face glaring up at them._

"_It doesn't made any sense" Ron argued. They had already had many late night discussions regarding this scenario and had always drawn up with desperate hopes and ideas._

_Hermione however was feeling herself become more and more confident. They had never found Harry's body, and the fact that Voldemort had paraded this information before the wizarding community, specially to the Order didn't make any sense. _

"_Can you go to him?" Hermione asked excited, jumping ahead in her own thoughts as she struggled to keep up._

_Kreacher gave Hermione an unpleasant look as if she was stupid._

_Ron sighed and repeated her question, raising his wand threateningly._

_Kreacher observed Ron with an equally horrible look and didn't response._

"_We'll leave you alone if you answer" Hermione bartered suddenly. Ron turned to her surprised. _

"_You can't negotiated with house elves" He said frustratedly. "That won't work" _

_Hermione waved her hand dismissively towards him. "We'll stay out of the kitchen from now on, and any other rooms you wish."_

_Kreacher stared at her, his brow furrowing. Ron lowered his own wand and placed a hand on his forehead. "It won't work" He said rolling his eyes._

_However Kreacher only stared at Hermione before opening his mouth and speaking grumpily. _

"_And Master Regulus's room" He responded. Ron looked stunned as Hermione felt excitement flood through her. _

"_Done" She agreed hastily. _

_The elf only responded blankly, blinking up at her. "I only go if I am called"_

_Hermione felt an odd sense of disappointment at his answer, however Kreacher continued, filling her dread._

"_The way is blocked" _

_Ron and Hermione turned to each other in shock and confusion, with more questions then they had started with._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Ron and Hermione remained frozen, standing next to each other alarmed.

Hermione wanted to gesture towards the door once more but she found herself rooted to the spot, unable to move. Ron was right, they might never get the opportunity to attack Nagini again. Before she could even contemplate this situation properly a cold voice spoke from up the stairs.

"Can't I at least say hello?"

It was cold and unnerving and it chilled Hermione to the bone. She stayed rooted to the spot, her eyes locked on the bottom of the stairs. She felt oddly disorientated and confused, that voice had sounded so horribly familiar, so horribly cold and disturbing. She barely had her thoughts together and before either herself or Ron could react the hissing started again.

"I promise I won't kill you straight away" The voice mocked. To both of their alarms, the footsteps started again.

Hermione panicked, and immediately jerked her wand at the ceiling in complete fear. The eruption was loud as the ceiling ripped apart violently. Reacting quickly Ron raised a shield to protect themselves from the rumble flying towards them. The door now stood open behind them for a quick retreat however they didn't move.

It was a moment before the noise quietened and Hermione felt her heart freeze. The footsteps were continuing as if the disruption had done nothing to hamper them. Rubble was obviously being moved easily out of the way by their wand.

"Now that wasn't very friendly" The voice mocked coldly through the haze. They were getting alarmingly closer.

Hermione could hear hissing through the dust as both approached. She could barely see.

"We have to go now" Hermione pleaded. "Please" She begged Ron, yanking on his arm.

As if everything came crashing into realisation, Ron suddenly turned to her, his expression steeled.

He nodded firmly as they stepped across the threshold hurriedly. There was no hope they would win.

Ron turned sharply on the doorstep, Hermione gripping on terrified. She glanced back into the rubble as the dust continued to swirl around the corridor.

Mrs Black was still screaming uncomfortable loudly. She felt the pull as Ron disapparated away, and her eyes locked on a figure through the debris.

Green eyes, black hair.

Hermione felt sick, as if her heart had been wrenched out of her chest. Everything constricted as she felt herself be whisked away.

She landed forcefully on the ground, her legs collapsing beneath her onto soaking wet grass. She could barely think straight as she tried to remember what she had seen. She blinked rapidly as her brain quickly processed all the information.

She turned quickly, Ron was on the ground beside her, his face frozen in complete shock.

Had Ron seen the same thing that she had? Before she had even contemplated what to do Ron raised his wand, preparing to disapparate once more.

"No" Hermione screamed, launching herself at Ron forcefully. She collided with him, arms outstretched, as they fell sideways into the mud. Ron's wand flew out of his grip.

Hermione's own wand already lay disregarded on the floor from where she had landed, as they wrestled on the soaking wet ground. Rain had began to fall.

She could feel herself getting wet and muddy but she didn't care, that didn't matter anymore.

"Hermione" Ron said through gritted teeth, above the sound of the rain pouring down. He too was soaked already, his hair dripping wet, mud smeared across his clothes. "We have to go back now" He insisted, making another grab for his wand.

Hermione pushed all of her weight down on him, as he attempted to move up.

"We can't" She sobbed, tears flooding down her face as both her and Ron scrambled with each other.

Her mind was racing, her heart hammering uncomfortable as Ron confirmed that he too had seen the same thing.

"It's Harry" Ron said desperately "Hermione, it's Harry"

"I know" She said through chocked sobs. "But we can't go back" She insisted "We can't"

Ron made another lunge for his own wand but Hermione grabbed hold of his wrist, pushing it down into the mud, he was much stronger than her but it was enough to keep him from reaching it.

"Hermione, get off" He shouted angrily, but she didn't budge. "We have to go back now"

She shook her head desperately. "Ron, think about it" She pleaded, her hair drenched and in a mess across her face "Think about who did that to Kreacher" She looked frantically at him, wishing for him to understand, gripping him as tightly as she could.

Ron stilled briefly in her grip as his eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He demanded, a shake to his voice.

"You Know Who is obviously possessing him" She said, her voice strained, she felt like everything in her body had been shredded to pieces. The rain was soaking her face, washing away the tears she was shedding.

"Then we have to go back" Ron made to move for the wand again.

Hermione yanked him back as forcefully as she could, mud splattering everywhere. "No, Nagini was with him. He would have protected her with his life" She pleaded. "How could we fight Nagini and avoid not hurting Harry?"

Ron looked blankly at her before replying angrily. "That doesn't matter, we need to get Harry out of there, now. Nothing else matters"

Hermione shook her head, water flying from her hair, her thoughts racing as she felt sick to her stomach. She was frozen, but she barely noticed.

"Kreacher as good as told us that Harry was alive. But we still don't know why" She tried to explain through chocked sobs.

"Why does that matter?" He demanded furiously as they continued to wrestled each other desperately. "Harry is there, right now"

Hermione held onto his arms desperately as he tried to yank himself away, shaking her head once more. It took all her strength to prevent Ron from grabbing the wand beside them. Everything was beginning to slot together so clearly in her mind. It was as if the mist and the confusion had vanished and she could see everything for how it was. It was so obvious, everything pointed towards it yet they had all been so oblivious.

Ron was looking at her angrily, mud smeared across his face, he had stopped making a grab for it, but she still didn't let go of her grip on him.

Her heart was pounding fiercely as she tried to compose herself. Completely unaware of everything around her she focused on Ron.

"Harry's a Horcrux" She barely managed to say. It was the only solution, the only reason.

Ron froze once more, his whole body going rigid as his eyes widened to those of shock and disbelief.

"What?" He demanded, his eyes focusing sharply on her own. Ron had gone as white as a sheet as he struggled to grasp the new information.

Hermione continued, her thoughts slotting together.

"A Horcrux, that's the only explanation, that is the only reason You Know Who would let him live."

Ron continued to stare at her, frozen in her grip. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her blankly. The rain continued to pour down heavily, almost drowning out their words to each other.

"That was either You Know Who possessing Harry, or the Horcrux controlling him. You know, like the diary did with Ginny." She gasp out, she was shaking violently as the cold began to reach her.

Ron shook his head, finally finding his words. "If that's the case then we have to go back" He stressed, he made to get the wand again.

"We have to get him out of there no matter what the cost. We get Harry and we run. Screw the Horcrux's, they don't matter anymore." Ron insisted.

"Yes we need to get Harry out." She agreed, trying to get Ron to understand. "But we would have failed. How could we fight him?" She asked desperately.

"That doesn't matter" Ron snapped. "We have to at least try."

"What do you think Harry will do when he finds out?" Hermione demanded harshly. "Do you think he would leave the country? Do you really think he would not finish this?"

Ron opened his mouth as if to retort, but he had no words. Hermione stared at him pointedly, the answer was obvious, Harry would never leave. He would never let Voldemort win. For Harry there would be only one option.

"What do we do then?" He asked quietly. Hermione relaxed her grip on him, although she was anything but calm, she wished this wasn't happening, that there was another solution. Her knees sank further into the dirt as she sat besides Ron.

"Harry is safe for now." She barely managed to say, Ron gave her a sharp stare but she continued. "You Know Who won't harm him, if anything he'll protect him."

"That doesn't make him safe" Ron snapped angrily "You think it's okay to leave him there just because You Know Who won't kill him?" He demanded.

Hermione shook her head, tears now falling from her face. "No it's not okay. If we go back we risk losing both the locket and Harry for good. If You Know Who finds out we know about the Horcrux's he might never let Nagini or Harry out of his sight again."

Ron now sagged as if all possibilities and hopes had been crushed. Hermione knew how he was feeling, how could there possibly be hope now. Even if they managed to get Harry away from Voldemort there would be no way Harry would let this go on. He knew they had to destroy the Horcrux's, at any cost.

Hermione steadied herself as she made her decision. "We need to continue destroyed the Horcrux's, that's the plan."

"Hermione" Ron gasp in disbelief "How can we? What about Harry?"

"Harry would belong to You Know Who for the rest of his life. That is not an option" Hermione said, her voice calming slightly, although her body continued to shake violently. "We destroy the Horcrux's, that is what Harry would want us to do."

"Why can't we get Harry out and then destroy them?" Ron argued. "We can't leave him there."

"Do you really think we would have won that fight?" Hermione said sadly. "If anything we destroy the locket first and then we get Harry. At least then that will be done and there will be no risk of losing it."

Ron fell silent as the rain hammered on, in the distance Hermione barely heard the rumble of thunder. Ron was deep in thought, his jaw locked tightly and his eyes hard and cold. At last he moved, gently pulling Hermione's grip from him.

"Fine" He said coldly. "But we will get Harry out and we will get him to run" He said bluntly. "I don't care if I have to knock him out and drag him myself."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh croaking through her sobs. It was too overwhelming as she moved forwards now embracing Ron in a hug as if she was clinging onto him as if her survival depended on it.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tom staggered, his thoughts jumbled and confused. He could barely think straight as he lent against the wall. Nagini was hissing loudly beside him furiously, nothing had harmed her in the collapse. The whole hallway was a mess of rubble and debris, a shrill noise was piercing the room, in his delirious state it sounded like a woman screaming.

But that didn't matter right now, he felt as if consciousness was leaving him, his heart hammering as he tried to move towards the door. He was vulnerable, he had to get back to the manor. Nothing else mattered right now.

Something had sparked Potter, that much was clear. He felt dizzy as he attempted to move across the rubble, he barely had the grip to hold the wand.

Tom couldn't remember who he had seen, he knew someone had been there but all he felt was sick as he held himself close to Nagini. His thoughts swirled as he fought against Potter's mind, throwing up every mental shield he could manage.

It was just enough, just enough to keep him going and reach the doorstep, his whole body was shaking violently as he gripped hold of Nagini who was now circling him protectively. He raised the wand and only just had the strength to apparate back to the manor.

He landed roughly, his legs collapsing beneath him as he fell onto the hard stone path. Nagini was immediately beside him, still circling him, at least she was safe he briefly thought.

His vision swayed, he blinked rapidly trying to get onto his feet, he failed, and with his last ounce of strength he pressed his dark mark firmly as he sank into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxx

Tom kept to the shadows as he watched Bellatrix bow deeply to Voldemort. He smirked as her eyes flickered to him in the darkness, her head dipping into another bow.

Since his reaction at the Order Headquarters the Dark Lord had kept him cautiously by his side. He had been alarmed that something so trivial seemed to have sparked a reaction from Potter's mind. Tom had been unable to account for what or who he had seen but it was a weakness he had to conquer.

Tom knew Potter was strong, and he understood his Lord's precautions. Since then he had felt unsteady on his own feet, in his own mind. Until this spark was squashed it would be unwise to push the boundaries any further. Potter was not allowed to surface, it had been hard enough to break through in the first place.

He turned his attention back to the current conversation the Dark Lord was having with his death eaters was amusing to say the least. His Lord was raging war, cutting down everyone who opposed him, imprisoning them, torturing them, doing everything to contain the rebellion against him.

Yet there was one group of people who were giving him more trouble then most. One group of people who were uncontrolled.

He smiled amused, three students appeared to have broken into Snape's office and had attempted to steel the sword of Gryffindor. The fact that Snape couldn't even protect his own office was laughable.

"The students need more discipline" Bellatrix was saying, the mocking tone apparent in her voice.

Snape who was standing tall beside her, kept his expression the same

"And what solution do you propose?" He replied coldly.

"You let them control Hogwarts" Bellatrix sneered, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Attacks on teachers and other students. You can't even stop a few teenagers."

"Potter is their martyr" Alecto said coldly, defending Snape "The more we establish control, the more they fight back. They have to be dealt with, but it is more difficult then torturing them and sticking them in a cell" She stood to the left of Bellatrix and was staring furiously at her. "They continue to fight regardless."

"Then the solution is obvious" Bellatrix said, her voice filled with insane delight.

"We show them how Potter has fallen" Their eyes all flicked to Tom who had leaned forwards interested, however he kept in the dark.

It seemed that Voldemort's interest had also peaked, however his reaction was different from his Horcrux.

"No" He commanded coldly.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix questioned.

However it was Snape who answered. "The Order must not have any indication that Potter is alive"

"They are powerless" Bellatrix cut across sharply. "What can they do?"

"You underestimate them" Snape counted. "Do you not think they would seize the opportunity to remove Potter"

"I'm sure that Tom is more then capable of defending himself." Bellatrix said lightly. She was always strangely affectionate towards the young dark lord.

Tom smiled darkly, he was curious about Hogwarts. The defiance of the students intrigued him, and it was all because of Potter.

He wanted to crush them. He wanted to see them break.

Perhaps Voldemort knew this as he sent a warning glare towards him in the darkness. Tom remained silent obediently, he would not question his lord.

"Who are the students?" Voldemort asked his voice cold.

"Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom" Snape said calmly.

Tom's eyes had barely widened in shock as he fell into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry's eyes darted around confused as he stumbled in the darkness. He barely managed to steady himself from where he was leaning as his attention immediately shifted to his surrounding. Voldemort.

Harry swayed dangerously as his eyes scanned the situation quickly. He didn't relax, even when he noticed he was hidden in the darkness. His eyes sharply pierced the room as the voices washed into his ears.

"I trust you can handle three students" Voldemort was saying coldly towards another figure in the room.

"They will be dealt with" A voice answered calmly. It took a second before Harry realised why he had a sick feeling creeping into his stomach. Snape.

"Dealt with?" An unknown voice sneered. "Hogwarts is becoming a symbol of resistance. They have to be eliminated" Harry glanced through the darkness to see a very ugly death eater glaring at Snape.

"And show that their methods are effective." Snape counted back coldly. "More will stand in their place. They feel outraged about Potter's death, do you really think the stubbornness of Gryffindor's will be stopped by fuelling their rage?"

Harry blinked as the hazy memories began flooding back to him. He was caught. Voldemort was breaking him. Had broken him. The voices continued before he had anymore time to dwell further.

"It will stop the other houses if anything" The ugly death eater snapped.

"Maybe" Snape agreed. "But acting would show that they are influencing our actions."

There was a short pause as everyone seemed to consider the options.

Harry felt sick as his head spun, trying to understand what was happening. However he didn't have time to consider anything further as Voldemort's voice cut through the emptiness.

"You suggest nothing is done?" Voldemort asked coldly.

Snape nodded curtly. "A minimum punishment if anything. They need to see there extremes result in nothing. That their efforts do not effect the direction of this war. That they are powerless, trapped in a school playing nothing but games."

The ugly death eaters snorted again, as if she didn't agree.

The next voice cooled Harry to the core, he had not realised her presence. He had been too focused on staying hidden in the darkness.

"This is true, however Gryffindor's sword is obviously not well protected in your office." Bellatrix said coldly.

Harry tried to concentrate on the topic to stop his anger now surfacing.

"You have failed Severus" Voldemort said, his voice unimpressed and cold.

Snape bowed low, apologetically. "What would you have me do My Lord?" He asked.

Bellatrix instead cut across, now bowing low herself. "My Lord" She said eagerly "Let me offer you my services once again."

Voldemort only nodded, allowing her to continue.

"The sword should be moved to my Gringotts vault. Only there will it be safe" She proposed.

Harry couldn't help but frown, strangely in his confused and almost delirious state he found himself concentrating. His mind piecing together the situation calmly, his one clear thought in the mix of all others. What else had Voldemort hidden in the depths of Gringotts.

Voldemort nodded once more. "Do this" He commanded.

His death eaters bowed but Harry was not satisfied. The thought of Voldemort hiding a Horcrux in Gringotts had crossed his mind several times before. It had often come up before in the many late night conversations with Ron and Hermione.

Could Voldemort had hidden a Horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. It was extremely likely and a strong lead.

Harry's thoughts raced, as he struggled to stand. Everything felt heavy, as if his body was not cooperating with him. Why were they discussing this? Surely they understood that Harry was listening. But Harry stopped himself there, as a cold dread crept in.

He hadn't been listening, he couldn't remember a thing. How he had gotten here, why he was hidden in the darkness.

And then the harsh realisation dawned on him. Voldemort had succeeded, Harry was broken. He wasn't a threat, Voldemort must have been possessing him all this time.

Again the questions flooded through his head, he could hardly calm himself. Panic was flooding through him as he fell to the floor, his legs giving way beneath him.

Immediately his head gave a painful twinge as he noticed the dark red eyes piece his own gaze through the darkness.

Harry had no time to move, no time to react as Voldemort's curse threw him into unconsciousness once more.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Leave" Voldemort commanded harshly to the death eaters, they didn't hesitate as they left the room abruptly.

When the room was empty, Voldemort took no time in turning to his Horcrux. It hadn't taken too much effort to bring him back into Potter's mind, it seemed as if the two were in flux, fighting for a grip on consciousness. With the Dark Lord here now, with their minds connecting, Tom was winning.

"What happened?" Voldemort demanded furiously.

Tom didn't flinch under the Dark Lords angry stare. Now standing again, he brushed himself down lightly and said calmly. "Potter has always been stronger then me"

"No" Voldemort hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You should not have lost control"

Tom crossed his arms in annoyance, not towards the Dark Lord but due to the throbbing running through his head.

"My lord" He said delicately. "I have been in control for a number of weeks now" He paused as Voldemort stared furiously still. "I have never been away from either Nagini or yourself, under your influence I should not have lost control"

"You should not have, I am depending on you in this war, how can I when you have no control?" He demanded.

Tom kept his gaze firmly locked on Voldemort's.

"I believe it was the subject you were discussing." He said plainly.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Explain" He demanded.

"You were discussing particular Gryffindor's..." Tom need not go on any further.

"You are weak" Voldemort hissed angrily. "You let Potter's poor sentiments destroy you"

"It was uncontrollable" Tom said neutrally, shrugging.

"You are useless" Voldemort snapped, Tom blinked lightly as he observed the wand pointing in his direction. "What are you supposed to do in battle?" He demanded. "You come up against someone that Potter is close to and you fail?"

"My Lord, this is unavoidable" Tom explained, still gazing cautiously at the wand pointed in his direction.

"No" Voldemort commanded. "You shall conquer this weakness. You shall not let this stop you"

Tom inclined his head slightly, almost mockingly. Voldemort's anger flared.

"Power is stronger then Potter's pathetic love. You should do well do remember this." He commanded.

Once more Tom inclined his head, keeping himself calm despite the Dark Lords anger flaring into his head. He bit back from a retort.

"My Lord" He said carefully, making sure their was no bite to his words. He left silently, ignoring the fierce gaze on his back.

Xxxxxxxxx

"_Nagini"_ He called into the darkness. She came immediately, her eyes burning fiercely.

"_Shh"_ Tom crooned as he knelt down in front of her.

"_Master is only displeased"_ He hissed _"Come, with me" _

She followed obediently, but still hissing displeased. Tom couldn't help but smile at her in fondness at the fury she was portraying. She was too protective of him.

Tom wondered aimlessly throughout the manor. Voldemort had made it very clear that he was to be used carefully in this war, but now this was in doubt again, due to Potter's strength.

It was annoying to say the least, that Potter still had the control, that his mind was still in their fighting. Always. But it could not be helped and Tom was still curious to see the rebellion at Hogwarts, maybe he could convince his lord, he only needed to choose the right words.

He sighed heavily as he made his way into a darkened room, he waved his wand casually and looked around surprised to see the huge luxurious room before him.

Draco Malfoy's bedroom. He smirked before striding in without a second thought, he may as well amuse himself while the death eaters cowered at the latest meeting.

The room was large and dressed elegantly in green and silver fabrics, a comfortable looking four poster bed sat to one side. An roaring fire, lit from the house elves was crackling flooding the room with warmth.

Strolling casually to the side he noticed something that made him turn. A large pile of paper old leather bound books was piled in the corner of the room, as if laid down carelessly. It surprised him as the rest of the room looked immaculate, no doubt due to the house elves again.

Non of the titles were vaguely interesting so he turned away once more, however it was something else that caught his eyes. A photograph was poking out from under the books. He picked it up interested.

Tom stared at the photograph. There were dozens of students posing formally, all dressed appropriately in their uniforms. He watched as they began to talk among themselves as the picture was taken.

Nagini hissed impatiently on the floor, he smiled at her briefly _"I won't be long"_ He hissed gently, calming the giant serpent. He made to put the photograph back on the side but something caught his eye and without a second thought, his mind went blank.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry felt himself shift into consciousness. He couldn't control his body as he felt it shake and his legs gave way beneath him, collapsing onto the floor. He felt completely drained and exhausted as he struggled to breath.

Confused and with no time to think, Nagini was before him, she was hissing loudly. His head burned as he rubbed his scar. His thoughts were jumbled and confused as he stared blankly at the snake. Feeling sick he swayed, blinking heavily from the bright light of the room.

Nagini was still hissing loudly before him and he found himself focusing on her.

Harry found himself saying very calmly.

"_Shh Nagini, everything is alright"_

Surprisingly Nagini seemed to settle immediately as she swayed gently back and forth. Harry was unaware of anything else but his main thought. Nagini had to die now.

He wasn't sure the next time he'd get an opportunity. Times when he was conscious were getting fewer and less frequent. His thoughts were jumbled, how long had he been out. When had that meeting been, was it minutes, days, weeks? Voldemort had been controlling his body for too long.

"_Come closer" _ Harry hissed gently, holding out his surprisingly steady hand towards her. He remained on the floor, he didn't think he had the strength to stand. Stay focused, he thought, nothing else mattered.

Nagini didn't hesitate, she had so much faith in her master.

Harry didn't flinch when her head rested against his palm, it was daunting the size of her but he was focused now.

Slowly he reached his hand up to the draw string bag around his neck, and carefully pulled out the sharp mirror.

Nagini hissed something and drew her head away but Harry ignored her hissing coaxingly.

"_It's okay, trust me, come closer"_ He must have sounded convincing, for the large snake brought her body closer as she circled around him.

Harry held the mirror tightly as she coiled her body over his knees, her head resting against his hand once more.

Harry didn't hesitate. He struck out immediately. The mirror lodging itself deep into her head.

Instinctively she constricted, her body suffocating the breath out of Harry as she hissed furiously.

Harry forced himself to hold onto the mirror embedded into her head as his chest stabbed painfully from the pain. He barely had the strength as the giant serpent rolled across the floor her body flailing madly as she hissed furiously.

Harry rolled away from her, trying to get his breath back as he stared Nagini, writhing around, blood everywhere.

She reared towards him, her fangs bared, Harry dodged to the left, barely managing to avoid her poisonous fangs. It was as he landed sharply on his side, he realised he had a wand.

Without hesitation, he reached into his pocket and yelled "_Sectumsempra"_

Huge gashes cut across Nagini's body as she hissed, her screams filling Harry's head. She wrenched herself forwards once more, this time her teeth sinking deep into arm. Harry screamed as he threw another curse at her.

All he could see was blood as he fell to his knees clenching his arm to his chest. He could barely think as Nagini continued to flail about in pain.

Harry knew this was it, she barely had the focus to attack him anymore, however as he collapsed she threw herself at him, cutting deep into his chest with her fangs. Hissing she constricted her bloodied body around him once more, trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Harry's vision was blurring as he struggled for breath. This was it. He could barely think, barely concentrate.

Air flooded into his lungs suddenly, as he gasp desperately for breath. Confused he struggled out of Naginis firm grasp, he stared at her. She was not moving. The wounds had been to great. Nagini was dead.

Harry was shaking drastically, her large body was lying cut open sprawled across the floor.

He felt a tremendous amount of relief as he moved slowly over to the mirror that was still wedged in her head. Blood was streaming from his hand where the mirror had sank deeply into his flesh, cutting the skin open. He was exhausted but he felt more alive, freer then he had in weeks. The huge presence of Voldemort had diminished drastically now Nagini was no longer with him, it was as if the fog had lifted.

He held his wand surprisingly steadily in his blooded hand as he conjured the mirror out of her head.

The room was full of blood and as he staggered forwards. He barely noticed the photograph on the floor, it must have been knocked down in the fight, it was smeared in blood. Curious, he picked it up and wiped the blood from it, his eyes were immediately drawn to the smiling faces of Ron and Hermione among the classmates of his entire year.

Harry couldn't help but grin, despite his delirious state, Ron and Hermione would have one less Horcrux to deal with now, he had managed what he had been so determined to do. He didn't think he would get this far, Voldemort's possessions and the gaps in his memory had disturbed him greatly. He had thought about his next decision long ago and now he was free without any hesitations to complete this, he would not be controlled again.

He staggered, Nagini had wounded him quite badly, but this wasn't a bad thing, if anything it would make this easier, it wasn't as if he was getting out of the room alive anyway. He could barely walk and the wand would not get him far.

He knew this was the only option, he would be unable to escape the manor and funnily enough he wasn't scared, he felt a strange sense of calm washing over him. He had a way out, one where Voldemort could not harm him anymore.

He fell to his knees and his hands had stopped shaking as held the mirror shard firmly. He took a deep breath, he didn't want to die but he would rather this then the continuing torment, he would never have to go near Voldemort again.

"See you soon Sirius" Harry barely whispered before he plunged the mirror shard straight into his chest. He didn't notice the blue eyes twinkling back at him.

**BAM! Busy chapter, I hope there wasn't too much going on, I nearly split this into two.**

**Thanks again everyone for reading, reviewing, following (nearly at 100!) and all the favourites! **


	10. Chapter 10

Voldemort was satisfied, everything had fallen completely into place.

The death eaters were seated around the large table discussing their main focus. Voldemort scanned his eyes briefly across all of his faithful followers. The ministry was completely controlled, they only had to finish stamping out all forms of resistance to truly have succeeded.

"The Order have scattered" Yaxley was saying, holding his own wand lightly in his hands as he inspecting it carefully. "It is only a matter of picking up the pieces"

Snape however cut across him. "It would be wise to stay focused" He sneered, as Yaxley placed his wand down slowly. "They believe Potter to be dead and it has severely destroyed their hope, but this has made them more dangerous if anything"

"How so?" Yaxley said leaning forwards curiously.

"They don't have anything to lose" Snape said curtly "They have lost everything and as a result they will be dangerous"

Yaxley snorted "They have nothing to aim for, what could they possibly do?"

"They will be unpredictable" Snape explained "We would be wise not to drop our guard"

Some of the death eaters muttered in agreement but others laughed, Yaxley was among them.

"Unpredictable maybe, but weak, easy enough to pick off when they are acting rashly"

Voldemort listened carefully, he agreed with Severus, they could not afford to get complacent. The more you forced someone into a corner, the more likely they were to bite.

"It would be unwise to-" Voldemort began but words failed him, as he sat there alarmed.

His Horcrux. The presence had shattered suddenly. The connection to one of his crucial lifelines, gone. Unlike his other Horcrux's, he was linked in heavily with both the Horcrux in Potter and his precious Nagini, he knew immediately that one had been attacked.

His death eaters jumped up shocked at their Lord's apparent discomfort, some rushing forwards to help. But Voldemort could not concentrate, his eyes were widened in fear, Potter would not have dared.

"Do not touch me" Voldemort almost screamed, his eyes glinting red madly.

Voldemort stood immediately, turning to Snape "The boy" He demanded fiercely. "Now"

He watched as Snape and several other death eaters vanished immediately. Others lingered nervously beside him.

"My Lord" Bellatrix was beside him, her face full of anxiety and fear.

"Go" Voldemort said so dangerously that no one hesitated. He was left alone as he felt emptiness.

He focused on connecting with Potter, his vision was shifting immediately, but he had time to react as he felt a sharp pain searing across his chest. He fell back into his own body shaking, he had never felt so weak.

He forced himself to stand, he screamed in anger and fear, he was desperate, his Horcrux's were not safe. His eyes widened as he truly realised the situation.

"Nagini" He hissed, his beloved pet, she could not be gone, she was too strong. She had to be safe.

He pushed himself up and fled the room desperate to know, he would burn anyone who even got in his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Potter was white as a sheet unmoving, lying in a pool of deep red blood. A large shard protruding deep into his chest. The room itself was splattered with blood, the sight was horrific as he saw Nagini's large body sliced open beside the boy.

Snape couldn't help but remember what Dumbledore had told him, when Voldemort feared for his snakes life then he was to inform Potter about the piece of the Dark Lord's soul within him.

But it seemed Potter had jumped several steps, Snape knew he hadn't chosen death to strike Voldemort, the boy could not have known. He had done it to escape. He felt a horrible twisting sensation in his stomach as he barely had time to contemplate this.

Snape desperately wanted to leave Potter in peace but he knew he would have to drag him back into life. If no other death eaters were here he would have honoured the boys decision.

He fell onto his knees into the pool of blood, blood splattering on his robes. Hurriedly he uncorked mixtures of potions from his own portable supply he always kept with him. He was hardly thinking as he attended to Potters wounds. He couldn't get Lily's face out of his head. He had failed her, he had failed to protect her only son.

Potter had been subjected to such horrors these past months, it was a shocking that he had lasted this long. Snape was the only person who understood why the boy was being forced to live.

A piece of the Dark Lords soul lived inside him.

He worked quickly as he tried not to dwell on these thoughts. There had been many occasions when he had contemplated sharing the truth with Potter, as the boy had to die, but now was not the time. Potter would be forced to live on. Snape scowled as he wondered what secrets Potter knew about the Dark Lord. He dared not dive into Potters mind, it would be disastrous if he accidentally provoked the piece of the Dark Lord inside Potter.

Colour was starting to return to the boys face as Snape worked, he wasn't aware of Voldemort entering the room. It was only when he fell back onto his knees and wiped his bloody hands on his robes did he notice.

"He'll live my Lord" Snape said quietly. Voldemort however had paced over to Nagini's deformed body. She was cut open and had been brutally disfigured, blood still poured from her gigantic body.

"Move him" Snape had never heard Voldemort sound so deadly, he was sure he was concentrating hard not to tare Potter into pieces for what he had done.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Everything ached, Harry didn't want to wake, not yet. Asleep he wasn't in pain but awake everything burned. He hissed in agony as he attempted to shift some of the weight of his body.

"Don't move" A cool voice spoke.

Harry's eyes snapped open as his brain kicked in. He shouldn't be alive. His thoughts were hazy as he struggled to breath comfortably. He felt sick and could feel himself shaking violently, his scar was burning fiercely.

Ignoring the voice, he attempted to sit up, however this resulted in nothing but pain, his eyes clenched shut as he grabbed his chest in agony, breathing hard.

"I'm not accustomed to repeating myself" The voice said dangerously.

Harry ignored it once more as he concentrated on pushing himself back into a sitting position. Gritting his teeth he moved slowly, his chest felt like it was going to burst as he forced himself into a more comfortable position. Resting his head back, he eventually opened his eyes once more.

He knew who was standing next to him, his scar had been burning fiercely since he had woken. It was almost as painful as the searing pain across his body.

Voldemort stood a few paces away observing him with his deep red eyes.

He clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes slowly. The one way out he had and he had failed. He couldn't help but feel a deep disappointment. He wasn't meant to go through this anymore, it was meant to be over.

He opened his eyes again, feeling sick and dizzy, to see Voldemort was watching him intently still.

Voldemort sounded deadly as he demanded an answer. "Why?"

Harry didn't reply, for some reason he felt he didn't have to answer. He wasn't afraid anymore, he turned his head away and said with considerable effort due to his chest hurting.

"Aren't you tired of this?" He asked through the pain.

He wasn't aware of Voldemort nearly reaching for his wand, instead he breathed heavily trying to release the constricting pain.

"You have a chance to end it" Harry said quietly, almost staring off into nothingness. He was tired of this, he sighed heavily as he continued. "So why don't you?"

Harry didn't turn to look at Voldemort, he continued to breath heavily through the pain. Harry wanted Voldemort to leave, his scar was burning, he couldn't get his thoughts together.

Fortunately Voldemort didn't seem to have anything further to say to him as his Harry heard his footsteps retreat.

"Watch him" Voldemort said and Harry turned his head surprised, he wasn't aware anyone else had been in the room.

Snape was standing behind Voldemort who bowed promptly as the Dark Lord left. Harry immediately made to move, furious that Snape was near him.

"Be still" Snape said coldly, but Harry ignored him, he wanted to attack the man, kill him, just anything but watch him standing before him.

Harry cringed in pain as blood erupted from his chest, seeping down the front of his shirt. He fell back exhausted as he barely held onto consciousness.

Snape approached, he had a number of potions in his hands. Harry turned his head away disgusted, he didn't want to even look at him.

"It would be best to be still" He advised. Harry wanted to do anything but however everything just hurt to much. His thoughts were too confused, when had everything become so difficult.

"The poison from Nagini has damaged your healing abilities" He instructed. "As a result the wound on your chest is very delicate"

Harry wanted to retort to this, however he settled on ignoring Snape.

"You will require a number of potions daily" He set a number of the side next to him.

Harry didn't even move to pick any of them up. Snape seemed unconcerned, he only said coldly, the threat apparent in his voice. "I'm sure the Dark Lord would assist if you continue to be reluctant"

Harry snapped back to stare at him, furious. Snape wouldn't dare.

It chilled him to think of how weak he was right now, Voldemort would so easily be able to possess him and force him to drink the potions.

He wanted to resist, he wanted to be able to have the strength to withstand Voldemort's possessions, he didn't wish to have a full body bind on him either.

He was angry, this just wasn't fair. He wasn't going to let Voldemort have this victory, he was still focused on getting out of here, whether it was now or later, he wasn't going to be controlled any more.

He reached for the potions and forced them down without even glancing at Snape or seeing his satisfied smirk.

Xxxxxxxxx

Voldemort could see the pain and anger gleaming in Potter's eyes. His eyes were sunken and his body looked unhealthy and pale. The strain of the Horcrux had pushed the boy too far. Although Potter had never been aware or clear what had been happening too him, he had decided that he would rather end it then be controlled. This was something Voldemort had never considered. He could never understand.

Potter was standing defiantly in the centre of the room, his fists clenched together, his eyes locked on Voldemort's. He wanted answers.

Snape had done remarkable well at beginning to heal Potter, it had only been a few days and already he was on his feet, although as Potter swayed it was apparent he had a long recovery still.

"Why am I alive?" Potter hissed, directing his question directly at Voldemort.

Voldemort showed no emotion, he had been determined not to get angry with the boy. Nagini had been slaughtered, a part of him ripped to pieces, it would not be wise to destroy another part of his soul so rashly.

Still he didn't answer. Voldemort had been contemplating a proposition Snape had proposed to him and he had finally reached his decision. It was the best solution to keep his Horcrux alive, even if he could not control Potter's body.

"Answer me" Potter demanded furiously taking a step towards Voldemort. The chain around his ankle constricted stopping him from advancing any further.

Potter had no fears anymore, Voldemort now knew that the boy had nothing to lose. Keeping him locked up would achieve nothing but Potter's suicide. Potter had won, although he did not know it, the influence over him was staggering.

"Answer me" Potter demanded again, his eyes glinting madly.

"How dare you speak to the Dark Lord like that" Bellatrix hissed raising her wand. However Potter just cocked his head to the side and grinned disturbingly at her.

"Go on" He whispered "I dare you"

Voldemort had truly destroyed the boy, Potter was mad.

Bellatrix was furious, and she raised her wand to advance upon the boy.

Voldemort only now spoke "No Bellatrix" He said calmly as he could. He was concentrating hard to contain his own fury. Potter was already damaged enough, he did not need his death eaters to damage his Horcrux further.

"You need to hold your tongue" She hissed as she clenched her wand in fury. "I'm sure another bought of the dementors would do you good" She sneered threateningly.

Potter's disturbed laugh stopped her from continuing.

"Don't you get it?" He said tilting his head sideways a thin smile spreading across his face. "I'm not fighting back anymore" He glanced towards Voldemort, Potter understood that he knew and this was why the boy had won.

"I have a way out now" Potter's smile was disturbing. "Something you can't prevent, I mean what have I got to lose? Suck out my soul for all I care."

It seemed Bellatrix and the other death eaters around her had finally cottoned on.

"A cowards way out" Bellatrix sneered among mutters.

Potter smiled coldly as he took a step towards her, the chain around his ankle fully constricted. His eyes were bloodshot and he truly looked mad as he laughed coldly "And yet what does your Lord fear most?"

Voldemort stilled, watching Potter carefully. This was dangerous, he knew too much. His eyes darkened dangerously, holding his own wand from cursing the boy.

"You dare..." She started again raising her wand but immediately halted by Voldemort's dark look. She changed tact once more. "You would choose death over imprisonment?" She sneered.

Potter gave her a funny look as if it was an obvious answer.

Voldemort stepped towards the boy who remained where he was, his arms folded, Potter truly wasn't afraid anymore, something had changed. Potter was more dangerous then ever, Voldemort needed the boy alive.

As if knowing what Voldemort was thinking Potter spoke

"So what happens now?" he asked "You want me alive and I want to die" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes observing Voldemort carefully from where he stood defiantly. The boy had always been intelligent, but even Voldemort knew that Potter would not be expecting this as he made his decision.

"You will be moved to Hogwarts" Voldemort said calmly, still trying to contain his anger.

The effect was immediate, Potter's expression slipped, his mad composure buckling.

The confusion flicked across his face, replacing the defiance with one only of vulnerability. Potter seemed to be having an emotional battle with himself as he no longer looked certain of his fate. It was apparent he had not been expecting this answer.

The boy had been so determined that he was going to end it, he had not considered anything else. Severus had been right, the boy would not give up his life so rashly if given a false hope, but that was all Voldemort needed. The only thing that mattered was keeping his Horcrux protected.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood his hands clenched tight, he stared at the stone floor his eyes unfocused. His heart was racing as his brain attempted to contemplate the situation. Hogwarts. He understood perfectly, Harry had somehow bargained his life. His body was shaking, he could hardly think straight as he repeated in his own head the words Voldemort had just said.

He didn't understand, after everything, after Nagini had been gutted, Voldemort was still tearing him apart. Voldemort was still unwilling to just finish it.

However Harry wouldn't question it just now, his initial thoughts were of uncertainty. He was ready to die wasn't he? He was ready to stop the never ending torment.

But why was something holding him back? Hogwarts, although Hogwarts was his home, the emptiness that Ron and Hermione would not be there was strangely over whelming.

Then the horrid realisation hit him hard.

Another Horcrux. He was certain one would be hidden in the castle. The horror was flooding through him as he realised what he had to do. He had to go on.

It took all his courage, all his strength, all his energy to remain facing Voldemort as he spoke, his eyes unable to meet the Dark Lords.

"What are the conditions?" He asked through gritted teeth. If he had been looking at Voldemort he would have seen the satisfied smirk flick across his face.

"I want you alive Potter" Voldemort's voice was dangerous

Voldemort's voice washed over Harry as he barely registered his own head nodding.

"In return..." Harry started in a whisper, he felt sick and light headed, unsteady on his own feet.

"You shall be sent to Hogwarts" Voldemort finished, his voice strangely distant. "And you shall also never endanger your own life." He finished.

Harry nodded once more. Was he really agreeing to this. Was he really pushing himself to finish the impossible task Dumbledore had sent him. To destroy as many Horcrux's as he could before his own body could literally go on no more.

But surely Dumbledore would never ask this of him, surely he had done his part, that someone else could finish this off for him.

Ron and Hermione drifted into his mind once more and anguish filled him. How could he leave this impossible task to them, when only he could finish it. It wasn't fair to leave it all to them.

Harry's fists clenched tighter, his nails digging into his skin, he couldn't disagree, he needed Hogwarts. He was now certain a Horcrux would be hidden there, he would not miss up the opportunity. He had to force himself to go on.

"You won't possess me again?" He didn't care that his voice sounded desperate, this was something he would not tolerate while at Hogwarts, he would not endanger his friends. Some of the death eaters laughed cruelly around him but he didn't care if he sounded weak.

Voldemort however answered plainly, his voice sounded surprisingly neutral. "No" Harry only nodded firmly.

"Okay" Harry said quietly. His scar prickled uncomfortable, he could tell Voldemort was satisfied.

"I warn you though Potter" Voldemort added dangerously. "You endanger your life even slightly and I will make sure you return here and are watched indefinitely"

Harry felt an uncomfortable lump form in his throat as he nodded, he would never return here, that was not an option.

"You will be moved immediately" Voldemort explained coldly "You will be unable to leave the grounds, so I suggest you do not attempt to do so."

Harry was stunned, he was going to Hogwarts right now, but he didn't respond, his scar was continuing to prickle uncomfortable, he resisted the urge to rub it.

Voldemort continued "If you're threatened or hurt by anyone, death eater or not you are to report to Serverus"

Harry finally looked up angrily, as he snapped out of his own thoughts "Snape?" He hissed furiously.

"Serverus is Headmaster" Voldemort's expression was unreadable as Snape stepped out of the shadows.

Harry clenched his fists together again, he wasn't sure if he would be able to put up with the murderous headmaster but he knew there was no chance he was going to return back here. He couldn't look up at Voldemort, he would be away from the manor but the threat of returning would haunt him.

Hogwarts would now be his prison. He knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't be there, but perhaps Ginny, Neville and Luna would be. A part of Hogwarts might still feel like home.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, he probably would have fallen on the floor had it not been for Snape holding him painfully on his arm. As soon as Harry regained his footing he twisted away angrily.

Snape ignored him; he turned his back and stepped to stand behind his large desk sitting at the back of his office. Harry's gaze slowly slid to the sleeping portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who was snoring quite peacefully in a large comfy arm chair. Harry felt his stomach jolt uncomfortable.

He felt anger burning through him, he wanted to attack Snape, but he had no energy, he swayed on his feet as he tried to remain standing. Even if he was strong enough the risk of being taken back to the manor held him still. The only relief he felt was his head was no longer throbbing as painfully now he wasn't so close to Voldemort. Even Hogwarts was little comfort right now, he felt so disconnected from everything.

Snape smirked as Alecto joined him out of the fireplace. She also smirked at Harry's lack of reaction.

"Our Lord succeeded then" She shrieked in laughter.

Snape nodded without turning his attention to Harry. "You would be surprised the lengths it took to break him"

Harry remained silent, Voldemort had ripped his mind apart, he hated to admit it but what Snape said was true. He wouldn't be able to fight back, the fear of returning to the manor was overwhelming. He would do anything to remain at the school. He would find the Horcrux hidden in the castle, he needed this to keep himself going. To keep him sane.

Alecto frowned confused. "Then why send him here?"

"I do not question our Lord" Snape said calmly and Harry was surprised when she accepted his with no further questions. Apparently not all the death eaters knew Harry had tried to take his own life.

"I'm sure we can have some fun in my class" She said her eyes glistening in excitement, she fingered her wand favourably looking at Harry.

Harry remained where he was, he wished he could sit down, as his vision blurred slightly. He was still recovering from the fight with Nagini.

She looked amused as she raised her wand.

It was Snape who interjected. "No" He said pushing her wand down as he stepped protectively in front of Harry.

She turned murderously to look daggers at Snape. Before she could complain Snape cut across her.

"You are not to hurt Potter under any circumstance" He hissed. "Or you answer to the Dark Lord"

This caused Harry to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Although he hadn't often been subjected to physical torture from Voldemort's death eaters he never expected that while at Hogwarts they would be forbidden from hurting him. He remembered Voldemort's words that he had to report to Snape if he was ever hurt.

She snorted indignantly "I'm sure a few curses would be satisfactory"

"No" Snape hissed again. Harry would have perhaps enjoyed Snape's torment if he wasn't so drained, no doubt it would be him on the receiving end of Voldemort.

"If you so much touch Potter the Dark Lord will have your life" Snape said firmly.

Her expression darkened.

Snape continued. "You would be wise to warn others"

She nodded slowly before turning towards Harry. "You're lucky aren't you?" She hissed obviously annoyed.

Harry looked away, he just wanted to be away from death eaters. They were the only company he'd had in months. He hadn't realised how detached he was becoming from people. Even the thought of seeing Ginny in the castle hardly caused any emotion from him.

Snape and Alecto began discussing the further points of Harry's movement to Hogwarts.

"Potter must attend all meals" Snape was saying.

Harry's glanced around the office, it was surprising that it had hardly changed at all. He tried blocking out the voices but it didn't seem to work.

It was frustrating but he continued to remain silent. Although he was in Dumbledore's office he wasn't comfortable, he wanted out. Too long had been been cooped up in the manor.

Harry caught on to the end of their conversation.

Alecto was laughing loudly "So what is happening with the boy?" She asked

"That is for his head of house to decide" Snape answered calmly.

Harry nearly stumbled from shock, although it might have been from lack of energy, he was still pretty dizzy, his head spinning. Alecto also seemed surprised.

"But surely…so much freedom…is it wise?"

"It is our Lords decision" Alecto nodded in understanding.

Alecto looked liked she was going to say something however they didn't get a chance to as Snape office door opened suddenly.

"You called Headmast-…" Professor McGonagall's started her tone cold but she froze almost immediately. Her gaze had already drifted across to Harry.

She was horror struck; her eyes looked Harry up and down in complete disbelief. Harry knew he looked battered and starved but he couldn't bring himself to give her a reassuring smile. He could only stand and watch, barely able to stand.

She looked older, as she tried to compose herself from the absolute shock that he was really standing before her.

Alecto sniggered at McGonagall.

Snape started speaking although it was clear McGonagall was hardly paying attention, her eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Minerva, you are responsible for Potter. He is currently in need of medical attention, but when he is well again you are to report back to me, do you understand?"

Professor McGonagall nodded numbly as if she wasn't sure Snape was really giving her those instructions.

"I suggest you inform Potter immediately of the new school rules" He instructed coldly. He turned to Harry and said. "You may leave now"

Harry only gave him an cold look as McGonagall just about managed to motion for Harry to follow her out of the office, she turned and left as if in a trance, as he reached the door Snape added coldly.

"Remember Potter, you are here on the decision of the Dark Lord. You would do well to be grateful for his choice."

Harry didn't reply, he just walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As Harry left Snape's office he surprisingly felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. Professor McGonagall was walking quickly, she had yet to look back at Harry since they had stepped down the spiral staircase. It was almost as if she was in shock. He tried to hurry after her, his head spun, he didn't believe this was happening. The corridors looked the same as normal, the castle even felt the same. He had wondered that things would feel different now that Dumbledore was gone, but he was thankful as the castle's familiarity comforted him. He had been away far to long.

His vision was blurring and he stumbled "Professor" He barely managed to whisper as he staggered against the wall.

At once she was by his side, he felt her arms close comfortingly around him as he fell to the floor. He hadn't felt a warm embrace in weeks, he could barely keep a coherent thought.

"Harry, Harry" She was repeatedly saying his name, Harry tried to concentrate, her voice was calming, it was a lot more gentle then he was used to being addressed by her.

He couldn't see a thing as his vision blurred.

She was speaking but Harry couldn't make out what she was saying as he drifted into unconsciousness.

**I'm curious - Did anyone guess that Harry would end up at Hogwarts? There were a few hints along the way! **

**As always, thanks for readings, reviewing, following and for the favourites! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this one was really fun to write!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! 11 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

Poppy was running her wand over him, she didn't say a word as she concentrated on Potter who was resting in the currently locked Hospital Wing. Minerva couldn't rid herself of the horrible feeling creeping through her as her and her colleagues stood around his bed.

"What happened?" Pamona asked, her voice shaking as all the other teachers listened carefully.

"Snape called me to his office" She barely managed to reply "I...he, Potter was barely able to stand, Snape just told me I was responsible for him" She finished quietly, her eyes unable to look away from here Harry lay.

"He's been with the Dark Lord all this time?" Fillius asked sharply.

"He must have been taken." Minerva said horsely. "The night the Order tried to move him from his relatives."

"Minerva, there would have been nothing we could have done" Fillius said his voice strong as he tried to reassure her. "If he was with You Know Who we would have been unable to help"

This didn't comfort her as she tried to piece her thoughts together. Everything was so wrong, it shouldn't be like this.

They all stood awkwardly around Harry's bed as he tossed gently, sweat forming on his brow. Minerva couldn't even contemplate what horrors Harry might have been subjected to.

"He'll have to be moved out of the castle" Pamona said firmly, breaking the short silence.

Minerva nodded as all of their gazes drifted to the small band of light wrapped around his left arm just below where the dark mark had been scorched into his skin.

"I should be able to transfigure the parameters and then we can move him to a safe house in Hogsmede" She replied quietly.

"No" Poppy cut across , not even glancing up as she continued to examine Harry with her wand "He should not be moved, not until I am completely certain he's healed" She instructed firmly. "Potter is suffering from exhaustion, he would not have the strength"

Minerva shook her head forcefully "We have to get him out of here as soon as possible, we should act now. We do not know the circumstances for why Potter is here. We don't have time" She argued, she could do nothing to still the uncomfortable twisting sensation in her stomach.

"No, Potter needs urgent attention" Poppy stressed as she continued to run her wand up and down him.

"Then you shall go with him" She argued.

Poppy shook her head, "If Potter has been sent to Hogwarts, why would he be removed straight away?" She asked "We have the time to heal him"

"Is it worth risking his life?" Minerva demanded staring at them all. She was starting to get angry, why couldn't they just understand.

"Poppy's right Minerva" Fillius agreed softly "We can protect him here for the time being"

"How can we keep him here?" She said trying to control her shaking voice. "Just look at him?" She gestured desperately. "We have to get him to safety, now"

"We will not let the Carrows or Snape touch him" Fillius said firmly. "We will keep him safe"

"How?" McGonagall asked again, now getting agitated. "The castle is under his control. How can we protect him?"

Fillius answered quietly "We know you care about Potter a great deal, as do we all. But he is not strong enough. You know that changing the parameters would be a huge effect on his health. " He continued. "We cannot move him, not yet. He has to recover first, then we can act."

McGonagall looked down at Potter, desperately trying to contain her emotions. She had no choice but to agree. Transfiguring the parameters would be dangerous enough, it was really unthinkable with Harry so wounded.

"Everyone must protect him with their lives" She said firmly, making her decision. Nods ran around the circle as they all agreed, however she didn't relax.

Her colleagues fell once again into a short silence, only broken my Potters odd murmurs. It was apparent his sleep was disrupted.

"We'll have to wake him up" Poppy said after awhile.

"We can't, he barely had enough energy to stand" McGonagall said quietly.

"I doubt he's had a decent nights rest in months" Poppy scowled "He's completely exhausted, he's nearly starved, a dreamless sleep potion would do him wonders" They all held horrified as Harry continued to turn.

"What did they do to him?" She only now dared ask, her voice was choked as the extent of the damage was becoming clear.

No one dared answer, they all knew the torment the dark lord was capable of.

There was complete silence as Poppy raised her wand. "Enervate"

Harry's eyes snapped open instantly and the confusion was apparent as he jerked himself up into a sitting position, his eyes darting around. He was panicking as he attempted to push himself away from the group of people.

"Careful Harry" Poppy said calmly as attempted to rest hand on his shoulder.

Harry flinched back quickly and she withdrew it slowly.

"You're safe" She said gently "You're at Hogwarts"

Harry didn't say anything as he observed the people surrounding him. It took him a moment to realise they weren't a threat.

Poppy held a potion out to him. He hesitated before slowly moving his arm up to take it. He didn't meet anyone's eyes as he held onto it without drinking it.

"Ron and Hermione?" He asked. He sounded so tired, as if he was struggling to hold his thoughts straight.

The other teachers looked around to Minerva uncertain.

"They are not at Hogwarts" Was all she could answer. She was surprised when Harry only nodded without saying a word. It was as if he expected this answer. She couldn't help but notice how nervous Harry was in their company, he looked agitated, however he held his gaze locked on his own hands holding the potion.

Minerva cursed Voldemort. She would make sure he would suffer for what had happened.

"Drink Potter" Poppy said gently but Harry seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Hagrid, he fell?" He asked bluntly.

"Hagrid is alive and well" She answered quickly. If Harry was relieved to hear the news he didn't show it, instead he only nodded as he finally took a few gulps of the potion.

It seemed the next question, Potter was afraid to ask as they waited around him quietly. He opened his mouth a few times before closing it. It took awhile before he seemed to gain the courage.

"What's the date?" Harry asked quietly.

There was a long silence.

"What date do you think it is?" Poppy asked gently.

Harry didn't answer at first, and Poppy prompted him.

"September" He said.

Minerva felt her heart skip a beat and she was thankful that Harry was looking down at the half drank potion in his hands. How could they tell him it was already nearing the end of October. Her colleagues also failed to hide the look of shock on their faces.

"Drink up" Poppy said quickly under the suffocating silence.

Distracted, Harry finished his potion. It didn't take long before he lay back as his eyes blinked rapidly before he quickly sank back into a now peaceful sleep.

McGonagall looked anxious, around her her colleagues also shifted. It was already apparent that Potter was distressed, he clearly hadn't acted normally.

"I will have the house elves set up accommodation in a room just off my office" McGonagall said firmly. Around her everyone agreed. It was important that the Carrows have no contact with Harry, the hospital wing was not a safe place. Poppy could not give her full attention in guarding and protecting him and if other students were there it would be impossible.

Xxxxxxxx

"What the hell is up with the professors?" Seamus asked, frowning as Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout were huddled close together, speaking hurriedly to Professor McGonagall. It was breakfast time and the great hall was packed as students set about getting their breakfasts. Neville was currently stirring round his cereal, he wasn't feeling particularly hungry as his mind was focused on other things.

Neville shrugged turning his attention towards them confused. "I don't know, they've been acting weird all morning. I don't think any of them have eaten any breakfast yet" He added.

They all watched as Alecto Carrow walked past them slowly. It seemed as if she was trying to listen in, however McGonagall only turned sharply and stared at her. Neville didn't think he had seen his Professor look that coldly at anyone before. Carrow froze aware she had been caught in the act, before she only twisted her head and grinned at them as if mocking them. She then left the great hall with no further actions. As if on queue, Professor McGonagall nodded to her colleagues before rushing out after her.

"What the-" Neville started.

It seemed that they weren't the only ones who noticed.

"It's not just the Professors that have been acting weird" Parvati said, sliding up the bench to speak to them both.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked curiously.

"I went to the hospital wing this morning" She paused, as if for dramatic effect before continuing. "It was closed" She stated.

Neville couldn't help but feel surprised. "It's never closed" He stated.

"I know" She said, obviously pleased with all the information she had. "But what makes it stranger is that they didn't bother getting a replacement. I mean normally a professor covers for Madam Pomfrey whenever necessary, but it's like they are all too busy to bother"

"So where is Madam Pomfrey?" Neville asked confused as they glanced over at the small huddle of teachers, still whispering together.

It was at this point that Professor Flitwick raised his wand and began shooting sparks out of it. Students turned surprised, normally when announcements were made they were done by Snape.

He pointed he wand to his throat and said promptly.

"All transfiguration classes have been cancelled for today" And without further ado, promptly turned back to his conversation with Professor Sprout.

Talk began buzzing loudly through the hall as Neville turned his attention back to his friends.

"What's going on?" He questioned puzzled.

"Something really has them distracted" Parvati mumbled.

Seamus nodded, but he clearly had other things on his mind. "So what are we going to do with the next couple of hours now class is cancelled?" He asked.

Neville cottoned on at once. "Well we can either work on that essay Slughorn gave us or head up to the room of requirements and go over our next set of plans" He said lowering his voice slightly.

Seamus grinned as Parvati nodded in agreement. "I'll go tell Lavender" She promptly got up and left.

Seamus smiled and leaned forwards to grab a slice of toast, leaving Neville to ponder their plans for the coming week.

The DA had been going strong since the disaster at the start of the year. Although they had failed with getting the sword out of Snape's office, they had been recruiting heavily. Despite some of the unpleasant punishments everything had still been moving forwards. The Carrows had been struggling to take control, they had already attempted to encourage students to use the cruciatus curse but that had immediately been shot down. Neville couldn't help but smile slightly, the DA had directly targeted any other student that even thought about using the curse. It was as if they were the aurors of Hogwarts. It had been odd at first when they had had first years coming to them in tears over the Slytherin's, but their methods had been quite effective.

Ginny had single handedly sent three Slytherin's to the Hospital Wing for a week when she had come across them practising the curse on a second year Ravenclaw.

Of course she had spent nearly every night in detention since but it was worth it, students weren't afraid to speak out.

They had initially attempted to target Snape, as he was there key focus. But the headmaster always seemed a step ahead them. He would never be in one place regularly so pinning him down to attack him had been frustrating. He had only occasionally appeared in the great hall and whenever he did he was always talking to another Professor and not the Carrows.

So for now the DA had focused their attention on someone else.

Their next task was a simple one, but they were planning every last detail. It was time to get some payback on a certain Slytherin.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A bed had been prepared in the side room adjacent to Minerva's office in which Potter had been resting in for a couple of days. Minerva was currently sitting at her large office desk staring blankly at the papers she was supposed to be marking, sighing heavily she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes as she tried to ignore her pounding headache. The last few days had been busy and challenging to say the least, she had already cancelled a number of classes or rearranged them with her colleagues and her work was beginning to pile up. But that wasn't important, what mattered most right now was the messy haired boy asleep in the room beside her.

Her fellow teachers had all agreed to constantly watch Harry, and at any given time one of the Professors would always be in her office, they had created a temporary barrier against the Carrows.

Poppy had left not long earlier after spending the night tending to Harry's wounds, if Minerva felt busy it was nothing compared to the healer. Poppy had kept tight lipped as she tended to Harry, it wasn't until she was out of his earshot that she couldn't help but burst out in anger towards Voldemort and his death eaters.

It had already been a worrying start, Potter had barely spoken to any of them. It was if he had shut himself off from the outside world as he already had spent most of his time back at Hogwarts staring out the large window in her office.

Minerva didn't mind at all when Harry sat on the window sill, he normally was there when she was either marking papers or preparing for a class. If anything Poppy had said this was already an encouraging sign as he had to start interacting with people.

It had been surprising at first though to see her student so quiet and unresponsive. She had wanted to press Harry for answers but Poppy had strictly forbidden asking him anything. Until it was clear what sort of torment Harry had been through it would be unwise to act without caution. Unfortunately they all knew the Dark Lord was particularly fond of tampering with his prisoners minds and until they understood the damage, if it was lasting or not they had decided to do everything by Harry's pace.

Poppy had already arranged for a large number of potions which would help him recover as quickly as possible and had dedicated hours to reading about advanced mind healing when it had first become apparent that Harry had suffered unthinkable torment. Nothing else would have turned the Gryffindor they all knew so well to someone who looked constantly agitated and anxious.

Minerva sighed heavily, placing her glasses back on her face carefully. She was about to focus on marking again when she was distracted by the door creaking open behind her. She turned surprised to see Potter standing in the doorway. Her heart twisted painfully as she observed him carefully, he looked exhausted.

She stood immediately but didn't move towards him, she had already made that mistake the other day when Harry had flinched back away from her instinctively.

Harry remained silent as he glanced around her office.

"Sorry" He muttered. "You don't mind?" He added, as he glanced towards the large window.

McGonagall looked on, hiding her concern at Harry's behaviour. He was a completely different person from the student who had left at the end of last year. She suppressed her anger and frustration, she would personally take on the Dark Lord if it wouldn't risk her status as a teacher.

"Of course not" She answered, she didn't smile, how could she feign happiness when everything was so wrong.

Harry didn't show any further reaction as he just moved towards the windows. Immediately he sat down on the large window sill, lifting his legs up in front of him as and lent back against the wall and stared outside. She held her expression still, hiding her own discomfort from Harry. She had never seen him look so vulnerable before. This wasn't right.

Potter didn't notice her staring as he gazed out the window. She knew the view well. It looked out onto the training grounds, just beside the greenhouses. Beyond the lake spanned out before them, it's large size reflecting the sky beautifully when it was still, creating an illusion of such a large open space.

She had first expected Harry to ask if he could out onto the grounds the first time he had sat there, however for once he seemed to obey Poppy completely, as she had strictly informed him he needed rest and shouldn't go wandering about.

It was apparent Harry was desperate to be outside, Minerva briefly wondered if he had even seen the sun in the last few months, he just looked so pale it was truly worrying.

Taking a steadying breath she decided to address him.

Xxxxxxxx

"Harry" Harry looked up surprised by being called his first name, he hadn't been called that in a long while. McGonagall was looking at him calmly from where she now sat once more at her desk. "How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Better" He answered, his scar wasn't burning nearly as much now he was in the castle, but his body still ached, particularly the wound on his chest. He still felt tired, his thoughts still were confused, however everything was now slightly clearer through the haze.

She only nodded her head briefly before summoning a house elf who came fully laden with a tray of hot tea and breakfast.

Harry remained sitting on the window sill as the elf promptly poured the tea and left with a deep bow.

McGonagall remained beside her desk for which he was grateful. He was still adjusting to company and the noticeable lack of death eaters.

The breakfast smelled amazing but Harry could not find his appetite, instead he just moved off the window and picked up a cup of tea. It felt amazing against his skin, even though it burned slightly, it was almost as if he had forgotten the pleasure of his senses.

Harry returned to the window. It was by far his favourite place in her office, the lake looked wavy today as a large tentacle of the giant squid roamed the nearby shore.

McGonagall resumed marking her papers, allowing them both to sit in silence for some time.

Harry took a sip of tea and immediately found himself relaxing. It was comforting to have company that didn't demand anything from him.

Harry leaned back, grimacing slightly from the pain shooting through his body.

As if noticing his discomfort McGonagall stood up and stepped over to him. Harry stiffened at once, but froze as he noticed the potion she was holding out to him.

"It will help with the pain" She said.

Harry couldn't help but reach out. It was odd that McGonagall was being so protective over him, she had hardly left her office even though Harry knew she must have classes to attend to.

"You should eat" She prompted gently, clearly noticing the lack of appetite. Harry couldn't even remember if he had eaten over the last few days.

Harry didn't respond.

She continued when it was apparent he wasn't going to eat anything.

"We're going to move you from the castle as soon as you've recovered" She said firmly.

Harry didn't answer, instead he only looked down at the small band of light that was wrapped around his wrist. He knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"I can transfigure the parameters" McGonagall explained "We should be able to move you to a safe house in Hogsmede."

Harry stilled, he couldn't help but let the shock and relief cross his face as he finally met her gaze.

"You can get me out of here?" He felt hope begin to stir inside him for the first time in months. He was finally getting away.

"As soon as you're well" She said with a thin smile, her eyes serious.

But Harry froze. His world came crashing down, in his moment of relief he had forgotten about the one crucial thing he had to do at Hogwarts.

The Horcrux. He was sure there was one in the castle. It took all his restraint to remain here, he couldn't leave, not yet.

"I can't" He said, he couldn't keep the rising pain and fear out of his voice.

Harry had never seen McGonagall look so concerned as she did now, her brow furrowed as she looked at him, worry clearly in her eyes. "We have to get you out" She insisted firmly.

Harry shook his head urgently.

"There's something I have to do...something in the castle" He tried to explain, despite the daunting feeling spreading through him.

McGonagall observed him carefully. "You're not safe here" She said firmly, as if he hadn't understood.

Harry avoided her gaze, once again staring down at the tea. "I can't leave" He said bluntly.

"Potter, this is your life you are talking about" She argued "Is this worth dying for?" Harry could hear the pain in her voice as he looked at her, his eyes full of determination, he had never been more sure of anything. There was no other way forward.

"Yes"

"I can take care of it" She insisted immediately. "We have to get you away from here. Nothing else matters"

But Harry shook his head stubbornly. He had to do this.

His mind was swimming, his thoughts unattached from each other but he still came to one clear conclusion.

He could not do this alone. He needed Ron and Hermione, only they would be able to help him finish this. There was something McGonagall could help him with. He thought quickly, assessing whether to confide in her or not. At last he decided that he had to, there was no other way, he needed to contact them urgently.

"I need to get a message to Ron and Hermione" He said quickly, watching her reaction.

McGonagall surveyed him carefully, she only nodded, listening with her full attention.

"This has to be kept secret" Harry insisted. "No one else must know, no one."

"I understand" She said firmly, her eyes locked on his.

Harry shook his head "I need you to tell them personally"

McGonagall looked at him before nodding determinedly. "I will find them"

Harry felt reassured at her expression as she asked calmly "What message?"

Harry took a deep breath as he said clearly, trying to piece his thoughts together. There was one crucial piece of information he had learned when he had woken up in the darkness before Voldemort and his death eaters. One crucial thing that Ron and Hermione had to know. "There is one hidden inside Bellatrix's Lestranges vault in Gringotts"

Immediately McGonagall's eyes sharpened as her lips thinned, however she didn't comment. Harry looked away, he couldn't hold her penetrating stare. He thought she was going to refuse at first, as if she understood what he was asking his two best friends to do. He wanted to tell her to forget it, that it didn't matter, but he couldn't. He wouldn't have asked otherwise, he never wanted to put Ron and Hermione in danger, but there was no other way.

"I will find them and pass on your message Potter" She replied at last, and Harry turned his gaze back to her surprised. With a slightly relaxed sigh he nodded.

Xxxxxxxxx

Neville was out surveying the corridors. It was completely dark as he quietly sneaked down a corridor in the Defence Against the Dark Arts tower, his wand raised in front of him. There was no moon light shining into the corridor tonight which was lucky as it gave him more cover.

Malfoy normally patrolled with his fellow Slytherins around this time so it had been pretty easy to establish where his movements would be.

He was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, which wasn't surprising to say the least, they still followed him round everywhere. Neville paused, hesitating as he pushed himself back quietly behind a suit of armour. The Slytherins were in front of him and it was unlikely they would turn around and notice him.

He followed as they chatted loudly continuing on their patrol. They were complaining loudly about the amount of homework Flitwick had set them that day.

Malfoy had been completely obnoxious and unrelenting in his torments about Harry over the past few weeks, and it was time for payback.

It had been Ginny's idea, she had a whole arsenal of untested Weasley products she had gotten into the castle and it was time to set them to full use and Malfoy was going to be the unfortunate person on the other end.

They knew they would get the blame regardless of if they were caught or not, but they were taking extra caution in setting this up.

Ginny didn't want to risk losing her brothers products. They were already banned from the castle and the number they wanted to set up on route for Malfoy would be devastating if they were discovered before the Slytherin was intended to find them.

This was why Neville was scouting now. They didn't want any other Professors to get caught in their trap. Malfoy fortunately seemed to patrol this side of the castle on specific nights of the week. Although his route wasn't always the same, there were a number of corridors he always walked down. They had put the last pieces of their plan together and soon they would be ready to set everything up. Tomorrow night wouldn't work as Malfoy would be on the other side of the castle. It would have to be the day after. Neville couldn't help but grin, they had waited too long for this.

Ginny had promised them it was going to be something they would never forget.

He followed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle for about ten minutes as they circled the tower. This was something Malfoy always did, which wasn't that surprising, Snape wanted it on guard after they had blown it up.

The defence classroom was still offline thanks to the fireworks, the damage had been permanent. Another room had been cleared out and set up near it, however it was apparent they were expecting further attacks and by watching it carefully they had created a perfect route to set up.

He turned back to the common room, satisfied with tonight's scouting. He had only just stepped around the corner from the direction he hadn't previously been down, when he felt his legs give way beneath him as his feet locked themselves together suddenly.

He had no time to react, no time to think, as his knees slammed onto the floor painfully, his wrists twisting on the ground to support his fall. His wand fell out of his grasp and landed a couple of metres away on the floor.

An alarm sounded deafeningly above his head.

Trying not to swear loudly Neville pulled himself forwards with his arms, his feet still bound tightly together as he attempted to reach his wand as quickly as possible. He cursed his own stupidity, they should have guessed the Slytherin's would have set traps. After all they knew DA were always sneaking around at night, he should have checked every corridor for curses.

Neville barely had a head start as he reached his wand from his awkward position lying on the floor. He spun round and countered the bind on his feet, before he scrambled up hurriedly, he could hear people running directly towards him, shouting excitedly.

Neville had to get out of here fast. Turning quickly he quickly sprinted as quickly as he could away from them.

He was too late, as he made to turn the corner a curse exploded by his head. His heart was hammering as he ducked and disappeared from their view.

The alarm was still screeching on as he hurtled away, firing his own curse back at them as they appeared at the end of the corridor.

Knocking over a suit of armour in his haste, he cast a spell at the nearest painting. The occupant screamed loudly as they went soaring off the wall directly towards the yelling Slytherins.

Neville had bought himself a minute as he ran on. He could hear them struggling to move forwards, it wouldn't stop them for long. They would soon remove the huge painting from their path. He had to hide and fast.

He decided quickly, McGonagall's office was at the bottom of the tower. It was almost guaranteed she would be out patrolling, and the Slytherins wouldn't dare break in.

He hurtled down the stairs, as he heard the Slytherins scramble past the obstacle. Her door came into view as he unlocked it quickly with his wand.

He hurried inside, gasping for breath as he locked it shut with a loud click. He held his breath, he couldn't tell if they had seen him enter or not, he didn't relax as he turned briefly to observe the surprisingly lit room. He hardly had time to react as his mouth fell open and he almost dropped his wand in shock.

**Thanks for reading, as always! **

**This chapter was a little slow paced compared to normal. I must have completely re-written McGonagall's talk with Harry about three times, still not sure I got it right so I hope it's okay. **


	12. Chapter 12

A very battered and haunted looking Harry Potter was standing across from him. Neville felt his words fail him as he stared completely transfixed at his friend he thought to be dead. He didn't know whether to raise his wand or lower it, he didn't understand. Had Harry returned as a ghost? No he was too solid. He was very much alive.

Not having time to contemplate the impossible, the sound of footsteps approaching was getting louder. He couldn't tare his eyes off Harry, he looked haunted and deadly thin, as if his very life had been slowly draining away. Neville's heart raced, and it wasn't just because he'd been running. This couldn't be happening.

Harry's face betrayed anguish and torment, and Neville's mind raced to try and understand what had happened. His eyes met Harry's, however his now dim green eyes were staring behind him at the door.

"Move" Harry said, his voice sounded tired and anxious.

Neville barely had time to react before the door burst open and to his horror the three Slytherin's filled the doorway. Neville felt his heart stop, this was bad, very bad.

They immediately raised their wands, all triumphant at their catch, however this soon changed as they noticed Harry standing slightly away from them.

They looked as stunned as Neville felt as they stared.

"What the hell?" Crabbe exclaimed, finding his voice first, his face was twisted in an unpleasant scowl. Goyle also had a dumb struck expression on his face, probably similar to how Neville had looked just seconds ago as he realised Harry was very much alive.

The silence stretched on and it was apparent Harry wasn't going to address either himself or the Slytherin's. Neville followed Harry's gaze and oddly enough it was focused on the other Slytherin who had entered the room who had yet to say anything.

He choose his moment to speak now, his face expressionless.

"It was the Dark Lords orders" Malfoy said stepping forwards and pushing Crabbe's wand down firmly.

Neville immediately understood and he couldn't feel but feel sick at the revelation. Voldemort had taken Harry. That was the only answer, the only reason his friend was standing before him.

Crabbe didn't protest at his arm being shoved down, it seemed he was too shocked. He turned to Malfoy and said accusingly.

"You knew?"

Neville also couldn't help but stare astonished at Malfoy who had yet to take his eyes off Harry in turn.

Malfoy nodded without turning his head. Unnervingly and surprisingly Harry seemed to have relaxed.

Neville couldn't believe what he was hearing, Malfoy had known all this time. After months of taunts about Harry's death, to find out that Malfoy had known all this time.

It seemed as if they had seen each other judging by Harry's reaction. Neville didn't know whether to feel angry or impressed by the Slytherin's daring.

"Come on, let's go" Malfoy said sharply turning away and gesturing for them to follow.

"What? We're just going to go?" Crabbe spluttered still staring at Harry in shock. Harry was observing them carefully, but didn't make any obvious gesture that he was going to reply.

"Yes" Malfoy said forcefully. "That's exactly what we're going to do, unless you'd rather take it up with the Dark Lord" No one replied.

Neville felt his stomach twist awkwardly, this was all wrong.

"What about Longbottom?" Crabbe said pointing towards him as if they'd only just remembered that he was here too.

"We're leaving" Malfoy tried again as he turned towards the door. Neither Crabbe or Goyle moved as they stood rooted to the spot.

"You knew he was here at Hogwarts?" Goyle asked, his ugly face twisting into a sneering gesture.

"Yes" Malfoy responded, clearly annoyed that they weren't just going to drop it. "He was at my home during the summer." He added sharply.

Neville didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe was he was hearing as he continued to look between the dumbstruck Slytherin's and Harry.

Crabbe's brain seemed to be working overtime as he stared at Malfoy coldly.

"You're lying" He hissed. "The Dark Lord would never trust you with this"

Malfoy had no chance to retort as someone else added to the conversation.

"Are you jealous?"

Everyone snapped their attention back to Harry as Neville felt his blood run cold.

Harry was now smiling coldly at Crabbe, his eyes darkening a shade. Neville felt his heart leap uncomfortable at how demented and unnatural Harry looked.

Crabbe only started back dumbstruck as Neville watched, he found himself unable to contribute to the conversation.

Crabbe found his voice fast as he snapped.

"Jealous of what?"

Harry only titled his head to the side, watching Crabbe.

"That Voldemort trusts Malfoy more then you." He smiled coldly, now locking eyes with Malfoy. "That he's a good little death eater" He taunted.

Neville was stunned as he saw Malfoy flush furious, however he didn't retort back, he only clenched his fists and glared at Harry. This was just getting more and more interesting and more and more confusing.

Harry continued, as they struggled to answer, mouths gaping open wide.

"Didn't Voldemort tell you?" He said, a cold smile of his face. "Or was Malfoy not allowed?"

No one missed the jibe, as they both continued to stare coldly at each other

Malfoy answered before either Crabbe and Goyle could speak.

"You're a delicate situation Potter. Of course the Dark Lord didn't want anyone to know." He sneered.

Harry's eyes flashed something dangerous as they remained with their eyes locked, as if oblivious to the other occupants in the room.

Neville felt like he should speak up, add something to ease the horribly rising tension but he couldn't find his voice.

Harry continued to smile coldly, his eyes glinting madly "I suppose you still feel bitter about having to bring me food, like a house elf." He added.

"I wouldn't have to if you-" Malfoy began but he stopped mid sentence as if catching himself.

Harry was staring at him coldly, however it was almost as if they reached some immediate unspoken agreement as Malfoy fell silent. Neville frowned confused, wondering what Malfoy had been about to say.

"Come one" He said abruptly to Crabbe and Goyle as he glared. "We're going now" He commanded.

Harry only kept his eyes locked on Malfoy as he continued to address the other Slytherin's. "We leave now. Unless you want me to to contact the Dark Lord himself." He rolled up his left sleeve threateningly.

Neville stared in horror as Malfoy held his own hand slightly above what was clearly the dark mark.

Thankfully, both Crabbe and Goyle shared confused glances before they finally relented. They could not refuse.

Malfoy was the last to leave as he shot one last shadowed glare towards Harry, he completely ignored Neville. Neville let out an uncomfortable breath he didn't even know he had been holding as he turned to observe Harry properly.

Harry's whole demeanour instantly changed now the Slytherins had left, he no longer looked as on edge as he stared at the door almost blankly as if suddenly lost. Neville felt like he should speak but he couldn't find the right words.

Neville was left with Harry who only turned away from him and moved across to the window where he stood awkwardly, staring out the window.

Neville was so confused, he didn't understand. Harry was alive, alive after all this time. The realisation was slowly starting to sink in, he should be happy, he should be celebrating, but Harry's reactions and behaviour were so unnerving and wrong he didn't know how to react. The silence stretched on, as Neville finally managed to speak.

"You're alive?" His own voice sounding distant to him.

Harry didn't reply, instead his eyes darkened just a fraction, Neville knew it had been a pointless question. Harry had responded to Malfoy immediately, but it was almost as if he had shut himself off to Neville as he stood there almost standoffishly. Neville's heart was racing as he nervously asked the question he was worried to hear the answer too.

"What happened?"

Still Harry didn't make eye contact with him, he was silent and it was worrying Neville to see his friend so suddenly unresponsive. It was after an awkward pause when Harry finally replied.

"I got caught" His answer was short and blunt.

Neville was in two minds, part of him wanted to rush out and find the Gryffindor's and tell them the unbelievable news, but the other part kept him still. Harry looked terrible and Neville was desperate to know if he was okay and what had happened to him.

"How long have you been at Hogwarts?" He asked hesitantly, relieved when Harry responded although he didn't mean his gaze.

"A few days, I think" Harry replied blankly.

"Are you okay?" He asked observing Harry carefully, he knew he wouldn't get a yes, of course he wouldn't be, after months of being locked away anything could have happened to him.

Unsurprisingly Harry remained silent, however his eyes suddenly locked onto his own with such an intensity that Neville couldn't find his own voice. Of course he wasn't okay, he shouldn't have asked, he felt stupid.

There was another awkward pause where neither of them spoke. Harry instead turned and moved up onto the window sill he had been standing by, drawing his legs up and sitting back. Again Neville debated whether to stay and speak to Harry or as fast as he could to Gryffindor tower to tell everyone Harry was alive. They needed to know at once, but Harry's sudden mixture of expressions, and the lost look he currently showed caused him to remain. He shouldn't be left alone.

Neville didn't know what to say, he didn't even know where to stand. He stood awkwardly in the middle of McGonagall's office, completely unsure of how he had ended up here with his friend he thought to be dead.

Harry was looking out of the window again, as if completely unaware of Neville's own awkwardness, how he had changed interactions like that was unnerving and it was apparent Harry wasn't even aware.

Neville shifted slightly from side to side anxiously. He had been walking the Hogwarts corridor not that long ago, how had things ended up like this.

Before Neville had decided to move Harry spoke.

"Lock the door" Harry said.

Neville looked at him surprised as Harry continued still gazing out of the window. "McGonagall had to go out" He said quietly, "You should probably lock it again or she'll be worried."  
Neville gaped. This explained so much, this explained why the teachers had been acting so oddly, why McGonagall had hardly attended her own classes over the last few days. He should have realised this as soon as he saw Harry was alive.

"The others" Neville said, shaking his own head as he stared at Harry. "They're never going to believe me"

Harry was silent, however Neville continued watching him carefully, choosing his words carefully.

"The DA is doing great you know" He said, trying to force his own voice into sounding warm and encouraging, despite the horror in his own stomach. "We've been trying to cause the Carrows and Snape as much trouble as possible." He added attempting conversation.

Now Neville was surprised when Harry reacted. "I heard. Gryffindor's sword wasn't it?" He asked, briefly flicking his gaze towards him.

Neville looked stunned. "You heard about that?"

Harry answered. "You annoyed Voldemort"

Neville opened his mouth in amazement. He almost couldn't believe it, in the DA they had always tried to have some sort of influence. Although their victories where small, they had always forced themselves to believe they were making a difference. His eyes glinted.

"Really?" Neville couldn't help but smirk in delight. This was better then he had imaged. He was also pleased to see what might have been a slight smile on Harry's face.

"Guess we are making a difference after all" He mused.

Again he was pleased when Harry responded. "Minimum punishment Snape suggested. To convince you that you're playing nothing but games."

Now Neville grinned ear to ear at that, actually feeling genuinely pleased. "I like the sound of this minimum punishment."

Again Harry looked like he was almost going to smile, however it almost looked as if he'd forgotten how.

"Did you hear about us blowing up the Defence Against the Dark Arts Class?" Neville continued, watching Harry.

However Harry only looked blankly at him.

Neville continued anyway. "The Carrows; Amycus and Alecto are death eaters. They teach Defence and Muggle studies" He explained.

Harry had turned his gaze away again. Neville faulted slightly at this reaction, perhaps Harry already knew.

He really couldn't get a grip on the conversation, so he found himself automatically trailing off into silence. He suddenly realised he was still standing in the middle of McGonagall's office.

Harry must have been thinking along similar lines for he just said without looking towards him "If you're staying, lock the door"

Neville didn't move as his stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Do you want me to stay?" He found himself asking hesitantly. He couldn't tell what Harry wanted, he was acting so unpredictable.

Although Harry answered, it wasn't answering his question.

"McGonagall would want you to" He said. "She didn't want me to leave me alone."

Neville blinked. If anything that just raised more questions, but he had a funny feeling Harry would not answer in any more detail.

Of course he was staying. Most of his classmates would be asleep anyway and how Harry was reacting was enough of keep him here. It would be best to remain, just encase any Slytherins came calling.

He raised his wand and locked the door with a quick wave.

Harry hadn't moved. Neville took this cue to move across to the large comfy sofa, he perched down as if in a daze.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Neville hadn't slept and it seemed that Harry had been staring out of the window all night, he was still curled up on the window sill seemingly quite happy to just sit in silence. Neville had avoided engaging Harry in conversation, it seemed like speaking had only made him uncomfortable and Harry had clearly preferred the silence. Whatever this currently was, it wasn't a normal situation and Neville wanted to avoid agitating Harry. It also gave him plenty of time to get his own thoughts in order.

Harry didn't seem to mind his silent company, if anything he appeared to be comforted by it, so Neville had just stayed quiet, just sitting in McGonagall's office near Harry.

A knock at the door jolted them both suddenly.

McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey entered and immediately Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Harry who had looked up at them as the entered, she completely ignored Neville.

"You are supposed to be resting" She fussed taking out her wand as she felt his forehead. "Have you been up all night?" She accused "Into bed now" She demanded. Neville watched as Harry moved silently across to the room towards the back door.

"I ran out of dreamless sleep potion" Harry answered.

She sighed heavily "I'm sorry Potter but I don't want you overdosing, specially with the exhaustion you're suffering from. You've got to be careful with the potions you mix" Harry only nodded in response as they both moved into the other room. Neville couldn't help but stare. It had been odd to see Harry so defenceless, but it was even stranger to see him doing exactly what the healer wanted him to do.

McGonagall cleared her throat and gestured for Neville to take a seat opposite her at her desk. He did so warily, anxiously glancing back in the direction Harry had just left.

He expected to be scolded but her expression was only that of concern and the first thing she asked surprised him.

"How is he?" She looked very concerned, her brow creasing and her eyes full of worry.

Neville didn't know how to respond. Everyone was acting so out of character than what he was used to so he just said "Different"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed as if he'd confirmed her own suspicions. She nodded gently.

"I don't understand" Neville said quietly, he couldn't place his thoughts together.

McGonagall was looking at him with a very different expression the what he was used to. "I don't think anyone does" She said softly

"What happened to him?" Neville asked, he couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. Something was horribly wrong with his friend and it seemed no one knew how to react around him.

She seemed to observe Neville carefully before she spoke very clearly.

"The Dark Lord has always been one for tormenting the minds of his prisoners, twisting and turning their very thoughts against themselves"

Neville was horrified "You mean he's broken into Harry's mind"

She nodded stiffly "Yes and it is not known to us to what extent"

"Will he be okay?" Neville asked as his mind raced with this new information.

She was silent and it seemed apparent that she couldn't reassure him.

"It is vital that Potter speaks to someone about his confinement" She said softly at last "Madam Pomfrey has been accessing his situation, she does not expect him to speak to any of us, but perhaps you could get through to him?"

Neville didn't know what to say in response.

At last he settled by asking something else.

"Why is Harry at Hogwarts?" He asked confused. "If You Know Who has been-" He paused before rephrasing. "I don't understand why Harry is here."

McGonagall sighed heavily and paced over to her desk. "Again, we don't know" She answered truthfully. "It seems Harry is still unwilling to divulge to us the true extent of what happened. It is only something we will understand in time."

Neville nodded slowly, trying to understand.

"I suggest you go and get some breakfast" McGonagall said after a short pause. "Harry needs to get some rest, however I suggest you come back in the evening. It would do him good to have some company."

Neville nodded absent-mindedly, he was thinking about how the hell he would be able to help. If Harry had been truly subjected to such horrors by Voldemort, Neville didn't know what he could do.

"We'll take care of him for now" McGonagall reassured him.

"What should I tell the others?" Neville asked hesitantly.

Here McGonagall frowned. At last she gathered her thoughts together.

"It is best if they did not attempt to contact Harry" She said firmly. "He's been in relative confinement from what we understand."

Neville felt his stomach twist painfully at this revelation, however she continued before he had long to ponder one this.

"So no visitors. And I mean that" She added sternly. "We do this at Harry's pace. Not at anyone else's."

Neville nodded in understanding. Madam Pomfrey appeared from the closed door. No sooner had it had shut did she round on Neville furiously.

"What were you thinking?" She demanded, she looked furious and she even waved her own wand causing angry red sparks to shoot out threateningly. Neville backed away hesitantly as she continued. "Potter clearly needs rest. You should have encouraged him to sleep for Merlin's sake"

Neville opened his mouth in surprise however McGonagall answered for him.

"Poppy. Mr Longbottom has only just found out that Mr Potter is safe. You understand that this is not normal circumstances?" She said gently.

However Madam Pomfrey didn't look like she was having any of it, however she remained quiet, fuming silently.

Neville took this as his cue to leave. "I will be back this evening" He said quickly, before taking off immediately to avoid the healers rage.

Xxxxxxxxx

Neville walked slowly towards the room of requirements as if in a daze. He had changed the coin in his own pocket to instruct a meeting immediately. This had been one of the first things the DA had done when they restarted. It had taken them awhile but now the coins responded if anyone changed the time and date on their own. He knew most students would still be at breakfast, but hopefully they realised that this was an emergency call. He kept playing the last few hours over and over in his head in disbelief, no one would have guessed that Harry had been alive this whole time, it didn't feel real.

He found himself running through scenarios in his head, how would he be able to break the news to everyone. It was great news, it was more then they could have ever hoped for, but at the same time it was all wrong. From looking at Harry, he was in no state to jump back into the fray, Voldemort had destroyed him.

Neville's thoughts spun. Why was Harry alive, Voldemort had always been so determined to kill him, but instead he had just his mind apart.

It wasn't long before he found himself outside the room of requirements. He didn't need to pace outside, people were all ready inside. He hesitated briefly before pushing the door open. His quiet thoughts were interrupted by a loud babble of angry voices. Blinking as if stunned he walked towards his friends.

"I am going to skin that ferret" Ginny was snarling, Neville had never seen her this angry. Others around her nodded furiously.

"What's going on?" Neville asked, his thoughts confused.

Ginny rounded on him as if he was the reason for her anger.

"Those little pieces of-" She seethed "We need to bloody tear those bastard Slytherin's apart"

Neville blinked, he still didn't understand.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly

Ginny however fell silent, her fists clenched. It was Ernie who spoke up "Weren't you at breakfast, I thought that's why you called us?" He asked puzzled.

Neville shook his head, his thoughts drifting back to Harry.

Ginny it seemed wasn't going to answer any more questions, her eyes had hardened and Neville could see the pain in her eyes.

Ernie continued uncomfortable, his eyes looking round as everyone else fell silent. "I can't believe you didn't hear..." He paused as Neville waited a horrible lump in his throat, he was beginning to suspect he knew what had happened.

"The Slytherin's are saying that Harry is alive" Ernie said glancing towards Ginny who had turned and walked away. Neville felt his chest constrict, he should have guessed last night that this would happen. He had been to preoccupied thinking about Harry to consider what the Slytherin's might say.

Ginny however turned around from where she stood away from the group "I swear if I hear them taunt us with his name one more time I'm going to tear down this school" Sparks flew from her wand.

Ernie however was watching Neville who hadn't even flinched at what he'd been told. Neville must have looked completely drained from the lack of sleep.

"Neville?" Luna asked staring at him intently, also catching on that he hadn't reacted how they had assumed.

Neville didn't know what to say.

He took a deep breath preparing for their reactions "They're telling the truth"

Ginny's head snapped up as no one spoke, everyone just stared blankly at him as if he'd just grown an extra head.

"Don't be stupid" Seamus said as firmly as he could "We shouldn't believe anything they say, they're just trying to get to us" People muttered and nodded in agreement.

"I've seen him, I've spoken to him" Neville said quietly, he shifted uncomfortably underneath their penetrating stares.

"I don't believe you" Ginny hissed furiously "This is sick" her voice was shaking, her whole body was shaking as she didn't move from where she stood.

Neville didn't know how to respond, the uncomfortable lump was reforming in his throat.

Ginny drew her wand and pointed it directly at Neville who didn't move. He couldn't take his eyes from hers, he needed her to understand. No one else dared moved as they stood transfixed, watching the situation.

Ginny had tears filling her eyes as she said forcefully. "Prove it" She wiped her eyes hurriedly trying to stay strong. "Now" She added angrily when he didn't move.

Neville fumbled, he didn't know how to convince them. They all waited, Ginny's expression demanding.

"I was running from the Slytherin's last night" Neville started to explain, however he was cut off sharply by Ginny.

"A story isn't proof." She pretty much hissed, sparks shooting from her wand.

Neville shook his head, holding his hands out as if to calm her.

"Ginny, you have to believe me. Please" He whispered. "I know this is hard, but trust me. That's why the teachers have been acting oddly all week. They know."

Now Ginny's expression froze as she attempted to piece together the information Neville had given her. Beside her the others stared on, seemingly unsure of how to react.

"Harry is alive, Ginny" He said as softly as he could. "I spent the whole night with him."

Ginny's steeled expression seemed to melt as her eyes seemed to cloud over. She seemed to be having a internal struggle with herself as she tried to understand.

"He's been with Voldemort all this time" Neville tried to explain, his voice barely keeping steady.

Everyone started in horror at him, clearly unaware if he was being serious or not.

"You're lying" She said, shaking her head. Neville saw everyone else watching him, as if trying to work out what was going on, if he was telling the truth or not.

Ginny seemed to make up her mind as she stared transfixed at him.

"Where?" She demanded, looking up at him her eyes desperate, she had to see him to believe it.

Neville hesitated, which was enough for Ginny to fume.

"Where?" She demanded again, sparks once again flying from her wand. Her eyes glowering.

"McGonagall's office" Neville answered, as he eyed her warily, knowing what her next action would be.

She stayed only briefly as Ginny made to rush out the room, she had dropped her wand in her confused state, so it was easy for Neville to block the door with his wand.

"Ginny, no" He said hurrying forwards. Everyone else beside him. "You can't." He pleaded, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. How could he get them to understand. It would be impossible.  
Ginny turned furiously, tears were streaming down her face. "Don't tell me what to do" She said, her voice choking up.

"Ginny" Neville said firmly "He's not himself, you can't"

Ginny froze as she heard these words.

However it was Luna who spoke clearly. "What do you mean, he's not himself? What happened?" She enquired. They all wanted answers as they hung onto his every word.  
Neville found he couldn't answer, the anguish and fear in Ginny's expression was too much, along everyone's intense gaze locked upon him. They all looked in a state of confusion and shock.

He couldn't hurt them with the terrifying truth, that Harry must have been subjected to such horrors that they didn't even know. Struggling to find his voice, he settled for the most basic explanation.

"Something is wrong with him" Everyone stilled, waiting for him to continue.

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked, her voice sounded like it was on the verge of trembling. It seemed everyone was starting to believe him.

"I don't know" Neville said shaking his head desperately, his heart racing. "But he's not himself...he's so disconnected." He tried to convey how Harry was, but he felt he could barely do it justice.

Ginny shook her head, he wished he could do more to comfort her as she stood there looking lost and confused.

Luna stepped close and embraced her comfortingly, it seemed Ginny barely noticed as she only blinked, her eyes wide towards Neville.

Ernie looked uncertain as he posed the question unasked by all. "Umm...how is he still alive?" He asked.

Parvati nodded, looking scared as she finally asked what everyone must have been thinking. "I thought You Know Who...wanted him dead?"

Neville nodded "I don't get it either." He steeled himself, there was only one thing they needed from this. "What matters is that Harry is alive" He said firmly, finding the strength in his voice.

Numerous people nodded in agreement, although it was great news, no one seemed to understand how to react. Maybe it would only sink in when they saw Harry for themselves. Neville was just terrified how the others would respond when they realised the extent of Voldemort's damage.

"You can't see him just now" Neville said to all of them, however it was obviously directed at Ginny. "McGonagall said we can't. Not until Harry is ready."

Ginny only stood beside Luna, blankly.

"So what do we do?" Ernie asked hesitantly.

Neville paused before saying. "We carry on with the DA. We do what McGonagall says, we wait"

"You mean we just continue with our plans against Malfoy?" Ernie asked, frowning. "How can we just act as if everything is normal? This isn't right" He stated. People around him muttered in agreement.

"Malfoy knew Harry was alive." Neville said bluntly, remembering Harry and Malfoy's exchange with worry. He had had plenty of time last night last night to replay their interactions with each other.

Ginny seemed to snap out of her daze. "What?" She demanded, suddenly furiously as if distracted from Harry's current situation.

"He knew?" Lavender gaped in horror. "After all this time?"

Neville nodded. "That's why he has been so obnoxious." He explained.

Around him his friends stood surprised. Neville had had most of the night to contemplate everything, although even he still felt numb. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep which held him calm, it might have been his exhaustion which stopped everything feeling so outrageous.

"I will kill him." Ginny hissed, as she began looking around for her wand which she had dropped.

Parvati who had picked it up handed it her hesitantly, obviously nervous about what she would do.

However Ginny seemed to be in two minds with her focus as she started again. "McGonagall can't expect us not to go and see Harry?" She demanded furious as she took her wand from the seventh year.

Neville shook his head urgently. "Harry won't want to see you Ginny" He said softly, trying to make her understand.

"Why not?" She demanded, her face glowering in fury. It seemed the only two emotions she could manage were confusion and anger.

Neville didn't know how to explain, it was to difficult. Harry had once lead the DA, but somehow

along the way everything had become so broken. Everything had fallen apart.

Neville just shook his head. "Please Ginny. Harry is not well. Speak to McGonagall is you must, but you can't go running in on him."

Ginny chewed her lip, her eyes burning fiercely.

"Ginny" Luna said slightly "Neville is right" She prompted as the red head glared at her.

"We need to access the situation before we do anything rash. If Harry is alive then we need to act cautiously. He's spent months in imprisonment, most likely in isolation. If it was you, would you want a load of people suddenly bursting in on you demanding to know how you are."

Ginny and for the most part, everyone else stared at the Ravenclaw in shock. Neville raised his own eyebrows in surprise. Luna had always been astute, but it was almost frightening to see her home in on what Harry had most likely been through.

"It is most likely he's been tortured by You Know Who, both mentally and physically. We don't know what state of mind he will be in."

Lavender and Parvati gasp in horror, moving their hands to their mouths in sync. Everyone else gaped. It seemed only now people were truly understanding what Neville had failed to convey.

"I have to see him" She barely managed to whisper as her voice shook.

"I know" Luna responded gently. "I do too, but we have to do what's right for Harry."

**Thanks for reading as always!**

**This was a tricky chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Neville's head was buzzing as he walked towards McGonagall's office that evening. It had been one of the most surreal days he had ever experienced.

The castle had been absolutely chaotic as the news of Harry had spread. Fortunately Harry's location had remained a secret which had only confused Neville no end, he had suspected the Slytherin's would be telling everyone.

It was with an uncomfortable chill that Neville had realised Malfoy must have been the reason for their silence. But he just couldn't figure out why.

Most of the DA had skipped out on classes as they had spent the best part of the morning trying to figure out their next move. Ginny had taken a long while to calm down and in turn convince that seeing Harry was not the best for him.

A few members of the DA had wanted to halt their attack on the Slytherin as his movements around the castle would undoubtedly change. But Neville had shot them down, mostly for Ginny's sake, if they weren't going to act tonight, then he had a horrible feeling that she would move irrationally.

Both himself and Ginny had been in detention almost every day of the week for something relating to the DA, but they had both gotten off very lightly considering. Neville didn't want to imagine what might happen if Ginny acted alone. The DA together were much stronger as the teachers were never certain in who to punish.

Neville just didn't want the same mistake happening like at the start of the year and he certainly didn't want Ginny doing something she regretted. He sighed heavily as he continued towards McGonagall's office.

Neville had been filled with hundreds of questions to ask Harry, but he couldn't help but disregard them now. He had explained what Harry must have been through, but it seemed people still missed the point. They wanted to know how Harry was, they wanted to tell him about the DA, they were excited for him to be back.  
In all honesty Neville knew he would have acted similarly if he hadn't seen how broken Harry was, and as a result Neville had ended up listening to everyone who was curious and wanted answers.

He had hardly received much of a response last night, he knew asking would only result in Harry distancing himself.

He arrived and knocked, waiting anxiously as the door opened. His head of house only nodded curtly to him as he stepped inside.

He wasn't surprised to see Harry sitting up on the window sill once more, who only glanced briefly in his direction. He looked tired and even worse then last night. Neville felt his stomach churn in horror, he hadn't expected Harry could get any worse.

He was surprised as McGonagall made to leave. "I will be back shortly." She said quietly to him. "There is something I must attend to".

Neville only blinked in response as she left, he hadn't expected he to leave so promptly, he heard a click of the lock behind them.

He swallowed awkwardly as he moved across to the sofa and sat down. What did McGonagall want him to do? She had spoken about getting Harry to open up but he didn't really have a clue about how to go about this.

How could he help Harry when he didn't even know what to say. He hadn't even said hello yet.

This was going to be difficult, Harry was seemed content in just sitting in silence. Neville wasn't sure if he should encourage this or break it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was exhausted, even after his complete lack of sleep he had barely closed his eyes today. He stared blankly out of the window, his eyes unfocused and lifeless as he forced himself to stay awake. Maybe soon he would be able to rest without the constant stream of nightmares.

Madam Pomfrey had been absolutely strict in giving him dreamless sleep potions and because his appetite had been almost non existent this was also restricting his recovery. He had contemplated asking McGonagall to knock him out with a stupify, but he didn't think she would even consider it.

His nightmares had been unrelenting, filled mostly with dementors. Harry had hoped that being away from the manor would be a relief, however the few times he had drifted off naturally his visions had been terrifying, he had woken up drenched in his own sweat, eyes wide and panicking. McGonagall had been by his side all day, asking few questions and handing him water when he needed, it had been a nice change. Particularly because his Professor wasn't treating him like a broken doll, she was just there, by his side.

Harry had also in turn been surprised with Neville, he had thought he would be bombarded with questions, invading the small space of freedom he now had, but the Gryffindor had done anything but.

Neville had now moved across from the door and was sitting on the sofa, Harry pretty much ignored him, he was just too tired to even attempt conversation right now. His head was burning and his whole body ached constantly.

The lake was still with the giant squid deep in it's depths as Harry only vaguely took in his surroundings.

The view had been a comfort to him over the last few days, it's huge expanse totally different from the claustrophobic room. Harry longed to go outside, to just feel fresh air but the cold reality of his confinement kept him feeling lost and uncertain. His nightmares had been disgusting, he just wanted to sleep, he just wanted to be away from all this.

He had contemplated McGonagall's suggestion a few times now about leaving the castle. Harry could run, he didn't have to go on. Dumbledore had left him with this impossible task, who could ask more from him.

Ron and Hermione would run with him of course, Harry knew they would. He hated himself for even considering this option, he should stay, he couldn't leave. The Horcrux's had to be destroyed.

Even if he did escape, would his nightmares stop. He felt sick as his eyes remained unfocused.

He wasn't sure if he heard Neville speaking, everything was so jumbled and confused as he stared out the window, when had living become so difficult.

"Harry"

Harry hadn't been paying attention, he was jolted from his trance as he flinched horribly, fear spreading through him instinctively as he jerked himself away from the hand that had come to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" There was suddenly a hasty retreat as Harry struggled to understand what had happened. He blinked as his thoughts swam, his heart pounding, fiercely as he drew himself close in on himself defensively.

It took awhile for Harry to grasp his barrings and to realise he wasn't in danger.

"I was just saying about the attack on Malfoy" Neville spoke apologetically.

Harry only blinked at him, completely confused, the attack on Malfoy.

"Sorry?" He barely managed to say.

"The DA, Weasley products, you know to get back at Malfoy" Neville said, as if Harry should understand what was going on.

"The DA are going to attack Malfoy?" He questioned, his head buzzing as he looked at Neville.

Neville was standing away from him now awkwardly, as if worried his proximity had been too uncomfortable for Harry. He only nodded a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah, tomorrow night. Just up from here. It should finally set him in his place" Neville added.

Harry couldn't place the tone of his voice, he only listened and didn't respond.

Neville had been quite eager to speak about the DA last night and again today. Harry felt himself feeling anxious, he had no idea how to react to this.

Of course the others would now know that he was alive, but perceiving his own involvement in the situation was a weird one. Would they expect Harry to go back to them, back into fighting against Voldemort. Harry dismissed the idea completely, he would not think about it, the Horcrux's were the target, nothing else mattered. He would not return to the manor, the DA would not change this

"Harry"

Harry turned to Neville once again lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you hungry?" His friend asked, his eyes full of concern.

Harry shook his head, he felt to sick to manage anything right now, too tired. His head continued to throb painfully.

"The DA" Harry found himself speaking, despite his lack of coherent thoughts.

"Do they expect me to fight?" He turned and stared at Neville hard. This was important.

Neville's lack of answer was all Harry needed to feel annoyance. He didn't reply as Neville seemed to fumble over an answer.

"Everyone is wanting to see you Harry" He started, with what could only be an attempt at a comforting smile

Harry couldn't help but frown as he observed his friend carefully. He had completely avoided his question and that only made his expression darken.

"Haven't I done enough?" Harry asked coldly, his head tilting to the side as he felt his anger rise.

He watched as Neville flinched under his piercing gaze.

"Of course you have Harry" Neville started, "It's just-"

The fact that Neville continued only caused Harry to snap.

"Just what?" He asked pointedly. "That everyone wants to see me fight Voldemort." He hissed "That's what they all expect isn't it?"

He lashed out, moving off the window sill as he glared at Neville furiously.

"Haven't I done enough?" He repeated again, barely registering himself speaking, his whole body shaking uncontrollable. He had the Horcrux's to deal with, how could anyone expect him to fight for the DA as well.

Neville was standing across from him, his eyes wide, his mouth agape. Harry didn't care. He just wanted him to go.

"Harry, no one expects anything from you" Neville answered, as he stepped away cautiously.

"Really?" Harry demanded, he knew he shouldn't feel angry but this was all he expected. He had of course started the DA.

"Harry please" Neville insisted. "We can help you. All of us can" He had raised his own hands up as if this would help his point.

Harry faulted, a mad expression on his face. "Help?" He actually laughed. "How can you help?" He stepped forwards again, Neville didn't answer, he only stared blankly at him. Harry felt everything inside him crush. He actually wanted to know, he desperately needed to be free of these nightmares, he only wanted to sleep. It just wasn't fair.

"Get out" Harry snapped. He knew he shouldn't be angry at his friend, he knew he was truly trying to do what was best for him, that he shouldn't lose patience. His own silent company had been a comfort but right now he felt the whole pressure, the whole demand of the DA before him in the form of Neville.

He just wanted to be alone.

"Get out" Harry hissed again, barely able to focus as his vision blurred.

Neville hesitated. "McGonagall would want me to stay" He argued, but Harry only stared at him coldly, not saying another word.

They kept their eyes locked on each other, before Neville finally turned and gave up, leaving abruptly, Harry was sure it was just to appease him, just to make sure that he would be okay, it was what he had asked for after all, but as the door closed hurriedly in front of him he couldn't help but feel a stab of regret. Maybe he would sleep soon he thought dully in the back of his mind.

Xxxxxxxx

Neville entered the quiet Gryffindor common room, it had taken him a long while before he had managed to bring himself back to his friends. He had spent the last half and hour waiting outside McGonagalls office for her to return and then found himself wandering around the castle aimlessly in a daze, shocked at what had happened.

McGonagall had narrowed her eyes shrewdly at him when she had returned but had said nothing else as she only nodded and stepped inside to see Harry, closing the door behind her.

Neville took this as his cue to leave.

He hadn't wanted to leave Harry alone, but staying with him had just caused him to become agitated and nervous.

The DA was completely out of the question now, Harry's own voice echoing in his head.

"Haven't I done enough?"

Neville felt sick to the stomach, Harry should never have needed to ask that question. Of course he had done enough. Voldemort had destroyed Harry completely, how could the DA be waiting for him to return. This was all so wrong.

Of course Neville also wanted Harry to return to the DA but he hadn't expected such a negative response, there had to be more to Harry being distant then just not wanting to talk and Neville had to find out why and fast.

Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Ginny were sitting by the fire, there anxious faces, silhouetted against the flickering fire was enough to have Neville tense, however they all looked eager at his return.

Neville had been out long after curfew, he was lucky not to run into any of his teachers as he briefly observed the empty common room.

He tried to keep his expression guarded as he forced a small smile on his face.

"How is he?" Ginny burst out saying before he had even sat down. She was watching him carefully, impatient for him to answer.

Neville was sure they would cotton on to his fear, but no one did as he answered, his voice strained as he lied. "Okay"

They would all be crushed if they found out that Harry was worse than before, and the fact that he had reacted so negatively to the DA would be such a kick in the stomach. They had been fighting for Harry after all.

He felt nothing but guilt and disgust as they watched him.

"How long before Harry is back in the common room?" Parvati interjected excitedly before he could expand.

Neville hesitated, before finally managing to answer. "You know Madam Pomfrey" He shrugged. "Whenever she decides to release him"

He watched as Ginny smiled, now sitting back in her own chair as she relaxed.

"And what did Harry think about attacking Malfoy?" Ginny asked her eyes shinning. Neville felt his stomach churn uncomfortably as he focused on staring at the fire instead of her. He was sure he looked terrible but it seemed nothing would shake her good mood.

"He didn't say" He replied, trying to act light hearted. The DA meant everything to them all, particularly Ginny, it would crush her. He wished he could explain.

Ginny only grinned. "Malfoy is going to get what's coming to him."

Seamus nodded. "Everything is ready to go then?"

Ginny nodded, but she was still focused on Neville, he couldn't meet her eye as he stared distantly into the fire.

"I'm going to bed" Neville stated suddenly, standing up abruptly, startling them. He couldn't do this, he couldn't really say everything was alright and he left before any of them could protest.

Xxxxxxxx

The next day had gone quickly and soon Neville found himself with Ginny and Luna, walking towards their targeted position. The DA had been excited, and nearly everyone was waiting for their return back in the room of requirements. Ginny had once again spent most of the time asking about Harry but he had shushed her, anxious that they would be heard.

Everything should be easy enough to set up in place, they still had around half an hour before the Slytherin would show up and they were confident no one else would be there or in the surrounding area.

However he couldn't have been further from the truth as they rounded the corner and Neville stopped automatically, freezing in shock and panic.

A very furious Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

Neville nearly swore out loud, almost felt himself turning as if to run away, his brain somehow contemplating that they could get away with this if they left now.

However Ginny and Luna had reacted exactly like he had, pausing next to him, stunned at their Professors presence.

This wasn't right. They had no time to hide the Weasley products as McGonagall moved her wand fluently, causing everything to disappear from under their arms.

"In" McGonagall instructed sternly, gesturing to the empty classroom beside them.

They glanced at each other nervously before resigning themselves. Neville was sure they had just doubled the number of detentions he already had lined up.

Xxxxxxxx

Minerva observed the three students carefully in front of her.

Longbottom, Weasley and Lovegood had been constantly involved in most of the activities against both Snape and the Carrows and it was starting to worry her greatly. They were making themselves targets and the whole situation had changed.

"You have to act more cautiously" She began, her expression hard.

"Professor?" Ginny Weasley enquired confused, as she glanced at her fellow students. She knew that this was not the reaction they had been expecting but she continued firmly.

"I am aware, as is the headmaster, that you together are running Dumbledore's Army"

She continued despite their silent and blank expressions, as if they were trying to hide their intentions, despite what they had just been caught doing.

Neville however spoke up "What about it?"

Minerva noticed the annoyed glance that Ginny shot him.

"Any activities involving the DA must stop now." She said firmly.

"What?" Ginny demanded. "Professor, we can't stop. We have to fight, you know this?"

"I have turned a blind eye before, as have my colleagues" She said tight lipped. "However it stops now. You have pushed the boundaries too much."

Neville was silent, as was Luna who was looking thoughtfully around the room. Ginny however was fuming with the famous Weasley temper.

"We are at war." She all but shouted staring at her coldly. "If we give in, then we are resigning ourselves to You Know Who's regime."

"I am aware of the situation" She said sternly, watching them carefully "However circumstances change, and so must we."

"What circumstances?" Ginny demanded, she looked furious.

However Neville spoke up. "Harry?" He said quietly and Minerva was pleased that at least one of them understood the severity of the situation.

Ginny fell quiet immediately. Luna seemed to focus in now as she locked her gaze on Neville.

"Yes Mr Longbottom" She nodded firmly. "And it is for Mr Potter's benefit which I ask you to stop."

"I understand" Neville said quietly. However Ginny was quick to speak up.

""What, no. Harry would not want us to stop" She said fiercely. "Harry would want us to fight."

"Ginny, for crying out loud. I've told you before, Harry's not well, he cannot fight." Neville argued, his eyes locked on hers as if pleading for her to understand.

"Just because he can't fight, doesn't mean he doesn't want to" She said firmly. "Harry started the DA. He doesn't want us to stop it."

"She is right Neville" Luna spoke up for the first time. "I'm assuming the Dark Lord is now holding Harry a hostage in this situation?" She queried McGonagall

Ginny snapped her gaze to the young Ravenclaw, before back to her Professor.

"What? What happened?" She demanded.

"Exactly as Miss Lovegood explained" Minerva said quietly, her own heart racing. "Mr Potter's situation is a complicated one, we do not yet know the conditions of his imprisonment at Hogwarts." They all visibly flinched at those words, obviously they hadn't really understood before. "To make this easier for us all I am asking you to stop the activities within the DA" She added firmly.

However Ginny seemed to miss the point as she turned to her friend.

"Wait." Ginny said frowning, she turned to Luna. "You agree with me? That we should continue the DA despite the threat of You Know Who?"

"Mmmm" Luna nodded. "I think if Harry was better, he would agree with you."

Minerva was anxious, this wasn't how she wanted to this to go. "I must ask you to reconsider" She said tightly.

Neville was silent as he stood their awkwardly. Minerva wasn't aware of much of his and Harry's conversation from the previous night but she knew enough.

Snape had made it very clear that when Harry had recovered she was to go and speak to him regarding the situation and if that was the case McGonagall wanted to have absolutely no reason for Harry's removal from the school and this included everything to do with shutting down the DA.

Even if they did continue to fight, every action would have to be subtle move from now on and she wasn't yet sure if she wanted to risk it.

Xxxxxxxxx

Neville walked back to the room of requirements in silence despite Ginny's frustrated mummers along side him. Luna was also walking along silently as if too lost in thought.

Neville was so confused, he didn't know what to do, could he really stop fighting. McGonagall hadn't even given them any detentions which again was odd, nothing was making sense any more.

Harry had said often enough that it was necessary for sacrifices and risks, but how far was he prepared to go. Would he potentially gamble Harry's freedom for the fight. That's one thing he didn't think he was prepared to do.

"Ginny, we can't do this" He said quietly, as they continued to walk.

Ginny turned on him and sighed heavily. He was surprised to see the doubt in her face, she had seemed so confident before.

"We have to still do something" She said quietly. "Everyone else is doing something. Everyone else is fighting for what they care about, for those they love."

"Ginny, wouldn't that be what we were doing? By stopping, we'd be protecting Harry."

Ginny expression was hard as she argued. "That's not even guaranteed and it would only be for the short term. Honestly, do you really think Harry will want to live like this forever? Trapped in Hogwarts?"

"You think we should continue?" He asked lightly, his heart racing at her determined expression.

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes, we can see what the others think but I don't think it's worth considering."

Neville couldn't help but disagree, everything was getting stupidly complicated.

They entered the room of requirements to a group of excited faces. At once Lavender had bounded forwards.

"Did you do it? Did it work?" She asked excitedly.

Before Neville could answer Ginny had stormed forwards, sparks flying from her wand. She was furious and Neville could understand why, she had been only momentary distracted with McGongall's suggestions but now there was another important matter to address. One which he too was anxious to get to the bottom of.

"Someone told on us" Ginny glared, scanning everyone who gasp in shock as they stared in disbelief.

"Who?" Seamus demanded along among the deadly silent group.

No one spoke, Neville's own thoughts were racing as he scanned their expressions. He felt frustrated as no one gave anything away.

"Did anyone say anything to anyone else?" She demanded, getting straight to the point. Everyone shook their heads furiously, locking eyes with each other as if trying to work out who would have betrayed them.

"What happened?" Lavender asked, chewing her lip anxiously.

Ginny seemed to angry to answer so Luna filled them in calmly.

"McGonagall were there" She said to the horrified reactions. "She knew."

Neville noticed Seamus staring coldly at Zacharias Smith, holding his own wand lightly.

Smith noticed. "What?" He snapped offended. "You think I would give myself detention?"

"It depends what else you might get out of it?, after all you weren't actually planting anything" Seamus said all too lightly, the implications were not missed.

"Whoah" Neville said, stepping in between them, raising his hands to block them both as they squared up against each other. "Let's not jump to conclusions" He said, flicking his eyes between the two, he gave Seamus a pointed look.

Seamus pushed him away angry. "Well someone snitched on us" He snapped.

"Or someone overheard us" Luna answered. "It's more than likely"

"Fine" Ginny concluded, she held her wand firmly in her grip. Neville couldn't help but watch her anxiously, an uncomfortable feeling building in his stomach, she had wanted revenge on Malfoy for so long and it had been snatched away from her at the last minute. Ginny had been acting so irrationally over the last few weeks, her anger blindly driving her. Neville had only encouraged her to act so he could not blame her. Perhaps it was because Harry had rejoined them that he was more concerned then before. The rules were different now, however Ginny continued sharply.

"Who spoke about it outside the room of requirements?"

Again, everyone denied it. Neville didn't want to believe that someone had snitched on them but it was beginning to look like the only solution.

Seamus was still glaring at Smith, even others were turning to him now and Neville couldn't help but feel guilty in suspecting the Hufflepuff. He was the most likely candidate.

"Fine." Ginny snapped, her expression blazing "If no one wants to own up-"

Neville zoned out on her voice as as he felt everything stop. It couldn't be. He felt his insides freeze as he swore under his breath.

Ginny homed in on him immediately as did the others. All seeming to understand from the shocked look his face that he knew exactly what had happened.

No one spoke as he said quietly.

"I told someone" His heart was hammering wildly in his chest. Neville tried to ignore Seamus's disbelieving expression.

"Harry" Neville said, his voice sounding strangely distant as he managed to speak. "I told Harry"

Everyone stared at him in horror, it was if Neville had simultaneously kicked everyone in the gut.

Neville couldn't focus as he re-ran everything in his own mind.

He didn't understand, what did Harry have to gain from telling McGonagall, he hardly participated willingly in conversation so it was unlikely he had just brought it up. He knew Harry had been against rejoining the DA, but to actively do something against it, wasn't right. Something more had to be going on.

Even with McGonagall's warning that the DA should stop, he knew without hesitation that Harry would never have suggested this.

He felt a deadly chill flood through him as he finally cottoned onto a possible reason. Malfoy, they had planned on attacking Malfoy.

Ginny finally found her voice. "Harry betrayed us?"

Neville blinked at her tone of voice. She didn't sound sad, she sounded furious.

"Don't say that" Neville started, annoyed that Ginny had jumped to that conclusion above others.

"Why not?" She snapped furiously as she processed the information. "It's the truth, why else would he tip off McGonagall?"

Neville felt himself getting annoyed. He glanced around at everyone who were looking at him with either sceptic or accusing expressions, it only made him feel worse.

"I've told you before" He retorted. "Harry isn't well. The most lively I've seen him is interacting with Malfoy."

At least Luna nodded her agreement but that he didn't settle him.

"And your point is?" Ginny demanded.

"We don't know what happened to Harry, for all we know he owes Malfoy?" Neville said piecing his thoughts together. Harry obviously had a odd confinement going by his interactions with the Slytherin. Although Neville had only watched them that one time, it was truly unsettling to see the influence on him. Harry had shown more reaction to Malfoy then he had with himself.

Ginny laughed coldly, raising her arms in the air as if to exaggerate her point. "I don't care if Harry owes Malfoy his life. How could he snitch on us like that? Regardless of what McGonagall was saying either"

It seemed no one else in the room wanted to take a side, they were standing watching silently with guarded expressions as he and Ginny argued.

"You'll ask him why when you go and see him won't you?" She said her voice cold.

Neville just frowned, that wasn't going to happen. "Of course I won't"

Ginny was livid. "Yeah okay. You just prance off down to see Harry and have a great time while we all sit here trying to make a difference in this war."

Neville was stunned, she couldn't be further from the truth, she was acting totally and utterly irrationally, completely blinded by her rage, unable to make clear judgements.

"Ginny" He snapped. "You're not making any sense" He nearly drew his own wand to counter Ginny's who was still holding hers threateningly, her expression furious. "You don't understand what Harry has been through"

"Maybe if I was allowed to go and see him then" She fumed. Neville halted in his retort as he understood all her frustrations immediately. She wasn't really angry.

She was upset and struggling to cope. That was all, she had just found out that she had Harry back only not to have him at all. Neville hadn't considered how she would be feeling. It was only natural that she would be more upset then others that Harry had no desire to see her.

Neville softened as he spoke calmly, trying to calm her down. "Ginny. I know it hurts"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, her expression faulted only briefly before she hissed.

"You don't know anything"

Neville knew all her anger was now directed at him, of course it would be. He had been allowed to see Harry, she was jealous.

She was almost worth not engaging, she wouldn't listen but he continued to try as everyone shifted anxiously around them.

"Ginny, please. I've said before. Malfoy-"

"Harry has no justified reason to defend that ferret" She interrupted. "Nothing you can say can change that"

"Harry is not well-" Again Ginny snapped, cutting across him as she glared.

"If Harry has to get better, then he needs to learn who's side he's on" Ginny hissed. "It doesn't justify snitching on us"

"Harry is on our side Ginny" Luna tried reasoning softly and Neville was grateful for her support, however Ginny only rounded on her.

"Then why did he choose Malfoy instead of us?"

Neville didn't reply, he had tried explaining before but she just didn't want to listen. He only gave her a sharp look at her as he moved out of the room of requirements, ignoring everyone's gaze. He was going to see Harry.

Xxxxxxxxx

Neville knocked and entered. He immediately zoned in on Harry who was as always sitting up on the large window sill, surprisingly he locked eyes with Neville immediately. Neville faltered, he hadn't expected to see Harry looking so concerned.

Neville was even more surprised to see McGonagall sitting at her desk, he hadn't anticipated her to be back in her office already. She didn't say anything, as her stern gaze only watched him. He felt immediately uncomfortable as he just froze confused. He knew he hadn't been expected but he couldn't justify their reactions.

Neville felt his heart thump uncomfortable as he stared at McGonagall, her eyes only flicked briefly to Harry and Neville finally cottoned on. He hadn't planned on bringing up Malfoy but it was apparent his friend had been anxious about his reaction.

Funnily enough Neville didn't know whether to feel pleased by Harry's normal reaction or concerned about how Harry thought he might react.

Neville stepped forwards but froze as Harry flinched back. McGonagall had stood abruptly, obviously she knew Neville would not hurt Harry, she was just concerned. Neville felt sick as he backed off slowly, he hadn't ever meant to scare Harry, he only wanted to show his genuine intentions. Instead he settled for standing awkwardly by the sofa.

"It's okay" Neville started. Harry immediately went from looking anxious and concerned to looking confused.

Neville elaborated. "You don't need to explain."

Harry didn't say anything as he stared at him from the window sill, Neville didn't think he'd seen Harry look this engaged as he was locked onto his every word.

"I don't understand, and I know the others don't either, but you don't have to explain."

Harry continued to look at him briefly before he only nodded and turned back to staring out the window. Neville felt relieved as he noticed Harry had relaxed.

McGonagall seemed satisfied for she only cleared her throat to get his attention as she moved on abruptly.

"I have somewhere to be this evening Mr Longbottom" She started and Neville felt his curiosity grow, he hadn't really known why he had really decided to come and see Harry. Perhaps it was because he was struggling to deal with Ginny right now, but it did seem that McGonagall had hoped he would stop by.

"I want you to stay with Mr Potter" She explained. Neville nodded, as she continued. "Do not fall asleep and if anyone attempts to enter contact one of your other Professors immediately."

Neville glanced at Harry who was now looking at her, again Neville was surprised that he was paying so much attention. He hadn't seen him this active or interested before.

"You're going to find them?" He spoke bluntly and Neville frowned confused, not following the conversation.

McGonagall only nodded. "I hope to be back before morning." She swept her wand down as her outdoor cloak flew towards her. "If I am not then please inform Professor Flitwick"

Neville realised this last point had been directed at him.

"Okay" He responded.

McGonagall was looking at Harry once more, her stern gaze had softened. "Is there anything else you want me to pass on?"

Neville only waited as Harry looked back to the window. "Tell them to be careful"

Neville finally understood as he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. However he didn't and he closed it again quickly.  
McGonagall was going to find Ron and Hermione.

**Sorry this chapter was so slow paced, everything will pick up soon I promise! **

**I hope this chapter made sense...I've re-read it so many times now, but I'm anxious that it's still confusing.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favouriting and following as always!**


	14. Chapter 14

Minerva left Hogwarts quickly and silently, transfiguring herself into her cat form to avoid detection. She ran deep into the forbidden forest, her cat eyes showing her the way through the immense darkness. She was more vulnerable like this so she travelled quickly on all four paws but she couldn't waste any more time, she had only a short window.

It had been raining heavily and her paws sank deep into the thick mud as she navigated her way to where her contact would meet her.

The forbidden forest creaked around her, shadows flickered among the tree line and she felt anxious as her eyes kept wide and alert. Anything could be lurking ready to pick her off before she could transform back and counter it.

It was for another five minutes she ran before the forest fell instantly silent around her, and that only signified one thing, she had reached her destination.

Immediately she forced her body to grow back into her human, holding her wand out before her. She waited, breathing heavily.

"Professor" A rough voice came out the darkness, and she spun wand at the ready. She dared not light the path, for if anyone else but her contact was there it would be disastrous for the both of them.

"Bill" She spoke quietly into the night, as her former student approached.

She could see his dark silhouette as he approached her, her eyes already adjusted to the darkness long ago. Bill waisted no time as he held something out to her.

"We best be quick. How long do you have?" He queried getting straight to the point.

"I must be back before sunrise" She said firmly as she reached out and took the portkey.

Immediately she felt her body lift as they went spinning away rapidly.

Minerva landed gracefully beside the red headed Weasley, blinking suddenly at the light flooding the room.

"Stay on guard" Bill instructed. "We believe the house is still being watched."

Minerva nodded her wand still gripped tightly in her hand, her heart still racing from her run through the forest. Now she could look at him properly she could see his large scar running across his face. Bill led them though from the lounge into the quiet kitchen.

Molly was sitting at the kitchen table and she leapt up immediately.

"Minerva" She greeted hurriedly, it seemed everyone understood the sense of urgency and she appreciated it immensely.

"You've managed to locate Ron and Hermione?" She asked, that was of course the reason for her being at the Burrow.

Molly nodded as Bill instructed.

"Our clock, look at it"

Minerva had of course heard about the magical clock the Weasley's owned and she walked across quickly where Bill had pointed intrigued.

Instead of the nine small Weasley faces on dials she had expected to see there was now only one.

But she couldn't make out the picture on it as it was whizzing around in it's frame.

"That's Ron's location" Bill explained. "Mum's been modifying it so we can find them.

"But how can you locate him when it's spinning?" Minerva asked confused.

"That will be protective charms they have up" Bill continued. "They confuse it, so it doesn't know where to settle."

Minerva frowned, not following, but Bill only smiled at her gently.

"It's okay. For the past couple of nights Ron and Hermione have been on the move. We've been watching it constantly, when they do go to a new location we have a couple of seconds where the dial settles."

Minerva turned to him, not wanting to voice the obvious problem in this, however he continued. "I know there is a high chance they may not move tonight, or may not move around this time, but it's worth a shot."

Molly was standing anxiously beside them. "It is much safer for them to move in darkness, it is likely you will locate them tonight."

Minerva nodded, feeling more positive about the whole thing, both Bill and Molly seemed pretty confident. "Good, I will wait here then." She replied.

There was a short silence where the only noise was from the small dial still whizzing around like clockwork.

Molly spoke now, her emotions flooding her voice, the question apparently on her lips from the moment she had entered the house.

"How's Harry?"

Bill too had sharply fixed his gaze on her own.

McGonagall's sharp expression softened. "He's struggling, it'll take time." She said quietly, she could hardly reassure them when she couldn't reassure herself.

Molly looked ready to flood into tears, but she held herself strong, she clearly wanted to rush to Hogwarts and get Harry herself.

"Is the plan to remove him from the castle?" Bill questioned. "I saw Kingsley the other day, he was ready to run in all wands blazing."

Minerva shook her head, her gaze hardening once more. "Harry has informed me that he must stay in the castle. There is something he must do. He will not leave"

"He's not safe there" Molly argued immediately, her eyes wide in terror and worry.

"I know, if it was my decision I would change the parameters as soon as I could" Minerva explained heavily. She too did not want Harry imprisoned in the castle, they could not guarantee his safety. He could also be removed at any moment without warning and that was something she was terrified about, they may never find him again.

The distress on Molly's face was obvious.

Bill too looked troubled as he added. "If it comes to it I don't think Harry should have a say. We should remove him if we can."

Minerva didn't reply as she gazed out of the dark window. She couldn't see anything outside as she considered this.

The Order could easily remove Harry from the castle, but this would be going against Harry's will. He had had no say in his life over the last few months and she couldn't imagine tearing that away from him as well, forcing him to do something he didn't want to. It would probably kill him. She would not act until she could form more of an observed opinion.

Molly opened her mouth to speak but closed it again almost immediately as the room fell into silence. They all turned surprised, the dial had stopped.  
"The Forest of Dean" Minerva spoke softly as she watched the words appear above Ron's smiling face as it stopped at midnight. This was good, she hadn't expected to be this far forwards already, she would most likely be back to the castle before any suspicion was raised.

"Do you wish for me to come with you?" Bill asked, he was ready to act as Molly stood beside her son looking worried.

Minerva shook her head. "I will find them alone." She was confident that in her cat form it would not take long to locate them within the forest, she had a very strong sense of direction and would be efficient in travelling in the darkness.

"And if you fail to find them" Bill started "Would you want me to pass on your message another time?"

"I am grateful for the offer but I promised Harry I would deliver it directly." She instructed him firmly, she held her wand ready.

He nodded, his eyes focused completely on her own, understanding as the dial immediately began to spin again, Ron and Hermione had already started putting up their protective shields.

"Make sure they are safe" Molly said, her voice was shaking. Minerva could only nod as she made to take the fresh portkey Bill was now hovering in front of her.

"It'll take you to the edge of the forest." He said roughly.

She nodded as he continued. "And tell Ron to drop by Shell Cottage if they ever need any help"

"I will" She answered as her hand connected on the small item and she felt herself whisked away. Mother and son watching her anxiously as she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was sitting outside the small tent watching as Ron completed the last of their defences. There was a slight glimmer in their surroundings each time he cast his spell and she watched with tired eyes. It was a wet night and she shivered slightly from the cold, the ground had been soaking but she had dried the spot where she now sat watching anxiously. Her eyes flicking into the dark shadows of the forest.

She hated moving, although it was necessary to keep avoiding detection it was horrible to consider that every time they apparated they could potentially run into death eaters.

"It's done" Ron said as he lowered his wand and moved across to where she was sitting.

They were both exhausted as they always kept someone awake and on guard.

"You go and get some sleep" Ron said firmly as he sat down beside her.

Hermione only nodded numbly as she stood to move inside the tent. Since their encounter with Harry something had shifted between the two of them. She knew Ron was resentful for stopping him from apparating back to Grimmauld place and even at times she felt regret that she had made the wrong decision.

Harry could be here with them now, everything might have worked out okay. However she knew that wasn't true. Harry was a Horcrux and his own knowledge regarding this would not end well. There was no other solution that Harry would accept.  
"Wake me in a couple of hours" She instructed as she stood and made to move into the tent.

Maybe Ron was right, maybe they should just get Harry out and run, just forget about the Horcruxs and flee to another country.

It wasn't long before she had sunk into a restless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Wake up"

Hermione jolted upright alarmed, her own wand gripped in her hand from where she had fallen asleep.

Ron came sharply into focus as her eyes darted around, he looked anxious.

"Someone is moving around near the tent" He whispered urgently.

Immediately Hermione was alert and she moved up beside him. Her heart pounding uncomfortable.

Their protective charms should be working, no one should be able to get close to them or see them.

Ron motioned for her to move cautiously to the entrance as he too held his wand high.

Before they left the shelter, Ron flooded the tent in darkness with a quick wave of his wand.

Hermione felt the cool air on her face as her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. It looked like it had been raining again as the ground was soft beneath her footsteps.

"Over there" Ron whispered, pointing with his wand into the trees.

"Shh Ron" Hermione said glancing around nervously, she too could already hear something moving in the undergrowth. Ron raised his wand immediately and stepped further away from the tent.

Hermione followed tentatively, wishing that their defences where holding strong.

Ron stopped suddenly and she nearly crashed into him.

He lit his wand.

"Ron" Hermione pleaded, her heart racing. "Put it out" She whispered, the sound had stopped.

However Ron had relaxed as he held his wand high, casting shadows from the tall trees.

"It's just a cat" Ron laughed as if he had been silly to be so cautious. Hermione peered round him and gazed where his light was shining. She felt her heart stop as stared at the small muddy tabby cat with distinctive markings around it's eyes.

Hermione rushed forwards, all fears turning to amazement and excitement.

"Professor McGonagall" She exclaimed, lowering her own wand.

Ron gaped in shock as the cat at once began transforming into a human.

Hermione beamed as their Professor straightened herself up, brushing herself down with a wave of her own wand.

Ron was still gaping as she approached them hurriedly. McGonagall had obviously been looking for them and Hermione stopped herself from bursting out with dozens of questions.

"Our protective charms?" Ron asked worriedly, looking around "Are they not working?"

"I assure you they are, Mr Weasley" McGonagall spoke, smiling at them both. "I am glad I found you tonight, it was not an easy task."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Animal senses are so much better then our own Ron" She explained "We're still safe" Then she frowned suddenly. "How did you know where to find us?"

"I had some help from your family clock" McGonagall explained, looking at Ron suddenly with a stern gaze over the top of her glasses.

"We should move inside" Hermione felt anxious being out and exposed like this. Thankfully McGonagall agreed as the hurried inside the small tent.

"I don't understand?" Ron said after they had settled down, each with a warm cup of tea. "Why were you looking for us?"

Hermione too was eager to hear her response.

"I have a message to deliver, Mr Weasley" She spoke quickly. "I'm afraid I cannot linger for long. I must return to Hogwarts"

Ron and Hermione both looked stunned, before Hermione cottoned on quickly, a horrible turning sensation in her stomach. There was one clear reason why the Order was seeking them out.

"You've found Harry haven't you?" Hermione said nervously, feeling sick and worried. Ron shot her a look, however he focused on McGonagall as she could only nod. She looked surprised, it was apparent she hadn't suspected them to know.

McGonagall spoke confirming this. "You know he is alive?" She asked shocked, flicking her eyes between them both.

Hermione nodded, feeling her heart race. She had been right but she was afraid to ask what had happened. Ron however was more forward as he spoke quickly.

"What happened? Where is he?" Ron demanded. "Is he okay?"

"He is at Hogwarts" McGonagall told them quickly. "We are keeping him safe."

Hermione felt an odd sense of relief, Harry was safe, away from Voldemort, of course that was good. How he had come to Hogwarts though was a confusing one.

Ron looked at her sharply, he too was realising this development was an odd one.

McGonagall hadn't technically answered all their questions, she sat silently before them, obviously wary about speaking further which only further deepened Hermione's concern. What wasn't she telling them.

"How is he?" Hermione asked anxiously, sharing a nervous glance with Ron.

McGonagall hesitated and that was all Hermione needed to grasp the situation.

"He's still...Harry?" She asked desperately, the fear apparent in her voice. Voldemort would not have risked the Horcrux awake at the school surely.

McGonagall gave Hermione a very sharp look. "You appear to know a lot about Potter's confinement with You Know Who" She said, however she faulted at the anguished look on both of their faces.

"Oh Harry" Hermione had turned away, barely able to control herself as Ron rushed forwards to comfort her. Both Gryffindor's seemed to be in a state of panic.

"Harry is recovering" McGonagall hurried, obviously not meaning to alarm them both.

Hermione turned to her stunned. "He's...still himself then?" She hedged, was he being possessed, was the Horcrux in control, she couldn't bare to think. But McGonagall had said that they had been keeping him safe, what did that mean.

"For the most part he has been struggling with his confinement" McGonagall hurried. "We do not know what he has suffered but I rest assured you that Harry is moving forwards"

Hermione was so confused. It seemed as if Harry had been moved to the castle as himself. She turned to Ron who was also considering this a frown upon his face.

What had happened. What had Harry done for Voldemort to move him to the castle. Did Harry know about the Horcrux inside him, had he used his own life as bargaining for his freedom. Somehow Hermione doubted it, if this was the case then she was certain Harry would end his life.

"It'll be okay" Ron was saying, although he sounded so unconvincing.

Hermione shook her head "How can it be okay?" She felt sick as she shivered despite the warmth of the tent.

McGonagall was watching them both, a frown on her face as Ron spoke.

"Then we go with my original plan" Ron said hurriedly "We get Harry out and we run"

"Run where Ron?" Hermione asked desperately "You know Harry won't run"

Ron stared at the floor, this was a debate they had often spoke about so he didn't argue back.

"Harry will not leave the castle" McGonagall spoke confirming this and Hermione stared at her quickly understanding what that meant. Harry thought their was a Horcrux in the castle, that could be the only reason he would stay at Hogwarts.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked almost defeated.

"We continue doing what we're supposed to be doing" Hermione said bluntly and McGonagall was visibly surprised as Hermione fixed her gaze on her with her own penetrating stare.

"What's your message?" She got to the point quickly now, this was important.

McGonagall observed them both carefully before she spoke clearly.

"There is one hidden inside Bellatrix's Lestranges vault in Gringotts"

Hermione turned to Ron startled who was also gazing at her in shock.

Hermione barely managed to focus her eyes back on McGonagall. "Are you sure?" She whispered. McGonagall nodded firmly. This was great news, the location of one more Horcux. Gringott's made sense, but the enormity of what needed to be done hit her startling hard.

It would be almost impossible, but it had to be done.

Thankfully McGonagall remained silent as she let them clearly take in the information she had given them.

"And Harry told you this?" Ron questioned as if making sure this was genuine.

"Yes" Their Professor responded. "He wanted me to tell you directly. Harry did not want anyone else to know."

It was clear that McGonagall had a rough idea of what Harry had been asking them both to do for she expanded now.

"Your brother Bill" She said towards Ron. "He said that if you need help to go to Shell Cottage." Hermione realised the implication. Bill had worked at Gringott's, he would be the best source of information to prepare.

"Thank you" She said softly. "Did Harry say anything else?" She missed her friend terribly and could only imagine the horrors of which Voldemort had subjected Harry to. Her only little comfort was that at least Voldemort would keep Harry safe and protected. He would not risk his Horcrux's life.

"I am sorry I can not stay much longer. Is there anything you wish for me to pass back to Harry?" McGonagall asked softly.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. Hermione's thoughts racing, their was so much they both wanted to tell him, but they had to be careful, too much information would endanger both Harry and McGonagall.

"If there is one at Hogwarts" Hermione said firmly, speaking clearly. "A wand won't be enough. It'll have to be something much more powerful...like before" She added thoughtfully.

Ron was nodding beside her, clearly happy with her answer, before his own eyes widened.

"Oh" Ron said quickly "And we have the real one. The one that was stolen"

McGonagall clearly did not understand as she blinked confused. The message from Harry, although she must not have understood what they were seeking, it was still clear in its implications but now she must have absolutely no idea of what they meant.

She observed them carefully and Hermione was grateful for her memorising it clearly.

"And Harry will understand?" She asked to clarify, once again peering over her glasses at them carefully.

Ron nodded along side her, as they exchanged glances. "Is there anything else?" Ron said frowning.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so" They had to make the most of this opportunity.

"Oh" Hermione said her expression darkening.

However Ron cut across her. "No, we do not tell Harry anything that would even vaguely suggest that."

Ron was looking at her sharply, but he didn't say anything else. She only nodded as she felt sadness and confusion fill her once more. They should not tell Harry that they had located the location of another. Ron was right, anything that would give Harry a clue to what he was could not be passed through McGonagall like that. They would tell him themselves when they finally returned to the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was the early hours of the morning when Neville heard the door open. He swivelled around, raising his own wand in preparation, just in case.

"Professor" He started, he hadn't expected her to be back so soon, dawn was still an hour away.

He was relieved to see her looking unharmed although a little tired.

"Harry?" She immediately questioned as she moved inside, floating her outdoor cloak back onto it's stand.

Neville gave her a reassuring smile. "He's asleep, I wouldn't wake him" He watched her carefully as she moved across the room.

"And you were not disturbed?" She asked quickly. Neville shook his head, thankful that their night had been a peaceful one. Harry had fallen asleep quite early which had been a nice surprise, he looked like he could do with a rest.

"Did you find them?" He asked, hoping that she had good news to pass onto Harry.

She didn't speak, she only nodded, her gaze softening.

"I suggest you get back to your common room Mr Longbottom" She instructed. Neville wanted to question further but he left, lost to his thoughts once more.

Xxxxxxxx

Minerva was marking papers when she heard the door behind her open, she glanced around, peering over the top of her glasses as Harry appeared.

She was pleasantly surprised to see him looking well rested, however she had no time to enquire as he immediately skipped on the pleasantries.

"Did you find them?" He looked anxious watching her carefully standing in the doorway hesitantly, his hair was sticking up in odd directions and it was clear he had just woken up.

She felt a small smile tug at her lips. "I did." She stood and gestured that they move across to the sofa.

Surprise flickered over Harry's face, as he didn't take his eyes from her, he seemed to move automatically. Minerva moved and placed herself down. She was shocked to see Harry come and sit near her instead of his usual distant spot on the window sill.

He erupted into questions.

"How are they? Did you tell them? Where are they?" He rushed, she had not seen him this animated. She couldn't help but feel slightly pleased despite the small amount of panic in his voice he was trying to hide.

"They are both safe. I managed to track them down." She explained.

Harry nodded, remaining silent as he waited for her to continue answering his other questions.

"I passed on your message" She answered, pleased to see him perking up at once, his dull eyes now hinting at something she couldn't quite place.

"And?" He asked quickly, this was clearly an important matter.

"They understand, they know what they have to do" She replied firmly, remembering the enormity of what Harry had asked of them.

Harry nodded, his gaze drifting as he too was dwelling on the situation. Minerva immediately pulled his focus back to the conversation.

"They also have something they wish to tell you." She said carefully. It was better he knew everything as soon as possible. Again he waited patiently for her to go on.

"If there is one at Hogwarts, a wand won't be enough. It has to be something more powerful...like before" She repeated word for word. She did not want to wrongly translate and garble all meaning.

Harry was frowning.

"Does that make sense?" She enquired, worried she had gotten it wrong and Harry was only confused.

However she was pleased when he answered plainly. "It makes sense" He fell silent once more, this obviously had huge implications as he looked deep in thought.

She waited patiently, not wanting to over burden him.

At last he seemed to settle as he stared down at his own hands, resting awkwardly in his lap.

"Anything else?" He asked not looking up.

She repeated the other piece of information, once again carefully, aware that it had to be right.

"We have the real one. The one that was stolen" She recited.

Harry froze, his whole body tensing. Minerva watched him careful, for even the smallest of reactions. This had definitely brought out a strong reaction from him but she couldn't tell if it was a positive one.

"That's good is it?" Minerva hedged.

Harry turned to her, and she was stunned to see his eyes shinning and for the first time in months, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah" He said softly "That's good"

Xxxxxxxx

The rest of the morning had been quite pleasant. Harry had been for the most part restless as Minerva watched him sitting by the window once more. A good nights sleep and the small amount of food, not to forget a good quantity of potions seemed to given him some amount of strength back. She was sure the news that Ron and Hermione were safe also had something to do with it.

It was a pleasant day, although it looked deceptively warm from the sun shining brightly, despite the chill in the air.

She had been marking sixth year transfiguration essays for the last hour now as they both remained silent. Normally she would try and engage Harry in the odd conversation, always leaving it open so that he had the choice whether to reply or to remain silent. However today it seemed Harry was the one to act differently.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Harry stated, Minerva looked up surprised, this she hadn't expected, she could also detect the hesitation in his voice.

She forced herself not to frown in worry, she would of course have preferred if Harry had remained in the safe confines of her office for the time being but she would not force him to stay. Harry had been imprisoned for too long now, it would be nothing but cruel to stop him from leaving.

She briefly contemplated suggesting to go with him, or even pulling Neville out of class encase of the unlikely chance the Carrows would be around, however she remained silent. She would not interfere, it was his decision and this was promising in terms of his recovery.

Minerva had been pleased that Harry had been interacting more, and after hearing from Ron and Hermione, Harry seemed to have an oddly determined look on his face, as if he had something to do. Appeasing herself she replied with a gentle nod.

"Don't be too long"

Again Minerva was surprised when Harry nodded. "I'll be back before the next class"

If anything his whole stance had relaxed as he moved across the room. Hogwarts would be good for him, that she was certain.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ginny barely noticed where her feet were leading her. She hadn't attended her charms class that morning and she doubted she would attend any of her afternoon classes.

She chewed her lip as she stepped down the corridor. She was fed up with everyone, most of the DA had decided last night after a number of long discussions that playing it safe would be more beneficial to them, at least initially, until they had a grasp on the new situation.

This was the main reason she was walking aimlessly now, lost in her thoughts. She wanted to fight, she didn't want to give in. If they stopped attacking so relentlessly even for a short period of time then they had lost and she would not accept that.

She would not give in, and she would keep acting, nothing could stop her.

Ginny turned at the end of the corridor and froze, she hadn't expected to see anyone as classes were on. However someone was there as they also froze.

Her eyes locked on the Slytherin's as she instinctively drew her wand in rage. She was blind to everything, the only thing she knew was to hurt, to attack, to injure, to damage as much of Malfoy as was physically possible.

It was her hesitation after her initial shock that allowed Malfoy to ready himself, pulling out his own wand quickly, an angry expression on his face. Ginny dodged the curse that countered her own, barely escaping unscathed as the wall behind her erupted into rubble. Rocks hitting her from the blast, dust choking her throat as she lashed forwards.

Malfoy hissed in pain as her cutting curse cut caught his shoulder, sending his next curse askew, sailing above her head.

She took her chance, snarling she threw curses towards Malfoy, her heart hammering wildly. Nothing mattered but hurting him, making him realise that he had to suffer, that what he had done was wrong.

She was quicker as she lunged forwards in her mad rage, startling Malfoy at her approach as he nearly caught her with a stunner.

He moved to curse her but she reacted on instinct, slamming her hand to grip his wrist, twisting it sharply so his wand was pointing away from her.

She was breathing heavily, it had all happened so fast, as she stood trapping Malfoy against the corridor wall. He couldn't move for the wand pointing directly at him, she didn't let go of his wrist holding him locked in place.

"Give me one reason?" She hissed, her eyes glaring as sparks crackled from her wand uncontrollable.

He glared at her coldly as he replied calmly. "I'd be careful where you point your wand Weasley" It was obviously a warning. She could feel his wrist tense, still holding his wand as if ready to attack, she wasn't scared, she could attack him before he could move to harm her. If he moved Ginny would not hesitate, she would do what she had to to silence the Slytherin.

She didn't care if a teacher had heard their fight and was heading their way, she finally had him.

"That's not a reason" She snapped before continuing. "You knew" She demanded furiously, pure hatred filling up inside her.

His eyes were dark as he observed he carefully, he answered coldly, his hatred apparent.

"Yes"

It infuriated Ginny that his answer was so blunt, sparks crackled from the end of her wand threateningly once more, right into his face.

"I want to know why the hell you didn't tell anyone" She hissed, her eyes flashing madly. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Nothing else would do.

Malfoy remained surprisingly calm which only infuriated her more, he raised his eyebrows and gave her an odd look, he finally settled for sneering at her. "Work it out Weasley. Or are you really that stupid?" He mocked.

Ginny fumed, a nasty hex on the end of her tongue. She couldn't think straight, she was shaking so much with anger. Voldemort had obviously not wanted his stupid death eaters telling anyone, but that didn't justify anything.

"How the hell did you know then?" She demanded instead, her eyes glowering madly.

Again Malfoy only sneered at her, as he made to move his arm.

She jerked her wand this time in frustration which held him still, she had lost all patience, she opened her mouth to do some serious damage.

However she had no time to act as a painfully familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Leave it"

Ginny froze her heart hammering painfully in her chest. That voice. It couldn't be. She felt sick as she tried not to let her wand tremble as she glanced slightly to her left. She was completely caught off guard, in her stunned state this was all Malfoy needed as he took his chance, he pushed her away from himself forcefully.

Ginny stumbled, completely disorientated, startled by the lack of Malfoy's retaliation as he didn't move his wand against her. Her own wand was now hanging loosely in her grip as she turned her head away.

Harry stood only a few metres away from her.

She felt as if everything she knew had been ripped apart and stitched back together again painfully as she struggled for breath.

She was barely aware of Malfoy still standing close to her as she scanned her eyes hurriedly up and down Harry. He really was alive, he was real.

"He knew" She barely managed to control her voice as it shook. "He knew" She repeated accusingly, trying to weakly explain to Harry why she had to do this, why she had to hurt Malfoy.

Harry looked thin and his eyes were dark, as if shadowed in pain, she raked her eyes over him, almost scared that he'd melt away. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes as she tried to control her emotions.

As her eyes focused on his face she felt her heart almost tare itself from her body. Harry wasn't even looking at her, he was distinctively gazing past her at Malfoy. Ginny felt all the anger at Harry's betray overwhelm her as the initial shock turned into anger and frustration. This was exaggerated even more as he spoke, still not taking his eyes from the Slytherin beside her.

Harry's expression was unreadable.

"I know" His reply was so blunt Ginny was taken completely aback.

She turned to the Slytherin, her wand still firmly gripped in her hand, she didn't understand. Malfoy was nothing.

Malfoy looked furious as he shot her a nasty glare, however he didn't retaliate, he still didn't raise his wand.

Ginny couldn't help but get mad as she looked back at Harry, he still wasn't even looking at her.

"You told on us" She burst out, her voice full of her pain she failed to hide.

"You told McGonagall about our attack on him." She couldn't stop her hand from shaking as she gestured sharply towards the Slytherin.

She needed answers from Harry as much as Malfoy, she could barely focus as struggled to remain calm, the cold hard reality that he had betrayed them felt like a fresh cut, a new wound as Harry basically ignored her.

He didn't speak, he didn't even bother justifying his actions, he only averted his gaze from Malfoy looking down at the floor, Ginny couldn't place his expression as she darted her eyes back to the Slytherin. She was angry to see that he looked amused.

"I'm flattered Potter" Malfoy smirked, his mouth curling into a thin smile. Ginny couldn't tell if he was really being serious or was somehow teasing Harry, but that didn't matter as she felt her blood boil, she moved to curse him but faltered at Harry's unpredictable reaction.

Harry moved sharply away from them both. Ginny felt another stab to her gut at his abrupt dismissal.

Malfoy was still standing in front of her, his expression shifting as he glared at her.

"Get lost Weasley" He snapped.

Ginny was shaking uncontrollable she glanced in the direction Harry had gone, she should stay and finish off Malfoy, but right now her priorities had shifted.

Without a second look back at the Slytherin, she cursed and made her decision to run after Harry. She would deal the the ferret later.

Harry had barely moved around the corridor when Ginny caught up with him, she was breathless, not due to her short sprint but the fact she couldn't get her head around what she was seeing. Harry turned to her, his expression blank, the lost look on his face threw her mood completely as she felt the full weight of his absence consume her.

She couldn't help it, she moved to hug him. Throwing her arms around him and embracing him tightly.

She felt Harry stiffen in her hug, as if he had turned as still as a statue but Ginny didn't care, she could feel his heart beat, could feel the warmth of his body. He was alive, she felt tears almost form in her eyes as she nearly broke down once more. Torn between anger to lash out and the desire to never let Harry go, Ginny felt her emotions almost crush her.

Harry didn't move as she clung to him and maybe that's what nearly destroyed her forcing herself to push herself away roughly from him, she tried to compose herself as she drew away, hurt that Harry hadn't shown any emotion in seeing her. Her anger was turning quickly into despair and confusion.

"I can't believe it" She muttered quietly, her voice suddenly strained. However Harry only immediately directed the conversation away from her.

"Ron and Hermione?" He asked bluntly.

Ginny felt her stomach knot as she felt sick, she couldn't help but feel offended, she hadn't seen Harry in months. Her whole body trembled, it was only normal that Harry would be concerned about them, but it was still a stab to her gut.

"They left" She replied, not hiding her annoyance at his question.

"When?" Harry asked, his voice giving away nothing. His stance made it clear he wasn't comfortable.

"Just before your birthday" Ginny replied tightly, her eyes giving away her true emotions as she blinked, tears finally running down her soft.

She hoped he would at least confront her instead of deliberately ignoring her, however he did anything but as he continued to avoid her gaze, "Does anyone know where they are?" Harry asked firmly.

Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but with her and she couldn't help but feel resentment seep through her torment. Ron and Hermione were not here, why where they more important when she hadn't seen Harry for weeks. Did she mean nothing to him.

Ginny shook her head, biting her tongue, replying curtly. She really did want to know if Harry was okay, but he didn't seem to care about anything else. "No one, no one has been able to contact them, they just left"

Harry nodded and then he immediately began to walk away.

"Wait?" Ginny cried out shocked and offended, she wanted desperately for him to stay, to engage with her. Harry didn't stop walking.

"They left because you told them to" She spouted out suddenly, spitting it out before she could think.

Harry stopped walking, halting immediately. Ginny only became more confused, surprised that he had stopped but anxious as he turned to look at her, his gaze hardening.

"What are they doing?" She actually demanded, she at least deserved to know that, her insides felt like they had been ripped out. Harry however averted his gaze and replied so quietly Ginny barely heard.

"Please Ginny" Ginny blinked surprised, his voice was pleading. Harry never sounded like that and it was odd that now he was suddenly full of emotion then the blankness she had initially received. "Don't mention that they left because of me" He continued.

Ginny frowned frustrated that Harry was showing emotion now, it didn't make any sense. She almost wanted to argue and say no, but she again held her voice as she observed him carefully.

"Why?" She asked, she at least deserved to know that.

"Just don't mention it" He repeated, a strange edge to his voice. Harry's whole body language was screaming that he wanted to be anywhere but with her.

Ginny wanted to argue, she wanted to be able to storm away but her legs wouldn't move, they wouldn't cooperate.

She changed her question, asking sharply. "What are they doing?"

Harry shook his head, his gaze still piercing her own. "I can't tell you, just don't mention this again."

The plea in his voice caused her to not reply, she bit her tongue wanting to retort furiously, all judgement lost to her. Harry seemed to react more when Ron and Hermione were mentioned. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair but she needed him to stay, to speak to her. Didn't she at least deserve that.

It was only then she remembered what Ron had said to her, it seemed important that Harry should know, but it was on more selfish reasons that she spoke.

"Ron said they'd return" She started, Harry's gaze immediately fixed upon hers and she felt a chilling rush, why wouldn't he look at her normally.

"When?" He asked quickly.

Ginny shook her head, barely able to keep her voice steady. "I don't know. He said that he and Hermione will return to Hogwarts and we have to be ready to fight"

Harry stared at her for a short while. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, she wasn't used to Harry seeming so detached from her, to him seeming so inhuman.

At last he nodded as he made to turn away once more.

Ginny tried again on a totally different tactic, willing that he would stop once more and turn to her, she was still furious but Harry hadn't even acknowledged her fury.

"You should come and see the DA, Harry" She said, barely holding her frustration out of her voice, maybe if he came up to the Room of Requirements he would settle down and start thinking straight. "Neville has been doing a great job. He can help you out."

Harry did stop and she felt a satisfied sensation before Harry just glared at her fiercely.

"No" He hissed, now he turned away as his pace quickened.

Ginny raced after him. "Neville has been doing a great job" She argued, Harry could not keep abruptly dismissing her.

Harry didn't even glance at her as he spoke so coldly. "Neville can continue the DA. I'm not having anything to do with it"

Ginny halted and actually grabbed Harry's arm to swing him around to face her again. She barely registered him flinching away from her as he stopped still, wrenching his arm out of her grasp.

"What?" She demanded, raising her voice. "Everyone is fighting. The DA, Ron, Hermione. Why won't you?" She said accusingly. Harry couldn't really have sided with Malfoy like Neville had implied, that was not acceptable. Harry could not have forgotten them so easily, it wasn't right.

Harry only gave her the coldest look she had even seen before he turned and didn't spare her another glance as he walked away from her down the empty corridor.

Ginny couldn't leave things like this, she raced after Harry.

"Just go away" Harry snapped. Ginny stopped now, her temper rising as she finally burst.

"Oh forgive me for wanting to see you" She said sarcastically. "It's not as if I thought you were dead or anything."

Harry just stared coldly back at her and didn't reply which hurt Ginny more. She knew she should direct her own anger to those who deserved it. She knew Harry had been through unthinkable torments but right now she couldn't focus. It just wasn't fair.

She finally had Harry back, only she didn't have him at all. She had never felt so detached before.

She was left feeling resentful, a bitter taste in her mouth as she watched Harry walk away from her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

McGonagall looked as nervous as Harry felt.

"Are you sure about this Potter?" She asked quietly as they walked towards the headmasters office.

Harry nodded, he didn't feel like he had the strength to speak so he remained quiet.

It hadn't taken too long for Madam Pomfrey to heal his wounds. His chest was feeling much better then it had in days and his own thoughts were starting to clear more as he felt more secure that he was really in his own mind without an danger of falling into Voldemort's or the horrors of his nightmares. After a good nights rest and hearing from Ron and Hermione, he felt better then he had in days, he had to move forwards, he had a clear target.

Harry walked slightly behind McGonagall as they approached the headmasters office. Snape had clearly instructed that Harry's arrangement at Hogwarts was to be discussed in further detail when he had recovered. His heart was racing way too fast, as long as Voldemort had not changed his mind and he could stay at Hogwarts then everything should be okay.

He followed in step as they moved up the spiralling staircase and into Dumbledore's old office.

Harry nearly faulted when he noticed that the Carrows were standing there as well. He was already uncomfortable, but this had to be done. If he was to have free movement around the castle then he had to obey by the rules, he had to do whatever Voldemort and in turn Snape commanded.

He needed to find the Horcrux quickly, the sooner he did the quicker McGonagall could get him out of the castle and he could find Ron and Hermione again.

He had been relived to here from both McGonagall and Ginny that Ron and Hermione were on the right track. They had the locket and they knew another one was hidden in Gringotts. Harry only now had to find the one he was sure was hidden in castle. He had never realised they would have progressed so far, it was startling to think that nearly all the Horcrux's were located or destroyed. He had regretted not asking McGonagall to tell Ron and Hermione about Nagini's death, but he had managed to reassure himself. The less his Professor knew the better.

Snape's intense gaze never left Harry as he walked silently behind McGonagall into his office. Harry's gaze immediately homed in on his old Professor sleeping peacefully in his portrait, however he soon looked away as McGonagall deliberately positioned herself so Snape had no direct line of sight to him.

"Serverus" She greeted coldly, she completed ignored the Carrows.

Snape only nodded curtly, still he kept his cold stare locked on Harry.

The Carrows immediately shifted where they were standing next to Snape to circle around them. Harry knew the Carrows would not touch him, however McGonagall shifted back slightly so she was closer to him.

Alecto snickered. "Your attempts to protect Potter have been entertaining."

McGonagall chose to ignore the comment, instead directing herself towards Snape.

"Well?" She asked coldly.

Snape turned his gaze away from Harry as he looked at McGonagall, he was silent for awhile before he spoke. The whole atmosphere was tense and dangerous as Harry watched concerned, holding himself still.

"The conditions are simple" Snape said coldly. "Potter will remain at Hogwarts during the school days and continue with his classes. However he will be required to report to me Friday evening after classes for a review of his behaviour"

Harry tensed up immediately, he felt the panic begin to surface as he backed away from Snape instinctively. A review of his behaviour, he knew exactly what that implied.

McGonagall caught onto the implications as well. "No" She said coldly, drawing her wand on instinct. The Carrows imitated her actions, however Snape barely moved his head to signal for them to stop.

"You do not have the option to refuse" He said icily.

"No" McGonagall repeated tightly, keeping her wand raised high. "You have no right" She said angrily.

"Agreed" Snape said "It is not my command."

"I don't care." McGonagall replied furiously. "Harry will not be leaving Hogwarts under any circumstance"

Snape raised his eyebrows, almost mockingly. "If Mr Potter is willing to abide by the school rules then there should be no problem with this agreement."

Harry felt himself watching Snape anxiously. He had never been one for following school rules very strictly but returning to the manor was not something he would ever consider.

McGonagall was furious. "No. I will not allow this" She argued. "This is completely unjustified and if anything as his head of house I will be the one to review Mr Potter's continuing behaviour"

Snape gave her a mocking look, his lip curling up into a thin smirk.

"It doesn't have to be justified" He replied smoothly. Harry knew this, Snape didn't need to give a reason.

"What do you mean by that?" McGonagall snapped furiously. Harry felt comforted by her desire to defend him so much but he knew it would be helpless.

Snape only gave her a cold look. "There is no point in lying as we all know the reason for Potter's presence at the school, so I will speak plainly. It is the Dark Lords orders and they shall be obeyed" He directed his last sentence firmly towards Harry who felt a chill through him.

McGonagall didn't reply, she was shaking with anger as she barely managed to control herself.

Snape took their silence as a sign of cooperation and he continued.

"You are also to have absolutely no involvement with any out of class activities." He instructed.

Harry didn't tare his eyes from Snape's, his chest was tightening uncomfortable as he clenched his fists in anger. He should have expected this, Hogwarts after all was not his freedom.

Snape continued as the Carrows watched, sharing amused glances with one another.

"I will be exceptionally clear, this includes Quidditch and the student organisation which you are known to have founded, Dumbledore's Army"

McGonagall looked as if she was going to protest further but Harry cut across her.

"Fine" He said sharply, he knew where this was going and Snape confirmed his own thoughts immediately.

"If you are found to be taking part in the latter, you will be removed from the castle with no warning, do you understand?" Snape said so coldly, his dark eyes locked onto Harry's own.

Now McGonagall spoke before Harry had a chance to respond, she was furious as she held her own wand tightly in her grip.

"The DA's actions are completely unrelated to Mr Potter's. Do you understand this?"

Snape only curled his lip in amusement. "Then I suggest you control your students if you wish for this implication to be null and void"

Harry watched, trying to stop himself shaking anxiously. The DA would never stop, no matter what happened. He would never ask them to but he stood terrified rooted to the spot, the fact that someone else's actions could remove him from the school was terrifying and something he could do nothing about."

"Mr Potter is under no circumstance to leave the school." McGonagall snapped as angry sparks flew from her wand. Harry couldn't recall seeing his Professor this upset before.

Harry almost felt inclined to reach out to her, to tell her that everything would be okay, but he couldn't. How could he when he didn't even believe it himself.

What McGonagall said next shocked Harry to the core.

"Voldemort isn't the only one who can cast parameter spells" McGonagall threatened. "And Merlin stop me but I will add my own to Mr Potter if it will prevent him from being taken from Hogwarts"

Snapes smirk twisted into a horrible scowl.

"You dare threaten the Dark Lords command" Alecto hissed moving forwards her own wand raised.

McGonagall rounded on her angrily. "Don't you dare take another step forwards" She threatened, her wand raised high. Alecto had her own directed towards McGonagall, this time Snape did not motion for her and her brother to stop as they circled McGonagall.

She instinctively backed towards Harry protectively.

Snape had now drawn his own wand as he moved forwards imposingly.

"Interesting thing about parameter spells" He said dangerously, eyeing his own wand carefully in his grip.

McGonagall didn't say anything as she held herself protectively in front of Harry, blocking Snape's direct path to him. Snape continued, his eyes now flickering to McGonagall's as he threatened.

"They only last while the caster is still alive" He said all too softly.

Harry couldn't help but widen his eyes in horror and surprise. McGonagall couldn't do that, it was suicide.

"I understand that perfectly well" She retorted fiercely.

Snape smirked. "Do you really?" He mocked, his thin mouth into that horrible curl once more. "You would have to flee the castle and in turn how would that protect Mr Potter when he is unable to leave."

The Carrow's were laughing now as they realised McGonagall's dilemma. Harry tore his eyes away from Snape who was fortunately observing McGonagall, he couldn't bare it if they realised she might be able to get him away from here. He would be removed from the castle for sure.

"Professor" Harry spoke quietly as everyone honed in one him at once. Even the portraits, aside from a sleeping Dumbledore were watching his every movement.

"It's okay. I understand"

Harry tried to ignore the satisfied smirk that crossed Snape's face. He wanted to attack him to hurt him, but he tried to keep himself steady as she turned to him.

"Harry" She replied, her voice full of emotion. "You cannot resign yourself to this."

Harry couldn't help but feel his heart stab with pain and desperation. He had to stay in the castle whatever the conditions. "It's not like I have a choice" He replied bitterly.

McGonagall was watching him carefully, she opened her mouth as if to say something but it seemed she couldn't find the right words.

Snape seemed satisfied for he immediately moved onto the next point he wished to address.

"Mr Potter will also be moved back to his dormitory tonight" He instructed firmly, almost as if he expected McGonagall to protest, however she remained silent, obviously dwelling on what Harry had said to her.

The Carrows snickered, lowering their wands now it was apparent they had won the disagreement.

Harry wanted to speak up, he wanted to say something to his Professor, to thank her for standing up for him when it was hopeless, he just couldn't find his voice as he watched her anxiously.

**This Chapter ended up slightly longer then intended, but I really wanted to get Harry back onto the scene. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
